Une aventure elfique
by Nuala Thranduiliel
Summary: Un groupe d'elfes apparaît dans les jardins de l'Elysée et provoque la pagaille dans la vie de Laure. Des arrivées inattendues, des histoires d'amours et de nombreuses relations inter-espèce sont au programme de cette épopée fantastique.
1. Prologue

Dans une forêt dense au sein du Rhovanion se trouve un royaume prospère habité par des êtres de légendes. Ce royaume, bien que puissant, se trouve être la proie d'une étrange entité qui ne cesse de les harceler par le biais d'horribles arachnides géantes. Afin de protéger cet endroit millénaire, un groupe de sept elfes parcourent la forêt dans le but de détruire leurs plus farouches ennemis. Les dagues aux claires et les arcs parés, les membres du groupe avancent discrètement dans les fourrés, pressés de rentrer chez eux en vie. Nombreux sont les elfes qui ne reviennent pas et finissent par disparaître sans explication et le roi Thranduil, à la tête de cette équipée, ne le support plus. C'est pourquoi, ce dernier se porte régulièrement volontaire pour être à la tête de ses patrouilles.

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être un jour plus qu'ordinaire et la patrouille n'ayant rien trouvé d'alarmant se détourne afin de rentrer. Lorsque soudain, une des éclaireuses avertit le roi de la présence d'une lueur verte près de la rivière. Intriguée, la jeune elleth se rapprocha, ses longs cheveux bruns volant derrière elle. Les autres elfes arrivent sur ses talons et commencent à s'intéresser de près à la forte lumière.

**Devons-nous approcher plus avant, Aran-nin ?**

**Ene, nous devons d'abord savoir si cela est dangereux pour notre peuple, Tressalia. **

Le roi avance rapidement et il finit par atteindre la lumière mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, un flash intense le fait disparaître. Affolés, les autres gardes s'avancent à leur tour et finissent par également s'envoler. Alors que les elfes reprennent leur esprit, de nombreuses formes humaines s'avancent vers eux, les pointant avec d'étranges objets. Sonnés et déboussolés, les patrouilleurs ne peuvent rien faire et se font menotter dans le dos. Les policiers les soulèvent et les emmènent au poste de police le plus proche.

….. The END of the prologue ….


	2. Chapter 1 : Une arrivée mouvementée

Les elfes arrivent sous bonne escorte au poste de police du Quai des Orfèvres. Ils sont rapidement séparés en petit groupe, deux duos et un trio. Les inspecteurs de police se rendent dans le premier box et commencent à questionner les jeunes elfes qui ne comprennent rien aux dires des hommes présents devant eux. Un des inspecteurs se désigne et prononce son nom : Renardier et tente de faire comprendre au duo qu'il veut leur nom. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la jeune elfe comprend qu'elle doit donner son nom et tente de répondre distinctement : TRE – SSA – LIA. L'homme aux cheveux roux tente de répéter le prénom de la jeune femme et finit par avoir l'approbation de cette dernière. Il se tourne alors vers le mâle et attend sa réponse mais celle-ci ne vient pas. Les deux elfes se parlent dans leur langue et la femme semble s'énerver sur l'homme, après deux minutes de discussion houleuse entre eux, l'homme articule clairement un RAE – LIOS puissant et quelque peu énervé.

Le policier aux cheveux roux s'avance doucement vers Tressalia mais Raëlios ne semble pas du même avis et se place autant que possible devant sa femme. Les yeux verts du policier rencontrent l'éclat argenté de ceux de l'elfe et une bataille silencieuse se déclare entre les deux mâles de la pièce. Aucun des deux ne veut lâcher le regard, abandonner signifierait se soumettre et il n'en est pas question. La stature de Raëlios étant très élancée, ce dernier dépasse le policier d'une bonne tête mais contrairement aux apparences l'inspecteur Renardier ne lâche rien. Il finit tout de même par détourner le regard vers le fond de la salle. Il n'en obtiendra pas plus et il le sait, il est temps de faire la déclaration officielle aux médias.

«Flash spécial ! Ce matin, des individus ont été retrouvés dans les jardins de l'Elysée. La sécurité intérieure annonce que ces personnes sont en détention provisoire afin de connaitre plus amplement leur identité et la raison de leur présence sur les lieux. Les agents de sécurité présents dans le palais présidentiel affirment n'avoir laissé personne entrer. Allons du côté de notre reporter qui se trouve présentement devant le poste du quai des Orfèvres où ont été amenés ces individus :

Cassandra vous êtes sur place, qui sont ces personnes et que faisaient-elles dans les jardins de l'Elysée ?

Les individus sont de races blanches et sont au nombre de sept. Les inspecteurs chargés de l'affaire doivent faire une élocution publique dans les prochaines minutes afin de donner plus d'informations. Je précise que nous ne savons pas encore ce que veulent ces individus et que les résultats de l'enquête n'écartent pas la piste terroriste. D'après les premières informations que nous avons, les personnes interrogées pour le moment ne parlent pas notre langue et les enquêteurs sont à la recherche d'un interprète susceptible de comprendre leur dialecte.

Merci beaucoup, Cassandra, pour ces informations et nous attendons avec impatience le discours officiel des policiers mais également du président qui se dit choqué par la présence de ces personnes dans la villa la plus sécurisée de France.

Maintenant, passons à la météo… »

La télé s'éteint. Laure se lève du canapé et se rend directement dans sa cuisine. Pendant que sa tisane infuse elle s'interroge sur la présence de ces personnes. Est-ce encore un attentat prévu contre le président ? Il est vrai que le quotidien de Laure est un peu mouvementé ces derniers temps. Jeune femme de 21 ans habitant dans la banlieue de Paris, cette jeune diplômée d'une BAC d'assistante de direction a trouvé sa place dans les bureaux du quai des Orfèvres.

Alors qu'elle se rend au travail, elle repense à ce qu'a dit la journaliste…Les inconnus de l'Elysée sont dans ses bureaux et elle va sûrement devoir batailler pour entrer dans le bâtiment, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile comme ça avec toutes les alertes d'attentats. Elle réfléchit également à tous les courriers qu'elle doit taper et envoyer aux différents commissaires. Malgré ses tentatives pour penser à autre chose, son esprit revient irrémédiablement à ses individus si mystérieux, ce look lui semble familier…Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle se sent connectée à ses étranges personnes. Son patron, l'inspecteur Renardier va sûrement lui donner plus de détails afin de créer leur dossier.

Elle arrive en bas du bâtiment et passe une à une les étapes nécessaires afin d'entrer dans les lieux. Elle arrive enfin au troisième étage et s'assoit rapidement à son bureau. Elle allume son ordinateur et prépare son espace de travail avant de se rendre compte que le commissaire Renardier n'est toujours pas présent. Elle décide donc de descendre dans la salle de repos afin de prendre un café pour elle et son supérieur. Evidemment, comme tout le bâtiment est bien agencé, les cellules se trouvent à côté des distributeurs de café. Elle passe devant les pièces aux barreaux noirs et arrive devant le distributeur.

Elle choisit un café allongé pour son supérieur et insère sa clé dans la machine. Le café met un peu de temps à couler avant que celle-ci puisse de nouveau choisir une boisson. Comme tous les matins, Laure prend son thé à la menthe seulement alors qu'elle allait embarquer le tout pour son bureau, un des individus chuchote quelque chose à son compagnon de cellule, la langue lui semble familière et alors qu'elle renonce à comprendre, elle entend distinctement un Aran-nin dans la phrase du prisonnier.

Poussée par son instinct la jeune femme s'approche progressivement de la cellule d'où proviennent les bruits et se plante devant l'étrange trio. Intrigués, les trois compagnons d'infortunes se regardent et dévisage la pauvre Laure qui se met à trembler. Les elfes bien que conscients qu'elle les a entendus n'arrêtent pas pour autant de parler dans leur langue pensant qu'elle n'est attirée que par leur voix et non par le sens de leur parole. Seulement, alors que la femme elfe demande à l'elfe blond où ils sont, c'est la voix de Laure qui retentit de derrière les barreaux.

**Vous êtes dans le poste de police le plus réputée de notre pays car vous avez été découvert dans une zone interdite au public.**

**Vous parlez notre langue ? Alors ces humains se moquent réellement de nous !**

**Je suis sûrement l'une des rares personnes qui puissent communiquer avec vous car ici elle n'existe pas. Elle fait partie d'une saga littéraire dont je suis fan, ce qui explique que je parle votre langue. Maintenant, je retourne à mon poste avant que vous ne me causiez des ennuis. **

**Non…Attendez…**

Alors que Laure allait rétorquer quelque chose, le commissaire Renardier apparait à la porte et lui demande ce qu'elle fait. Elle explique tous ses faits et gestes depuis son arrivée et explique qu'elle ne voulait en rien lui causer du tort. Le visage de l'inspecteur se déride et un franc sourire apparaît sur son visage.

Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as rien fait de mal. Au contraire, grâce à toi, nous allons enfin pouvoir entrer en contact avec ces personnes. Je t'avoue que nous désespérions de trouver quelqu'un capable de discourir avec eux.

C'est normal, Monsieur, la langue qu'ils utilisent est une langue venant tout droit d'un film. Personne, si ce n'est un fan, ne peut parler et comprendre cette langue.

Dans ce cas, nous avons un nouveau travail au sein de nos bureaux.

….. The END of the chapter ….


	3. Chapter 2 : Face à Face

Après cette fascinante révélation, l'inspecteur Renardier ordonne à Laure de le suivre jusqu'au bureau du major Chevalier, supérieur et ami du premier. Docile, la jeune femme le suit en silence et ensemble, ils atteignent le cinquième étage de l'immense bâtisse. Elle parcourt rapidement le long du couloir menant à la lourde porte du major. Le vieux Renardier frappe avec assurance à la porte et attend l'autorisation d'entrer. Sitôt que la voix venant du bureau se fait entendre, l'inspecteur fait son entrée dans l'immense salle. Plus timide, Laure lui emboite le pas et se perd dans l'étude de cette fabuleuse pièce.

La pièce semble fonctionnelle décorée sobrement d'un bureau de bois brut faisant face à deux imposantes armoires assorties. Une fenêtre placée derrière le siège principal et deux autres sur le côté de la pièce fournissent une agréable lumière naturelle qui se réfléchit à merveille sur le tissu gris clair du grand tapis.

Assis au bureau, un grand homme brun aux yeux noirs et à la barbe bien fournie, fixe les deux arrivants de son regard sévère. Le major Chevalier semble légèrement plus âgé que son collègue mais débordant tout de même d'une vitalité impressionnante. Etonné par la présence de laure aux côtés de son ami et collègue, le major les invite quand même à s'asseoir dans une fausse impression d'indifférence. C'est également lui qui prend la décision de débuter la prochaine conversation.

\- Jacques, que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu rencontres des difficultés avec les interrogatoires des étrangers ?

\- Je viens justement pour te parler de cela. Nous avons par hasard découvert que notre très chère secrétaire parle couramment leur dialecte.

\- Formidable ! Qu'attendez-vous pour les interroger ?

\- Je venais te demander l'autorisation car ce n'est pas dans la fiche de poste donc il me faut une dérogation écrite pour la mettre en présence des prisonniers. Tu sais ce que c'est les assurances et leur habitude à ne pas prendre en compte les accidents non liés à la fiche de poste.

\- Je vois, je te fais parvenir par mail dans l'heure à condition que Laure accepte ce travail.

\- Je l'accepte Monsieur, répond Laure fermement.

Le major tapote alors sur son ordinateur et après quelques minutes, il prévient ses deux visiteurs qu'ils ont son aval pour les interrogatoires. Les deux concernés remercient le major avant de se retirer rapidement.

En silence, Laure et l'inspecteur retournent à leur bureau afin de définir une stratégie ayant pour seule finalité d'obtenir les précieuses informations concernant leur présence ici. Après une longue heure, les deux s'accordent sur la nécessité de laisser les inconnus réagir à la présence de Laure, vu qu'ils savent qu'elle les comprend.

L'inspecteur Renardier fait remarquer à Laur que l'heure de l'élocution publique est arrivée. Laure se raidit mais acquiesce et précède le rouquin en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Rendue à l'étage souhaité, la jeune bureaucrate prend réellement la pleine mesure de sa tâche.

L'inspecteur lisse sa cravate noire avant de sortir sur le parvis. Là, une dizaine de journalistes attendent, plus ou moins patiemment, le discours du fonctionnaire.

« Priorité au direct ! Cassandra est avec le policier en charge de l'affaire sur les inconnus du palais présidentiel.

\- Inspecteur, avez-vous eu les noms de ces individus ?

\- Comme je l'ai indiqué pendant mon discours, seuls deux inconnus nous ont révélé leurs noms et nous avons enfin trouvé un interprète, ce qui rendra notre travail beaucoup plus simple.

\- Cet interprète est un officier ou un citoyen lambda de notre république ?

\- Il s'agit d'une de nos secrétaires et je le rappelle même les officiers sont des citoyens de ce pays. Si vous me permettez je dois retourner au travail.

\- Bien sûr ! C'était Cassandra Lomier sur TV Life.

Merci Cassandra. En résumé, une secrétaire du Quai des Orfèvres doit rencontrer les étrangers dans les prochaines minutes. Une autre élocution est très attendue… »

Laure, qui vient de voir la scène par le biais de la télé présente dans le hall, ne peut s'empêcher de stresser. L'inspecteur Renardier l'a rejointe et lui désigne les salles d'interrogatoires.

Avant d'entrer dans une des salles l'inspecteur lui donne les dernières recommandations :

Rappelle-toi que tu peux sortir à tout moment. Prends ton temps pour bien traduire et n'hésite pas à leur demander des précisions. Je vais te laisser avec eux, je serais derrière la vitre sans teint afin qu'ils soient plus détendus. Je te parlerais à travers cette oreillette. Tu commenceras par le duo que j'ai vu en premier.

\- Que dois-je leur demander ?

\- Pour le moment, juste leurs noms et les liens qui les unissent. Je te dirai le reste par le biais de l'oreillette.

\- Bien d'accord.

Laure entre dans la salle, son cœur bat une mesure étrangement rapide. Pour commencer, la jeune femme détaille les deux personnes présentes. La femme est rousse et possède un regard vert hypnotisant, elle est élancée et dépasse Laure de plusieurs centimètres. Enfin son regard passe sur l'homme, il est immense ses longs cheveux noirs entourent un visage androgyne au regard perforant. Ses iris argentés se posent sur Laure, celle-ci détoure le regard brusquement et prend la parole.

**\- Mae Govannen, je m'appelle Laure, je suis votre contact ici. Comment vous appelez-vous ?**

**\- Je m'appelle Tressalia et voici Raëlios.**

**\- Que faites-vous ici ? Qui sont les autres ?**

**\- Nous sommes arrivés par hasard ici et nous sommes perdus depuis. Les autres sont nos amis. Où sont-ils ?**

**\- Dans une salle à côté, ils attendent que je les rencontre également. **

**\- Ne leur faîtes pas de mal !**

**\- Je ne leur ferai rien je vous le jure. Je dois juste comprendre ce que vous faites dans notre monde. **

**\- Honnêtement, nous n'en savons rien. Nous sommes arrivés ici par le biais d'une lueur verte qui est apparue au sein de notre royaume.**

**\- D'où venez-vous ?**

**\- Nous venons du Rhovanion en forêt noire sous le gouvernement du roi…**

\- …**Tressalia ! Je ne crois pas que nous devrions tout lui dire. Ce n'est guère prudent !**

**\- En effet, pardonne-moi Raëlios, je ne voulais pas trop en dire.**

**\- Ce n'est rien, j'en ai assez entendu. Vous êtes ensemble ? Vous avez l'air très proche.**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre, chère Tressalia. **

**\- Raëlios ! Cependant, je confirme que c'est une question indiscrète. **

**\- Je m'en excuse mais vous allez bien ensemble ce qui m'a interpellé. Je vais aller voir les autres et mon supérieur avisera ensuite.**

Laure sort de la pièce et rejoint le lieutenant Renardier afin de lui expliquer ce qu'elle a appris au cours de cet interrogatoire. Fascinée par ces êtres étranges, elle leur lance un dernier regard par la vitre sans teint avant de suivre son supérieur dans le deuxième box.

Arrivée dans la deuxième salle d'audition, Laure rencontre un autre duo beaucoup moins bien assorti. Une belle elfe également rousse aux yeux couleur feuilles et à la taille extrêmement marquée par la ceinture de cuir que la jeune femme porte. Ses vêtements ressemblent à une tenue militaire, chaque partie de son accoutrement semblent destinés à faciliter ses mouvements. A ses côtés se trouve un homme exceptionnellement grand à la chevelure identique à l'elfe mâle qu'elle a vu précédemment. Ses yeux argentés rappellent à s'y méprendre à l'autre homme : Raëlios.

Laure s'avance au milieu de la pièce et reprend ses questions en essayant de déterminer si ces interlocuteurs sont sincères ou non. C'est ainsi quelle put confirmer la version des deux premiers étrangers. Elle put également connaître les noms de ces mystérieuses personnes : Caseyliëssa pour la femme et Riliam pour l'homme. Forte de sa première discussion avec les autres, elle n'essaya pas de leur demander leur lien pour ne pas les brusquer.

Laure répète ce que les inconnus lui ont dit et se prépare à rencontrer le prochain groupe. D'après le commissaire, ce sont les plus agressifs du lot, c'est pourquoi ils ont été attachés par des menottes.

Laure entre prudemment dans la troisième salle. Face à elle, se trouve trois êtres d'une beauté glaciale. Dans le local, se trouve une femme brune aux yeux foncés. Plus grande que les autres filles, elle est très intimidante. A sa gauche, se trouve un homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux noisette. La présence d'une armure faite d'or, confirme la présence de guerriers dans les rangs étrangers. Enfin, à l'extrême droite du soldat, se trouve un homme aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux de glace. D'un seul coup, Laure ne se sent plus aussi sûre d'elle qu'auparavant. Les trois semblent méfiants et Laure décidé d'engager la conversation en se présentant.

**\- Mae Govannen, je m'appelle Laure, nous nous sommes rapidement croisés pendant votre séjour en cellule. Je suis ici afin de connaitre vos noms et la raison de votre présence ici**.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de la jeune femme. Aucun des êtres présents dans la pièce ne semblent vouloir entrer en contact avec elle, ce qui la rend nerveuse. Elle fait semblant de se diriger vers la porte quand brusquement une voix grave et chaude retentit derrière la belle traductrice.

Laure se retourner soudainement et tente de deviner à qui appartient la voix qui s'est élevée. Alors que la secrétaire tente de poser la question, le blond reprend la parole :

**\- Je me nomme Thranduil, je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes arrivés ici et nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de vous nuire. Voici Lilith et Venedil.**

**\- Mae Govannen**

**\- Mae Govannen**

**\- Je vais en parler à mes supérieurs afin que l'on vous trouve un moyen de rentrer chez vous.**

Laure sort de la pièce et se fige. Le nom de Thranduil résonne et elle se rappelle que ce nom est connu comme étant celui d'un elfe dans le film « The Hobbit ». Elle entre dans le bureau sans teint et explique tout ce qui vient de se passer en omettant la présence du roi Thranduil de Vert-Bois. Elle ne veut pas créer un mouvement de panique.

La journée se termine par la rédaction des rapports concernant les audiences des elfes. Finalement, Laure prend le chemin du retour sans prendre en compte les journalistes qui la presse de questions.

….. The END of the chapter ….


	4. Chapter 3 : Encore un elfe !

Laure entre dans la cuisine et commence par aller dans le frigo afin de prendre les tomates, la salade et le fromage de chèvre. Elle découpe finement le fromage et les tomates. Elle dépose la salade dans le fond de l'assiette et recouvre le tapis de verdure par les lamelles de tomates et les carrés de fromage.

Laure prend son assiette et s'assoit dans son canapé. Alors qu'elle allume l'écran de sa télévision, la jeune bureaucrate se rend compte que toutes les informations tournent autour des nouveaux arrivants et elle ne souhaite plus entendre les critiques des reporters qui ne les connaissent pas.

La jeune femme essaye encore de comprendre pourquoi elle n'a pas avoué la vérité à son patron lorsque celui-ci l'a interrogé à la fin des visites. Elle se souvient vaguement avoir pensé que les mentalités humaines ne sont pas les meilleures concernant les choses et les personnes inconnues. Elle a donc imaginé tout ce que pensaient les autres s'ils venaient à découvrir la présence d'un roi dans la troupe des elfes.

La télé continue de passer en boucle les mêmes informations et Laure décide de regarder son film préféré dans le but d'oublier rapidement les ennuis qui lui sont tombés dessus ces derniers jours. Une fois que le film commence, la jeune bureaucrate se détend et profite de l'instant. Lorsque soudain, un léger bruit retentit dans la cuisine. La brune apeurée ne sait pas réellement comment elle doit réagir mais ne comprend pas comment la personne aurait pu entrer chez elle.

Elle se déplace vers la cuisine en prenant en main un parapluie dans le but de se défendre contre un éventuel agresseur. La jeune femme se rend dans la cuisine et découvre une silhouette longiligne étendue sur le sol. La forme ne semble pas faire de mouvements mais Laure se méfie tout de même, on ne sait jamais. Elle touche du bout de son parapluie la personne et tente de se rassurer sur sa présence inexpliquée dans la maison pourtant verrouillée. Elle se rapproche et allume la lumière afin de mieux discerner le profil de l'individu et rapidement Laure comprend pourquoi la personne est entrée chez elle sans toquer.

Elle commence par détailler l'aspect physique de l'étranger et ne peut manquer les oreilles pointus, les cheveux blonds presque blancs et la tenue venant tout droit d'une autre époque. Un elfe vient d'arriver directement dans sa cuisine et se retrouve inconscient. Laure commence par vérifier que l'elfe est toujours vivant avant de réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Le plus logique serait de prévenir son patron de la présence d'un nouvel individu mais elle sait qu'il finira enfermé comme les autres et qu'elle ne pourra pas le protéger. La jeune secrétaire décide de ne pas avertir son patron tant qu'elle ne court pas de réel danger et attend tranquillement que le jeune elfe se réveille en préparant un verre d'eau qu'elle pourra lui donner lorsqu'il se réveillera.

L'elfe se réveille brusquement et commence par chercher ses armes mais ne les trouve pas. Il tente de se lever afin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et se fait brusquement rappelé à l'ordre par la brune. Sans un mot, elle lui tend le verre d'eau et attend que ce dernier le termine avant de prendre la parole :

-** Je m'appelle Laure et vous ?**

**\- Où sommes-nous ?**

**\- Nous sommes sur une planète appelée la Terre. Maintenant dites-moi comment vous vous appeler!**

**\- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?**

**\- Vous êtes arrivé sans explications dans ma demeure, je souhaite savoir votre nom ?**

**\- Je m'appelle Legolas...**

Un grand silence retentit après cette déclaration. La jeune femme sourit béatement sans vraiment pouvoir se contenir. Après avoir remarqué la réaction du jeune homme, la belle brune décide de lui proposer d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon qui se trouve être plus confortable que le sol de la cuisine. Alors qu'il entre dans la salle, le bel inconnu marque un temps d'arrêt en regardant l'écran de la jeune femme. En effet, elle s'était arrêtée sur le personnage de Legolas et l'inconnu avait bien entendu reconnu son visage. L'elfe commence à paniquer et regarde fixement la jeune mortelle.

**\- Dans notre monde, votre vie est une histoire rapportée par un certain J.R.R Tolkien. C'est pourquoi je me suis comportée ainsi, j'ai vu en vous mon personnage favoris et je ne savais pas comment réagir.**

**\- Je ne vous en veux pas mais je cherche quelqu'un qui a dû arriver sur cette Terre. Il est grand, mince, les cheveux semblables aux miens et nous avons les yeux identiques...**

**\- Vous cherchez le roi Thranduil...Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques heures maintenant et vous pourrez le voir assez rapidement si vous suivez mes instructions. Il est dans un endroit interdit au public et je ne pourrais sûrement le faire sortir que demain au plus tôt. Je vais donc attendre.**

**\- Sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver une auberge ?**

**\- Il n'y a plus d'auberge dans notre monde. Cela _s'appelle_ des hôtels et il faut de l'argent pour payer. Mais je veux bien que vous passiez la nuit dans ma chambre, je dormirais sur le canapé.**

**\- Merci, votre amabilité est honorable, Wen Laure.**

**\- Avez-vous faim ? J'avoue qu'un léger souper ne serait pas de refus. Combien vous dois-je pour cela ?**

**\- Rien...je ne veux pas d'argent mais j'ai de la salade composée si cela vous convient !**

**\- Bien sûr cela me convient tout à fait. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité.**

Le jeune elfe se rend directement dans la direction indiquée par la jeune femme. La jeune femme lui montre l'assiette qu'il doit prendre et l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'elle occupait il y a quelques heures. Elle décide de lui montrer ce qu'est un film et lui montre l'acteur qui joue son rôle dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Le jeune homme semble très intéressé par ce que la femme lui montre.

Il tente de comprendre tout ce que la jeune femme tente de lui apprendre. Il se passionne par tout ce qui touche à la photo et à la vidéo. Laure n'étant pas une experte dans le domaine de l'audiovisuel, elle tente de répondre de la meilleure manière à toutes les questions que se pose le jeune elfe.

Après quelques heures de discussion et un repas bien terminé, le jeune elfe accepte de se rendre dans la petite chambre de Laure et se glisse docilement dans les draps de la jeune traductrice. Cette dernière retourne dormir paisiblement sur le canapé, les armes de l'elfe toujours posées sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme est réveillée par une succession de bruits provenant de la cuisine. Lorsque cette dernière reprend ses esprits, elle se rappelle de la présence de l'elfe dans les locaux et tente d'entrer doucement dans la salle afin de le prendre sur le fait mais il se trouve que le jeune homme l'a entendu arriver et lui sourit franchement. La belle brune tente de ne pas rire face à la mine désappointée de l'homme aux oreilles pointues. Ce dernier tient présentement une poêle à la main gauche et une spatule dans la main droite.

Laure comprend enfin que le jeune homme a tenté de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner et que le pauvre n'étant pas très habitué au monde moderne a dû être décontenancé pour faire une tâche aussi simple. Elle s'empare de la poêle et lui montre comment se servir du gaz afin de faire une petite omelette. Puis dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les deux comparses se rendent dans le salon afin de déguster leur petit-déjeuner devant la télé.

**\- Je dois travailler aujourd'hui et vous devrez rester ici tout seul mais ne vous inquiétez pas je reviendrais tôt aujourd'hui et sûrement avec votre père.**

**\- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? Non malheureusement. Si quelqu'un vous voit il appellera la police et vous finirez aux côtés de votre père. Et moi je lutterais difficilement pour vous faire sortir et je ne pourrais jamais vous aider.**

**-Bien Wen Laure j'accepte votre demande et j'attendrais le bon moment pour revoir mon père. Tant que ce dernier va bien et n'est pas blessé, je me sens serein.**

La jeune femme se prépare et part au travail avec une nouvelle mission, faire sortir les elfes des cellules tout en respectant la loi de son pays. Normalement, elle ne devra tant avoir de mal que ça sauf si les elfes se sont mal comportés pendant la nuit.

Comme la veille, Laure entre difficilement dans le bâtiment. Entourée des journalistes, la jeune femme repasse toutes les étapes de sécurité avant de se rendre dans son bureau. La jeune femme tente de faire comme tous les jours afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle malgré tous les regards qui se posent sur elle.

Rapidement, elle rejoint le troisième étage et entre dans le bureau. L'inspecteur Renardier est déjà attablé à son bureau en train de tapoter sur son ordinateur blanc datant sûrement de l'époque préhistorique. Laure ne s'est jamais cachée sur ce qu'elle pense de cette pauvre antiquité. Laure interroge l'ancien et ce dernier lui indique qu'il avance dans le rapport concernant les elfes. Et qu'il réfléchit à leur présence sur cette terre et sur le lieu où ils pourraient être logés.

La jeune femme commence à comprendre qu'il lui offre une possibilité de les faire sortir avec comme excuse que c'est la seule qui parle la langue de ces étrangers. Seulement, la jeune femme sait qu'elle ne peut pas le présenter de cette manière, cela paraîtrait trop suspect. Elle demande alors à son supérieur de retourner les voir et d'improviser par la suite. La femme pense que l'inspecteur l'a percé à jour mais il n'en dit rien et son supérieur accepte naïvement la proposition de Laure.

Ils descendent au rez-de-chaussée pour visiter les prisonniers. Laure demande à voir le trio en premier cette fois car ils semblent plus renfermés que les autres. L'inspecteur Renardier accepte de se rendre avec la jeune femme dans la salle d'interrogatoire en appelant les trois elfes de la veille. La première personne à entrer dans la salle n'est nulle autre que le roi Thranduil suivi de Venedil et de la belle Lilith. Le couple de gardes se regardent et lui lancent une _œillade_ furibonde, ils ne semblent pas être heureux de leur convocation.

L'inspecteur Renardier sort de la pièce et laisse Laure parler en tête à tête avec les elfes. La jeune femme commence par présenter ses respects au roi puis aux gardes qui ne cessent de la fixer.

**\- Mae Govannen Aran Thranduil, je viens vous avertir de la présence de votre fils sur cette planète. Il a atterri hier en plein milieu de ma cuisine et j'ai donc accepté de le loger dans mon appartement, le temps que je puisse vous faire sortir et vous faire repartir.**

**\- Mae Govannen Wen Laure, je suis heureux que mon fils ne soit pas tombé comme nous au milieu de nulle part mais comment allez-vous bien pouvoir nous réunir ?**

**\- De plus, nous vous conseillons de ne pas faire de mal au prince ou vous aurez à répondre de vos actes devant tout le peuple d'Eryn Lasgalen présent ici !**

**\- Venedil !**

**\- Laissez votre majesté? Je comprends tout à fait la réaction de votre garde qui se voit impuissant dans ses geôles alors que le prince est dehors sans repères et sans protections. Seulement, je suis la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec vous et je ne vous laisserai pas dans ses cachots très longtemps. Je compte bien vous faire sortir d'ici dès ce soir. Sachez, que je n'ai pas donné le titre du roi car il sera en danger si les inspecteurs apprennent la présence d'une tête couronnée dans les locaux. En effet, chez les humains de notre monde quand une personne royale apparaît sans raison c'est tout simplement pour prendre possession de la planète. C'est à cause de certains films créer par des humains étroits d'esprits et peu recommandables.**

**\- Nous vous sommes gré d'avoir pensé à tous les détails concernant notre arrivée ici et nous promettons de ne pas vous causer de tort, Wen Laure. Vous en serez largement récompensé et je vous promets que vous ne regretterez pas l'aide que vous nous apportez présentement.**

La jeune femme salue le roi discrètement avant de se rendre dans la salle vitrée et de débriefer sur son audience avec les elfes. Comme la veille, Laure cache la véritable identité de l'elfe et tente de trouver une solution afin de faire sortir les elfes de leur cellule.

\- Je pourrais les accueillir chez moi, puisque je suis la seule à parler leur langue. Cela libérerait des places dans les locaux et peut-être que je pourrais en découvrir plus lorsqu'ils ne se sentiront plus surveillés. Je ne pense pas que cela soit réellement la meilleure solution. Je ne veux pas vous imposer leur présence et je ne pourrais pas prendre cette décision sans vous octroyer une équipe entière de policiers dévoués pour votre sécurité.

\- Je ne peux de toute manière rien décider sans que mon supérieur ne valide votre approche, nous allons donc retourner voir Monsieur Chevalier afin de discuter de cette solution avec lui.

\- Si vous pensez que cela est nécessaire alors je suis d'avis d'aller voir le major maintenant afin de ne pas augmenter la méfiance de ces inconnus.

Laure semble avoir trouvé le moyen de faire sortir les elfes mais comprend que son supérieur ne fera rien sans l'accord de son chef. Pendant qu'il s'engage dans l'ascenseur menant au bureau de l'officier, la jeune secrétaire tente de repasser son discours dans sa tête afin de se donner du courage et de la prestance. Rien ne doit transparaître ou les elfes resteront prisonniers jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un moyen de les faire repartir.

\- Elle entre dans le bureau avec plus de conviction que la première fois. La jeune femme fait face au major et commence par saluer le saluer. Son bureau n'a pas bougé depuis hier, le décor de la pièce semble figer dans le temps, l'odeur de l'encre et du vieux papier emplit les narines des deux arrivants. Laure prend une grande goulée d'air avant de commencer à parler.

\- Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous afin de discuter sur le devenir des elfes enfermés dans les cellules. J'ai indiqué à l'inspecteur Renardier mon désir de loger les elfes dans mon appartement afin de réduire leur méfiance et de pouvoir obtenir plus d'informations les _concernant_.

\- De plus, je suis la seule à parler leur langue et dont la présence ne les énerve pas. Je pourrais donc mener mon enquête sans que ces individus s'en rendent compte. Enfin, nous pourrions également récupérer les places que nous utilisons pour le moment.

\- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de représailles de leur part. Je ne voudrais pas vous accorder cette faveur si cela vous met irrémédiablement en danger. Je vais peser le pour et le contre et jusqu'à ce que je vous convoque à nouveau, votre travail sera de discuter avec ces êtres étranges afin de découvrir ce qu'ils attendent pour repartir. Je vous _appellerai_ d'ici la fin de la journée afin de vous faire part de ma décision.

\- Je te laisse repartir, Laure, je dois parler à ton supérieur.

\- Bien monsieur, je m'en retourne à mes interrogatoires...Je ferai mon rapport auprès de Mr Renardier qui joindra le sien ainsi que ses commentaires.

\- Bien Laure, je vous remercie. Jacques, je te confirme la réception de ton rapport sur les décisions de management concernant l'interrogatoire des individus étrangers. Tu penses que Laure est fiable ? Je ne veux pas risquer un attentat en les laissant sortir sans explications à la presse.

\- Laure est une femme déterminée et je suis très confiant sur ses compétences mais je pense qu'effectivement elle me cache une information mais je ne pense pas qu'elle me dira la vérité... Je vais sûrement mettre un espion près de chez elle afin de savoir ce qui se passe, je ne veux pas que nous prenions trop de risques. Ce qu'elle me cache n'a pas l'air d'avoir un caractère dangereux mais je souhaite savoir ce qui l'a poussé à nous dissimuler la vérité. Son empressement à vouloir faire sortir les elfes est louable mais cela vient précipitamment, je pense qu'elle n'est pas maîtresse de sa décision et que nous ne devons pas relâcher l'attention.

\- Je prend note de tes impressions et je vais affecter une équipe de police à sa protection pour ne pas négliger la sécurité de notre secrétaire. Nous irons également faire une apparition devant les médias afin de ne pas envenimer la situation lorsque Laure sortira avec nos étranges prisonniers.

L'inspecteur Renardier sort du bureau de son collègue afin de mettre en place la prochaine interview de la presse mais il n'est pas serein car la jeune femme semble ne pas tout lui dire et tente de faire sortir les elfes beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que les procédures exigent. Dans les faits, l'inspecteur aurait le droit de les garder deux jours de plus tant qu'ils ne sont pas inculpés mais personne ne peut encore ni les défendre juridiquement, ni les prendre en charge sur le territoire.

Toutes les associations que le vieux policier a appelé lui ont annoncé qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité financière et matérielle de subvenir aux besoins de sept personnes non reconnues dans les fichiers.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le fonctionnaire rejoignit sa jeune secrétaire afin de lui confier une importante tâche qui, il l'espère, la fera oublier les prisonniers pendant un temps. Il passe par le bureau des admissions afin de récupérer le dossier de Marjorie, une jeune lycéenne de la même école que Laure et qui va commencer sa première journée aujourd'hui.

La jeune demoiselle l'attend dans le bureau des admissions en compagnie de son représentant légal venu pour l'occasion. L'inspecteur lui fait visiter les locaux en passant par le hall, la machine à café et par le bureau du très important Major, avant de la conduire au troisième étage et de la présenter à Laure qui ne sait pas que dans quelques instants sa vie de rêve va se transformer en cauchemar.

L'inspecteur Renardier ouvre la porte et Marjorie découvre un bureau sobrement décoré de _peintures rupestres_. Le mobilier reste classique mais fonctionnel, les armoires remplies de dossiers en tous genre sont ouverts et se trouvent derrière le siège de bureau, chaque offices a son armoire afin de pouvoir classer plus efficacement ses documents. Les espaces de travail se font face afin de permettre une meilleure communication. Sur un grand côté de la pièce se trouve une imprimante-scanner qui permet aux agents de ne pas sortir de leur bureau lorsqu'ils ont besoin d'imprimer.

\- Laure, je te présente Marjorie, elle devra te venir en aide dans le classement des archives de l'année dernière. Je viens de lui faire faire le tour des locaux mais je voudrais que tu lui montres les tâches que tu veux lui donner.

\- Bien Mr Renardier, je m'occupe de Marjorie dans cinq minutes, je dois finir de taper mon rapport pour que Mr Chevalier puisse l'avoir avant 19h ce soir.

\- Marjorie, veux-tu bien t'asseoir en attendant, Laure va venir te montrer ce que tu dois faire. Ta mère peut rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que Laure te prenne en charge, après il faudra qu'elle quitte les locaux.

\- Pas de problème...

Laure continue de faire son travail, elle ne veut pas se laisser distraire par la présence de Marjorie dans les locaux. Elle tapote légèrement sur son clavier, ses longs doigts fins aux ongles vernis de rouge effleurent délicatement les touches de son clavier. Ses yeux bruns fixés sur l'écran, la jeune femme semble s'être statufiée en mouvements. Les lignes se succèdent sur l'écran blanc du vieil ordinateur et la jeune femme reste attentive à la moindre faute d'orthographe pouvant gâcher sa plaidoirie.

Après un quart d'heure de travail acharné, la brune imprime son rapport et le range dans un vieu parapheur sentant le renfermé avant de prendre le nécessaire pour accueillir Marjorie dans les meilleures conditions. En premier lieu, Laure s'empare du livret d'accueil qu'elle a fait pour tenter de montrer une bonne image d'elle à la nouvelle stagiaire et se rend devant sa camarade et la mère de cette dernière.

La femme âgée aux cheveux blonds sourit à Laure avant de s'en aller. La belle brune reste avec la jeune blonde. Laure commence par lui montrer son nouveau bureau avec ses fournitures composées pour tout et pour tout d'un ordinateur aussi désuet que celui de Laure et des stylos de différentes couleurs. Marjorie ne cesse pas de demander à voir les cellules mais la titulaire ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose. Laure insiste pour demander à l'inspecteur avant de se rendre dans l'espace réservé aux prisonniers. Malgré les multiples demandes de Marjorie la jeune femme tient bon afin de ne pas se faire licencier.

L'inspecteur rentre dans le bureau après la vingtième demande de Marjorie, il est chargé de dossiers en tous genres et Laure se précipite afin de lui venir en aide. Les dossiers sont pour Marjorie qui devra s'occuper de les archiver. La jeune femme semble un peu étonnée par la charge de travail qui l'attend mais ne fait aucun commentaire en présence du fonctionnaire. Elle débarrasse un petit espace sur son bureau afin de recevoir la pile de dossiers. Laure en profite pour demander à l'inspecteur Renardier si elle peut emmener Marjorie avec elle car cette dernière souhaiterait voir les cellules. L'inspecteur hoche la tête et demande également à Laure d'emmener la blonde à ses interrogatoires. Malgré le fait que la jeune femme tenait à parler aux elfes seule mais bon au moins Marjorie ne maîtrise pas la langue.

La jeune femme enjoint la stagiaire à la suivre aux étages inférieurs, la jeune blonde ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et suit religieusement Laure à travers les couloirs identiques et fades. Dans _le couloir_, Laure entend parler des elfes et de ce que les médias disent de ces êtres et elle comprend qu'il faut les sortir de là avant qu'ils ne soient lynchés en place publique. Elle continue son chemin sans s'arrêter, rejoint les cellules et montre à Marjorie l'endroit où les prisonniers sont enfermés. Marjorie semble déçue, Laure a fait en sorte de ne pas mettre Marjorie en face des "vrais" prisonniers dans le but de ne pas augmenter la colère de ceux qui sont enfermés là.

Après cela, Laure demande à Marjorie si elle a des questions concernant les cellules ou sur le fonctionnement de la police. La jeune femme lui affirme qu'elle n'a pas de questions pour le moment mais qu'elle veut bien assister à la séance d'interrogatoire que Mr Renardier a demandé. C'est dans ces conditions que la brune repart assez rapidement, la blonde n'arrive pas réellement à suivre les foulées de sa comparse. En effet, la brune ayant de grandes jambes parcourt hâtivement les différents niveaux du bâtiment alors que Marjorie avec son un mètre soixante-dix semble trottiner derrière la jeune femme.

Laure entre dans une grande salle d'interrogatoire et fait face à tous les elfes en même temps. Son souhait était de pouvoir parler à tout le monde en une seule fois et les gardiens ne sont pas loin en cas de nécessité. Elle se place devant l'assemblée et commence par dire bonjour à tout le monde sans omettre de présenter sa collègue qui ne parle pas correctement la langue. Puis la conversation commence, sérieuse et diplomatique.

**\- Je voulais vous parler de mes agissements en ce moment. Je tente de vous faire sortir rapidement de cette prison.**

**\- Qui est la jeune femme derrière vous ? Parle-t-elle notre langue ?**

**\- Non je ne crois pas mais il serait prudent de ne pas dire votre titre car dans notre monde votre vie est une histoire écrite et retranscrite à la télé. Ce qui veut dire que certains mots de votre langue peuvent marquer les esprits tels que Mae Govannen et d'autres...**

Après avoir rapidement fait les présentations à Marjorie, elle continue de parler aux elfes en oubliant totalement la présence de sa collègue dans son dos. Au bout de quelques secondes laissée seule sans surveillance, la nouvelle en profite pour enregistrer toute la conversation. Elle pense pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui pourra traduire les paroles de Laure et des elfes afin de la mettre en porte à faux avec les _inspecteurs._

Les deux femmes sortent de la pièce, remontent dans leurs bureaux et notent ce qu'elles viennent de faire. Laure_, _professionnelle, commence par prendre le modèle et par noyer son écran de lignes en format Arial 11.

L'inspecteur entre dans la pièce et annonce à Laure qu'il vient de voir le major et que les elfes ne pourront sortir que le lendemain car il faut une signature du ministère et qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à l'avoir ce soir. Il lui propose de prévenir les elfes afin qu'ils soient prêts à sortir dans la matinée de demain. Il prévient également qu'elle devra faire une allocution devant les médias. Il faudra également que les elfes soient présents et puissent répondre à quelques questions quand les médias le souhaiteront. Laure bien que peinée accepte tout de même la demande de son supérieur, en pensant que Legolas au moins sera épargné.

... The END of the chapter ...


	5. Chapter 4 : Cauchemars

Laure parcourt le chemin qui mène à chez elle avec beaucoup d'angoisse. Comment allait Legolas ? Quand allait-elle pouvoir lui ramener son père ? Elle poussa délicatement la porte après l'avoir déverrouillée et entre rapidement dans la pièce principale. Legolas semble s'être évaporé. Mais avant que la jeune femme ne laisse son cœur s'affoler, elle repense aux paroles de l'elfe la veille : "Le ciel est différent de chez nous..." Se peut-il ? Laure se rend donc dans la cuisine afin de préparer de l'eau fraîche car la température est élevée et se dirige droit vers le petit balcon qu'offre son appartement.

C'est ici, à la lumière du soleil, que Laure retrouve Legolas. Elle lui présente le rafraîchissement et tente de trouver les mots afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne reverra son père que le lendemain. Quelques heures, certes, mais elle, qui a vécu sans ses parents sait que la distance est parfois difficile à vivre. Surtout lorsque l'on est dans un monde que l'on ne maîtrise pas.

**\- Legolas ?**

**\- Oui, Wen Laure ? **

**\- Je voudrais vous avertir que je n'ai pas pu négocier la sortie de votre père pour aujourd'hui mais seulement pour demain.**

**\- Je ne vous en veux pas... Je comprends que vous ne pouviez pas en faire plus pour le moment. Je prierai Elbereth afin de revoir mon père le plus rapidement possible.**

**\- Euh... Bien sûr... Puis-je vous poser une question ?**

**\- Bien entendu Wen Laure**

**\- J'ai lu le livre qui parle de votre vie mais je ne crois pas avoir correctement compris comment votre monde a été créé par les Valar. J'aimerai que vous me racontiez la création de votre monde... **

**\- Eru Illuvatar a composé une merveilleuse mélodie et a demandé aux Ainur de chanter dessus en harmonie afin de créer un monde parfait mais Melkor le mauvais Vala, a tenté de prendre le dessus et c'est ce qui a permis au mal de prendre racine dans la création d'Eru Illuvatar. **

Legolas continua de parler pendant de longues heures de la création du père de tout leur monde Eru. Laure sourit en voyant que le jeune elfe semblait réellement passionné par le fait d'éduquer une pauvre humaine sur l'histoire de son peuple. Il lui raconta l'éveil des premiers-nés des Valar, les elfes... La jeune femme est subjuguée par la complexité de leur monde et ne s'interdit pas de poser de nombreux questions.

Au bout de quelques heures de discussion, la jeune femme bien que curieuse commence à bailler fortement. Legolas, bien plus résistant, ne s'en offusque pas et propose à sa comparse de prendre du repos et de reprendre le lendemain... Il argumente que les autres elfes en savent même sûrement plus que lui concernant l'éveil des elfes car certains ont vécu il y a très longtemps et ont eu la chance de côtoyer les premiers elfes d'Arda. La jeune femme se rappelle du faciès du père de Legolas et suppose que l'elfe pense à ce dernier.

La jeune femme se rend dans sa chambre et part se coucher sans manger. Elle propose à son colocataire de prendre ce qu'il veut dans le frigo afin de se nourrir. Elle se met sous le drap et commence à s'endormir lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit dans la cuisine. Pensant que l'elfe s'est blessé, elle accourt dans la pièce en appelant son prénom mais rien ne vient. Pourtant elle sait qu'elle a une bonne ouïe. Alors elle accourt dans la salle et se rend compte que deux hommes tiennent Legolas et qu'il ne peut se défendre.

\- Lâchez-le !

\- Mademoiselle Tehcoh ? Vous connaissez cet individu ?

\- Oui, il s'appelle Legolas et c'est un ami. Pourquoi l'avoir violenté comme ceci et comment êtes-vous entré chez moi ?

\- Nous avons pris ce jeune homme pour un cambrioleur et nous sommes entrés car nous l'avons vu de votre fenêtre.

\- Il est avec moi depuis plus de trois heures, nous étions en train de parler sur la terrasse donc soit vous m'espionnez mais très mal, soit vous êtes juste très idiots. Vous avez démoli ma porte sans prendre le temps d'analyser la situation ! Je veux vos noms ainsi que vos numéros de matricules afin de faire un rapport à mon supérieur dès demain matin. Et relâchez ce pauvre homme voyons !

\- Bien, Madame.

Les hommes relâchent le blond puis repartent les épaules baissées et le regard fuyant. L'elfe comprenant qu'il vient de faire face à deux des collègues de la jeune femme. Il semble comprendre pourquoi la femme ne veut pas qu'il l'accompagne à son travail. Les hommes appellent un serrurier et font rapidement remplacer la porte de la jeune secrétaire. Après le départ des deux hommes et le remplacement de la porte, soit vers 2h du matin, la jeune femme s'avance afin de parler au jeune homme visiblement pensif. Le blond est assis dans le canapé et ne semble pas vouloir bouger... La jeune femme brune s'avance vers le jeune homme et s'assoit à côté de lui. Elle cherche ses mots et commence à bafouiller.

**\- Je...Je...suis désolée...**

**\- Désolée de quoi ? **

**\- Désolée que mes amis t'aient autant secoué. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient à côté et qu'ils oseraient démolir ma porte. **

**\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que tes amis aient mal réagi et qu'ils aient souhaité te protéger. Je réalise mieux pourquoi tu ne souhaitais pas m'emmener avec toi.**

**\- Tu verras, je te ramènerai ton père et je suis sûr que vous pourrez rentrer tous ensemble chez vous dans peu de temps. **

Le jeune elfe remercia la jeune femme de son soutien et lui proposa de retourner dans sa chambre afin de finir sa nuit dans les meilleures conditions. Cette dernière, bien trop heureuse de retrouver le confort de son lit, s'exécuta. Elle replongea rapidement dans des songes beaucoup moins calmes que ceux avant l'intervention des deux policiers. Elle se vit courir dans les bois pourchassée par des chiens et des hommes. Des deux, la jeune Laure, semblait avoir plus peur des seconds que des premiers. Troublée, elle tenta de se cacher mais est finalement rattrapée par ses poursuivants puis emmenée de force sans aucun espoir de fuite. Tout devint noir et lorsque la lumière revint, la jeune femme reconnut les cellules du quai des Orfèvres. Sauf que pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle n'était pas du côté libre de la salle. Elle commence à paniquer et regarde autour d'elle, se rendant compte qu'elle n'est pas seule dans la salle exigüe. Une silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs se dresse devant elle, il n'est pas difficile de reconnaître le physique et la tenue plus que nominative de Venedil. L'elfe a le regard encore plus froid qu'à l'accoutumé et commence à s'adresser à elle de manière très représentative de l'émotion qui envahit le garde.

**\- Pourquoi ? Comment as-tu pu ? **

**\- Faire quoi ? Je ne comprends rien !**

**\- A cause de toi, le roi va mourir et notre royaume sera détruit ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance ! **

**\- Je ne comprends pas, j'ai caché sa vraie nature afin qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis ! Je ne voulais pas qui lui arrive du mal...**

Puis soudain la voix de Laure se bloque, rien n'est logique...Il y a encore quelques heures elle parlait avec Legolas de sa manière de voir le monde et maintenant elle se retrouve enfermée avec le plus dangereux des elfes qui l'accuse d'avoir blessé le roi et le prince. Alors que Laure tente de reprendre le cours de ses pensées, l'elfe lui fonce dessus et commence à la ruer de coup. Jamais, elle n'avait pensé qu'un être aussi froid que le jeune homme puisse devenir aussi irréfléchi et si bouillant. Comprenant que sa vie va sûrement prendre fin ici, la jeune femme fait ses prières. Alors qu'elle repart dans l'inconscience, un homme entouré de noir se rapproche et la menace de ne plus aider les elfes si elle ne veut pas finir comme cela.

Laure se réveille en pleurs et entoure ses genoux de ses bras. Encore secouée de son cauchemar, la jeune femme se rend directement dans la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir avant de se mettre en quête de Legolas. Bien que fortement dérangée par les paroles de l'inconnu en noir, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la sécurité de son compagnon. Elle commence à paniquer lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que le jeune homme n'est pas présent dans l'appartement. Elle finit par se rendre sur le balcon mais le choc est complet... Pas d'elfe à l'horizon. Aurait-elle rêvée toute cette histoire et aucun elfe ne serait venue déranger son quotidien ? Qu'avait-elle imaginé et qu'est-ce qui était vrai ? Elle parcourt rapidement l'appartement et enfile à la hâte un jogging et un léger pull ainsi que ses vieilles Vans avant de courir dans les rues appelant fortement Legolas, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Alors que la jeune femme traverse la rue, une voiture venue en contresens la percute sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. La même silhouette noire s'approche et lui renouvelle la menace.

Laure sursaute et crie très fortement. Legolas, attiré par tous ses gémissements, se tient près d'elle et tente de la calmer. L'effroi est facilement lisible dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle s'accroche à lui puis rapidement se défait de son étreinte en criant que ce n'est pas possible. Elle pense encore être dans un de ces drôles de rêves qui semblent si réels. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, la jeune femme se blottit dans les bras du timide Legolas et lui demande de lui promettre que ce n'est pas un rêve mais bien la réalité et qu'il ne va pas à nouveau disparaître sans rien dire. Legolas, bien que réservé, la rassure. Il frotte doucement son dos dans l'espoir de calmer la jeune femme, ce qui pour l'instant n'a pas l'effet escompté. Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme se calme et se rendort dans les bras de l'elfe. Bien que attendrit par la jeune demoiselle, le prince ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la réaction de la jeune femme était extrême et peu commune. Lui qui ne connaissait pas les rêves mais qui voyait les morts la nuit, ne pouvait que comprendre et être compatissant envers ceux que les rêves ne laissaient pas tranquille.

Doucement, il lâche la jeune femme et se rend sur le canapé où il commence à songer...Pour lui aussi les rêves n'étaient pas doux et rien que de penser aux derniers en date, la mort de son ancien compagnon Lenciliot, le mettait dans tous ses états. Il continua de penser jusqu'à ce qu'Irmo s'invite en lui et ne régisse sa conscience parfois trop lourde à porter…


	6. Chapter 5 : Au devant des projecteurs

Laure se réveille... Elle tremble, encore choquée de la soirée. Ses cauchemars semblaient si réels qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu Legolas quand celui-ci s'était penché sur elle afin de la calmer. En fait, la jeune femme avait de nouveau peur de ne plus le voir à ses côtés, c'est ce qui l'a poussée à se lever et à vérifier tout l'appartement. Elle découvre le jeune elfe endormi sur le canapé, ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalant sur l'oreiller et sa main droite posée délicatement sous sa joue. Il semble si paisible que la jeune femme ne fait pas de bruit afin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle se rend dans la cuisine et entreprend de faire le petit-déjeuner pour deux. Elle sort les bols, ouvre le réfrigérateur et y récupère des fruits frais et du fromage blanc.

Elle prend un plateau et y dépose le tout ainsi que deux verres, du jus de pomme et des tartines de pain complet, beurrées. Elle apporte le plateau jusque dans la salle et s'approche de l'elfe dans l'optique de le réveiller. Seulement, dès que Laure se trouve à proximité de lui, le jeune homme se lève brusquement et sourit en voyant la mine radieuse de la brune.

Legolas détourne rapidement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec le copieux petit-déjeuner. Legolas est ce que l'on appelle couramment un gourmand et ne se fait pas prier pour entamer son verre de jus. Mais alors que Laure s'empare d'une tartine, la jeune femme se rend compte de l'heure tardive...Elle est en retard...en retard ! Laure reçoit l'information comme un électrochoc et commence à courir partout. Sans prendre en considération le regard abasourdi du prince.

**\- Que faites-vous ? Demande Legolas en rougissant fortement.**

**\- Je vais être en retard ! Je dois faire sortir votre père aujourd'hui et il va demander à Venedil de me faire la peau, si je laisse enfermer une journée supplémentaire.**

**\- Je ne pense pas que mon père se montrera si cruel sachant ce que vous avez subi hier soir, jeune Laure. Dans votre cas, mon père m'aurait empêché de me rendre au travail. **

**\- Je ne vais sûrement pas louper une journée de travail pour un petit cauchemar. Je veux vous ramener votre père au plus vite !**

Laure continue de se préparer sous l'œil de la pendule qui avance sans scrupule. Après avoir enfilé un jean bleu et un haut blanc avec des inscriptions à moitiés effacées par le lavage. Elle rajoute des baskets blanches et un sac à dos de la même couleur. Elle lance rapidement un au revoir à Legolas avant de courir afin de prendre son bus. Sans trop savoir comment, elle n'a que deux minutes de retard, ce qui la fait sourire.

Elle entre dans le bureau et y retrouve l'inspecteur occupé à son office et Marjorie qui semble travailler à sa place. Elle se met rapidement à la sienne et commence la journée par aller chercher le café de son supérieur. Elle descend donc les escaliers qui la mènent à la machine à café. Comme à l'ordinaire, la jeune femme prend son Latté Macchiato et prend un expresso pour l'inspecteur Renardier.

Alors que la jeune femme est sur le point de remonter, le major se présente devant elle et l'invite à se rendre dans son bureau à la fin de la journée dans le but de faire sortir les elfes de leurs cellules et de préparer ensemble le discours que la jeune fille devra tenir devant tous les médias présents sur le parvis. D'après le major Chevalier, elle devra également participer à une interview en présence des elfes afin qu'ils puissent répondre aux différentes questions de la journaliste.

Laure acquiesce et remonte dans le bureau en tremblant. Elle dépose le gobelet de son chef et repart vers son espace de travail avant de finalement demander un rendez-vous avec le rouquin dans un espace privé. Le vieux flic l'emmène dans un bureau libre.

\- Que veux-tu jeune fille ?

\- Je voulais vous demander. Comment faites-vous pour être parfait à la télé ? Le major vient de me prévenir que je devrai sûrement participer au discours pour la libération des elfes mais également à une interview mais rien que d'y penser, j'en tremble.

\- Haha, ne t'inquiète pas petite. Tu t'en sortiras très bien et je suis sûre que tu feras mieux que moi mais si tu veux réellement savoir ce que tu peux faire c'est simple...Tu n'as qu'à te dire que ce sont tes amis que tu présentes au monde et tu verras que tu sauras quoi dire.

Laure et l'inspecteur retournent dans le bureau et tombent nez à nez avec une jeune secrétaire, arrivée quelques années auparavant. La brune n'a jamais pu supporter cette fille et Jacques Chevalier lui-même reconnaît que la femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années est plus qu'inutile au sein de leur service. Hors, il s'agit de la fille d'un des grands Major de la police et rien ne peut l'atteindre.

Que la jeune femme soit dans le bureau est un peu inévitable mais elle semble soucieuse et inquiète de les voir. Elle doit tout de même se douter qu'ils n'allaient pas être dehors pendant des heures mais elle paraît tout de même surprise de les voir. Alors qu'elle repart, les deux rentrent à nouveau dans le bureau et remarque que rien n'a bougés. Ils reprennent rapidement leur place et continuent leur tâche précédente.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque midi et demie est passé, Laure se rend au réfectoire avec ses collègues et les discussions portent souvent sur les elfes et leurs présences sur Terre. Certains complotistes élaborent même une théorie sur la prétendue possibilité que les elfes envahissent la Terre avec l'aide des gouvernements. Il s'agit de ces hommes qui pensent qu'ils doivent rester enfermés dans leur prison et ne pas retrouver la lumière du jour. Laure écoute les avis des gens sans intervenir de peur d'être prise à partie par tous les groupes créés.

Le major Chevalier se rend à la table de l'inspecteur Renardier, sur laquelle se trouve également Laure et Marjorie. Il commence par prendre des nouvelles des deux filles et n'hésite pas à leur demander ce qu'elles pensent de telle ou telle affaire. Étrangement, Marjorie semble rester plutôt calme et neutre en face du major...Laure se demande ce qui peut bien la retenir de dire ce qu'elle veut car avec eux, elle n'hésite pas.

Le major semble intéressé par le passé scolaire de Marjorie. Elle explique qu'elle a été dans la même école que Laure et qu'elles ont suivi un peu près le même cursus jusqu'à la FAC...Elle explique qu'alors que Laure est partie dans le droit, elle a décidé de faire du journalisme mais qu'elle n'a pas été embauchée après son diplôme et elle a décidé de se reconvertir dans le secrétariat.

Laure ne comprend pas trop pourquoi Marjorie travaille alors que sa famille est richissime, qu'elle connaît la jeune femme et sait qu'elle n'aime pas travailler. Elle reprend le cours de la conversation et tente de suivre le parcours scolaire de sa rivale.

Peu intéressée par la conversation, Laure commence à rêvasser et ne tient plus compte de son entourage. Elle repense à sa discussion avec Legolas la veille, elle espère qu'il n'y aura pas de retard à la fin de la journée afin de retourner rapidement chez elle. Alors qu'elle continue de réfléchir au déroulement de la journée, l'inspecteur la ramène sur Terre en lui posant quelques questions concernant le discours qu'elle doit faire devant les médias. C'est alors que Marjorie lance un regard noir à la jeune fille qui vient de prendre l'attention de tous.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment faire, j'avoue ne pas savoir trop quoi dire. Je suis très stressée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à dire trop de choses à part la raison qui nous pousse à les faire sortir et pourquoi tu as accepté que ce soit chez toi. Et pour l'interview, tu devras juste traduire les questions et les réponses et dès que tu sens que ça ne va pas bien tourner, tu nous fais signe.

\- Laure va passer à la télé ?

\- Oui Marjorie, elle a accepté d'héberger les elfes chez elle afin de libérer les cellules et obtenir des informations de manière détournée.

\- Ah, je ne savais pas...

Marjorie regarde Laure et se rend compte de la confiance que lui donnent les deux hommes. Elle mange rapidement avant de prétexter du travail pour s'éclipser et laisser les trois autres seuls. Les trois continuent de parler de la soirée et les deux plus vieux lui donnent quelques conseils concernant les réponses qu'elle devra donner aux médias. Ils l'informent qu'elle ne doit pas lâcher son adresse car cela la mettrait en danger et que tous ne seront pas d'accord sur la libération des elfes.

Alors que le repas se termine, l'inspecteur remarque qu'un téléphone a été oublié sur la table. Bien qu'il soupçonne que ce soit celui de Marjorie, son instinct lui dit de regarder dedans. Alors que la page d'accueil apparaît, le vieux flic se rend compte que le micro est ouvert et que Marjorie a bien enregistré toute la conversation. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais cette révélation le met rapidement en colère car ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une taupe utilise ce genre de méthode au sein du quai des Orfèvres.

Il ne laissera pas passer ça. Il remonte dans le bureau et continue de travailler l'air de rien. Il décide de ne pas rendre le téléphone de la blonde et d'attendre que cette dernière lui fasse remonter l'information avant de la prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Alors que l'après-midi passe lentement, la jeune secrétaire sort du bureau et se rend dans le réfectoire afin d'y récupérer son bien mais malheureusement à sa plus grande horreur, elle ne trouve pas son précieux sésame.

Elle remonte dépitée dans le bureau et demande à l'inspecteur la marche à suivre afin de faire une déclaration de vol de téléphone. Le vieux policier lui montre le téléphone.

\- Que faisais-tu avec ce téléphone dans le réfectoire et dans les salles d'audiences ?

\- Je… Je voulais juste traduire ce que Laure disait aux elfes... Afin que nous puissions savoir ce que disent les elfes.

\- Qui t'a autorisé à entrer un téléphone dans une salle potentiellement dangereuse ?

\- Personne, monsieur, je suis désolée.

\- Je n'accepterai pas une nouvelle bavure. Imagine que les elfes aient menti et qu'ils appellent quelqu'un de leur peuple pour venir les chercher. Aurais-tu assumé les dizaines de blessés qui auraient résulté de ce manquement au protocole ?

\- Je n'avais pas réellement pris en compte le danger que je faisais peser sur tout le monde. Je m'en excuse et vous promets que cela ne se reproduire pas.

\- Bien j'accepte tes excuses mais je tiens également à m'assurer que tu ne recommenceras pas en t'interdisant formellement de te rendre dans les salles d'audiences et dans le couloir des cellules.

Marjorie baisse la tête et comprend qu'elle vient de faire une énorme erreur et qu'elle ne pourra pas chercher les informations qu'elle souhaitait afin de faire tomber Laure. Comment va-t-elle pouvoir s'arranger pour faire perdre la face à sa rivale ? Elle récupère son téléphone et le range dans son sac sous les regards méfiants et suspicieux de ses deux collègues. Chacun retourne à ses occupations précédentes sans relâcher l'attention qui s'est fixé sur la jeune débutante. Laure ne cesse de lancer des coups d'œil à Marjorie afin de jauger ce qu'elle a pu enregistrer de ses conversations avec le roi des elfes. Alors que Laure réfléchit depuis plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvre sur la secrétaire personnelle du major qui indique à Laure de bien vouloir la suivre. Ca y est, c'est le moment !

Elle monte les étages la séparant du major et toque discrètement à la porte de ce dernier. Il lui intime de rentrer rapidement et la fait s'asseoir sur la chaise qui fait face à son bureau. Il sort tout une liasse de papier avec des en-têtes officielles colorées du traditionnel "bleu, blanc, rouge" national. Il lui expose les différentes phases qui vont constituer la libération des elfes. La première sera de signer tous les documents officiels qui permettront au policier de référencer l'adresse des elfes pendant la durée de leur séjour. La deuxième sera donc de les faire sortir des cellules. La troisième, de faire un discours et enfin la quatrième, qui est de participer à une interview en compagnie des elfes pour la chaîne TV Life présentée par Cassandra Lomier.

Nous ne serons jamais loin de toi et tu ne devras surtout pas nous cacher quoi que ce soit concernant les difficultés que tu rencontres avec les elfes. Si jamais ils te font du mal ou que leurs comportements ne sont plus adaptés à la liberté, tu nous préviens et nous les ferons de nouveau arrêter. Je te demanderai aussi de faire des recherches avec leur soutien afin de trouver un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux.

\- Bien, monsieur. Je n'hésiterais à pas à vous contacter si je ressens le besoin d'obtenir de l'aide.

Le major lui tend 3 documents qu'il définit comme un "contrat d'engagement" en tant qu'informatrice auprès des bureaux de la Police judiciaire du Quai des Orfèvres. La jeune femme signe les trois avant de recevoir un nouveau document qui stipule qu'elle doit répondre honnêtement aux questions des journalistes et s'engagent à faire visiter leur monde aux elfes. Après lecture dudit document, Laure relève la tête.

\- Je vais devoir faire sortir les elfes de mon appartement ? Vous êtes sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?

\- Je ne pense pas que cela en soit une mais nous n'avons pas eu notre mot à dire. En effet, la demande vient du ministre de l'intérieur.

Alors Laure reprend ses lectures et ses signatures. Elle ne vit pas très bien le fait d'exposer ses amis à la presse mondiale mais elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Elle devra sûrement parler de Legolas car il ne voudra sûrement pas rester seul dans l'appartement. Elle décide donc de se lancer pendant que personne n'écoute.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...J'ai peur que vous soyez en colère et que vous me licenciez.

\- Dis toujours...Laure.

\- Il y a quelques jours maintenant, je me suis retrouvée confronté à une situation des plus difficiles lorsqu'un elfe est apparu dans ma cuisine. Il avait fait un malaise et n'a pas réagi tout de suite. Il s'appelle Legolas et m'a dit qu'il cherchait son père. Comme j'avais votre autorisation pour faire sortir son paternel, je n'ai pris la peine de vous prévenir de la présence de cet elfe.

\- Et pourquoi le fais-tu maintenant ?

\- Je ne voulais pas garder ce secret alors que vous faites absolument tout pour que je sois en sécurité et faire sortir les elfes va m'obliger à faire sortir l'elfe également.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas et sache que nous avions vu que tu avais un secret. Cependant, je suis réellement heureux que tu es eu l'intelligence de me faire ta confidence avant que je ne le découvre moi-même.

Laure baisse les yeux et se rend compte qu'elle aurait dû faire confiance aux policiers qui l'ont soutenu dans sa démarche. Elle continue donc de signer les documents et accepte donc de faire visiter la ville aux elfes. Après avoir expliqué la venue de Legolas, la jeune fille se sent un peu plus légère et accepte volontiers le verre d'eau que le plus âgé lui tend. Elle se demande rapidement, comment les inspecteurs vont bien pouvoir expliquer la présence de Legolas dans la délégation alors qu'ils ont affirmé n'avoir que sept elfes en cellules ?

\- Je viens de réfléchir, ne pourrais-tu pas aller chercher l'elfe et le poster de manière à se qu'il se précipite vers son père au moment où vous serez devant les caméras. Cela rendra la scène touchante et fera passer l'information ?

\- Je peux toujours tenter la manœuvre mais il faut pour cela que je parte maintenant car le discours est dans deux heures et que je dois encore briefer les elfes sur ce qui les attendent en sortant.

\- Eh bien, je vais prévenir Jacques et reviens vite !

Laure sort rapidement de la salle et court dans les étages afin de rejoindre son bureau. Pendant la durée du trajet, le major en profite pour prévenir le supérieur de Laure de la situation et lui indique la marche à suivre. Laure fit irruption dans le bureau et prend son sac avant de filer vers la sortie sans plus de cérémonie.

**\- Legolas, êtes-vous là ? **

**\- Oui je suis sur le balcon, chère Laure**

**\- Il faut que vous veniez me voir s'il vous plaît. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander...Il faut que vous jouiez le jeu afin que je puisse faire sortir votre père. **

**\- Dîtes-moi et je ferais ce que vous voudrez, Wen Laure. **

**\- Il faut que vous veniez avec moi et que vous acceptiez une petite mise en scène de vos retrouvailles avec votre père afin que les humains ne vous fassent pas de mal et aient une meilleure opinion de vous. **

**\- Même si j'avoue ne pas comprendre le pourquoi de cette demande, je suppose que vous avez besoin de ça pour faire sortir mon père sinon vous auriez trouvé une autre solution. **

**\- J'ai réellement besoin de vous…**

Alors que Legolas hoche la tête, la jeune femme se rapproche de l'elfe et lui tend des lunettes de soleil et un foulard. L'elfe la regarde surpris, la jeune femme lui explique qu'elle ne sait pas s'il va supporter les bruits et la lumière de son monde. Le prince accepte donc de prendre les lunettes mais refuse le foulard prétextant que son père se moquera de lui pendant des siècles s'il le voit avec ça en désignant le foulard léopard.

Legolas finit par se ranger à l'idée de Laure concernant les lunettes mais refuse catégoriquement de porter le foulard. Il s'avance et ouvre la porte afin que Laure comprenne qu'il ne rajoutera pas l'accessoire criard. Laure le suit en souriant et le prévient des risques de son monde. Elle prend le temps de lui faire une liste assez exhaustive de tous les dangers peuplant son monde, notamment les voitures, les bruits, le manque d'oxygène pure et les commentaires désobligeants des autres.

Ils descendent les escaliers et se rendent dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble puis sortent dans la rue. L'arrêt de bus n'est pas très loin mais le chemin est semé d'embûches pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas initié à son monde. Il y a d'abord le restaurant rapide qui empeste l'huile de friture, ce qui provoque à Legolas un froncement du nez et des sourcils. Après qu'ils soient passé devant le fast-food, il arrive devant le passage piéton…Legolas tente de passés rapidement mais il est retenu par Laure car une voiture arrive. Alors qu'il pense que tout est enfin terminé, il reste encore quelques étapes…Notamment passé devant un lycée bondé de monde qui potentiellement peuvent reconnaître Legolas.

Après cinquante mètres d'épreuves en tous genres, Laure et Legolas arrivent à l'arrêt du bus. Ce dernier ne se fait pas attendre et arrive quelques minutes après le duo. Laure comprend alors que le plus dur est fait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pense car il faudra encore faire attendre Legolas sur le côté et lui faire un signe au moment où il devra apparaître devant les caméras. Après quelques minutes, les deux comparses arrivent devant le commissariat. Laure indique un lieu où Legolas pourra attendre à l'abri des regards et lui dit qu'elle lui fera signe quand il devra venir vers son père. Après ce petit briefing, Laure repart au pas de course vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Laure entre dans le bureau rapidement et prend son carnet afin de prendre des notes et faire un discours qui se tient. Elle rejoint le major et l'informe qu'elle a réussi à convaincre l'elfe à se rendre jusqu'ici. Le major la félicite et l'invite à venir chercher les elfes qui sont en cellules afin de les faire sortir. Ils redescendent et retrouvent l'inspecteur Renardier devant les cellules. Les elfes se massent devant les grilles et les gardes poussent leur roi vers le fond de la pièce. La clé tourne dans la serrure et les hommes font sortir les prisonniers qui retrouvent Laure à la sortie. Elle explique rapidement ce qui va arriver dans quelques minutes et les prévient qu'ils devront répondre à des questions de la part des humains vivants à l'extérieur de ses murs.

Bien qu'ennuyé par la situation, ils acceptent les conditions de leur libération et se dirigent avec la jeune fille vers le hall de l'immeuble. Laure tente de les prévenir de ce qui va les attendre dehors.

**\- Vous risquez de ne pas aimer les odeurs de la rue, les bruits puissants ou les agressions visuelles liées à la sensibilité de vos yeux. **

**\- Nous ferons avec et nous tenterons de nous accommoder de ces désagréments. Je ne pense pas que cela sera si difficile à supporter. **

**\- Votre fils a eu pourtant pas mal de difficultés à les surmonter mais j'accepte votre confiance en vous et nous verrons de quoi il en retourne. **

Toujours en riant la jeune femme avance dans le couloir et ouvre la porte menant à l'extérieur. Les médias sont à proximité et attendent devant le parvis qu'ils nous répondent à leurs questions. Laure fait signe à Legolas de venir devant son père et ce dernier se précipite dans les bras de son père qui ne s'attend pas à recevoir un tel accueil de la part de son fils.

Tout d'un coup les médias commencent à s'agiter et Laure se rend sur le promontoire prévu pour la conférence de presse.

\- Je suis Laure Thecoh, secrétaire dans le bureau des affaires internes du Quai des Orfèvres et récemment j'ai été promue au rang de traductrice afin de parler avec les êtres venus d'ailleurs. J'ai pu découvrir des personnes intelligentes mais également perdues et j'ai alors décidé qu'il était de notre devoir de les aider et je me suis dévouée afin de les loger jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rentrer chez eux. Avez-vous de questions ?

\- Où seront-ils logés ?

\- Dans mon appartement…Je ne suis pas autoriser à vous dévoiler leur adresse exacte.

\- Avez-vous pu obtenir quelques noms supplémentaires. Le policier nous as dit que les seuls connus étaient Tressalia et Raëlios ?

\- Oui, nous avons donc Riliam, Caseyliëssa, Lilith, Venedil et Thranduil, désigne Laure en les montrant de la main. Et enfin, nous avons Legolas qui est arrivé quelques jours après les autres et qui cherchait sa famille.

\- Vont-ils rester longtemps parmi nous ?

\- Je pense que cela dépendra de la manière que nous trouverons pour les ramener chez eux.

\- Ne peuvent-ils pas dire un seul mot ?

\- Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne parle notre langue mais je pense qu'avec le temps, ils pourraient bien apprendre notre dialecte.

Après encore plusieurs questions de la part des médias, une jeune femme blonde s'approche et se présente en tant que Cassandra Lomier, journaliste de Tv Life et indique qu'elle a obtenu une autorisation spéciale afin d'interviewer les elfes en exclusivité. Des agents techniques installent des sièges en pleine rue et invitent tout le monde à s'asseoir.

« Bonjour, je suis Cassandra Lomier et vous êtes en direct sur Tv Life. Je suis devant le quai des Orfèvres où se déroule depuis trois jours une enquête passionnante sur la présence de créatures étranges apparues dans les jardins du président. Après avoir pensé à une attaque terroriste, les inspecteurs ont tenté d'entrer en contact avec les individus sans succès. Seulement, une jeune femme de leur service pratiquant la langue fantaisiste du groupe à accepter de traduire et de loger les êtres extraterrestres. Laissons la parole à la jeune Laure Thecoh qui est à nos côtés, entouré par les elfes.

\- Laure votre position au sein du quai des Orfèvres à beaucoup évolué ces derniers jours ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai commencé par être une secrétaire du commissariat et lorsque l'on a découvert que je pouvais leur parler, mes supérieurs ont décidé que je pouvais être utile et je me suis donc rendue dans les cellules de mes voisins et j'ai tenté de faire le meilleur travail possible.

\- Puis-je poser une question à l'elfe brun qui fait toujours la tête avec les yeux de tueur ?

\- Venedil ? oui, je traduirais la question et la réponse…

\- Quels est son rôle dans le groupe et pourquoi fait-il cette tête ?

**\- La jeune femme souhaite poser une question à Venedil…Elle souhaite savoir votre rôle au sein de votre équipe et pourquoi…vous êtes aussi en colère ? **

**\- Je suis le capitaine des armées du roi et je ne suis pas en colère, je n'aime juste pas être observé de la sorte ! **

\- Donc il me dit qu'il est capitaine du groupe de guerriers ici présents et qu'il n'aime juste pas être le centre de l'attention. Autre chose ?

\- Oui, auriez-vous la possibilité de me dire si le blond aux yeux de glace et à l'armure argentée est célibataire ou non…Cela plairait grandement à nos spectatrices.

**\- Thranduil, la jeune femme dit qu'elle aimerait connaitre votre statut marital…Suis-je autorisé à lui annoncer l'existence de votre femme ou préféreriez-vous garder le secret ? **

**\- Je ne pense pas que dire que je suis célibataire aura un bon effet. Je ne veux pas être attendu par des centaines de femmes sachant que ma tendre est encore en mon royaume à espérer que je rentre. Je vous autorise donc à dévoiler l'existence de mon épouse. **

\- L'elfe blond s'appelle Thranduil et il est marié depuis des millénaires à une jeune elleth du nom de Nàriël qui l'attend dans son monde. Avez-vous d'autres questions car j'aimerais rentrer chez moi maintenant ?

\- Non je n'en ai plus

Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, il y a de magnifiques spécimens par ici et tous ne sont forcément pas mariés. Je vais laisser Laure rentrer chez elle et également permettre aux elfes de se reposer. C'était Cassandra Lomier pour Tv Life. »

Laure se relève et se rend à son appartement en compagnie des elfes en prenant les transports puis les invite à rentrer.


	7. Chapter 6 : Souvenirs et Danger

Coucou,

On m'a informé que certains Tiret de parole n'était pas présent et je vous avoue que je n'arrive pas à régler ce soucis. En revanche afin de mettre au clair ma typographie : Le gras est réservé au discours présenté en elfique.

Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Laure se défait de ses affaires et entreprend de trouver une place pour que chacun ait sa place à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Evidemment, elle décide de laisser sa chambre au roi et celle de sa colocataire au prince afin qu'ils puissent dormir au mieux. Les autres se répartissent le peu de place se trouvant dans la salle et se placent de manière très ordonnée. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'a rien pris pour faire manger tous ces estomacs, elle décide alors de se rendre au centre commercial le plus proche afin d'acheter quelques provisions.

Alors qu'elle va pour sortir, le roi lui demande où elle va. Elle lui indique qu'elle doit se rendre dans une grande structure afin de chercher de quoi nourrir tous ses sujets mais avant même que Laure ait finit son discours sur l'inutilité d'y emmener quelqu'un, le roi à déjà affecté Riliam à la tâche. Le brun se lève et se place derrière elle afin de la protéger d'éventuels dangers. Bien que la présence de l'elfe soit superflu, la jeune femme accepte tout de même sa participation et le prévient que les désagréments subis à l'aller vont de nouveau se manifester au retour mais le jeune mâle ne semble pas prêt à laisser sa protégée s'en aller sans lui.

Laure descend rapidement les escaliers suivie de son garde du corps qui compte bien la coller jusqu'à leur retour. Enfin rendue en bas de l'immeuble, Laure s'interroge sur ce que mangent les elfes et hésite à poser la question à son protecteur de peur de passer pour une inculte. Seulement après réflexion, Laure se dit qu'il valait mieux paraître ignorante devant Riliam que devant tous les elfes et de ne pas satisfaire le roi. Elle se décide donc à poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

**\- Dîtes-moi Riliam, que mangent les elfes de votre monde ? **

**\- Nous mangeons souvent des fruits et légumes que nous cultivons mais à la différence de nos voisins de Fondcombe, nous mangeons parfois du gibier. C'est d'ailleurs un met rare que le roi apprécie à sa juste valeur. **

**\- Vous voulez-dire que le roi acceptera de manger de la viande ? **

**\- Oui, il acceptera. Mais je vous préviens Wen Laure, son palais est des plus affinés. **

Consciente que son compagnon ne lui dit pas cela pour rien, Laure se rend directement au boucher et lui demande une belle pièce de boeuf tendre et juteuse. Le brun lui fait un signe de la tête que la jeune femme prend comme une confirmation et elle sort son porte monnaie. Alors que Laure allait sortir de la boutique, une jeune femme entre dans le commerce et fixe l'elfe du regard avant de ressortir précipitamment et de prévenir tout le quartier de la présence de la créature.

Une grande foule se présente devant l'échoppe du pauvre boucher qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Il tente d'aider ses clients à sortir tout en étant lui aussi un peu surpris de la présence de l'elfe dans sa boutique. Brusquement, alors que Laure pense ne plus pouvoir sortir, Riliam avance et bouscule les personnes massées devant l'entrée, emmenant avec lui Laure qui reste bouche-bée face à la scène. Evidemment, les commentaires fusent concernant la soi-disant incivilité du brun mais le concerné ne semble pas faire cas des murmures s'élevant autour de lui et continue d'avancer.

Alors que Laure pense être sortie du piège, un des hommes, qui a été poussé, se présente devant Riliam et le menace de le frapper pour son manque de respect. Bien entendu, l'elfe le regarde et me lance d'un air surpris :

**\- Que me veut l'humain ?** **Il ne semble pas très heureux…**

**\- En sortant comme cela, il s'est senti insulté mais ce n'est qu'un idiot qui veut jouer à la bagarre pour savoir qui est le plus idiot des deux. Ne rentrez pas dans son jeu où vous aurez des ennuis.**

**\- Bien, je vous fais confiance, Wen Laure.**

**\- Appelez-moi Laure se sera largement suffisant…**

**\- Comme vous le souhaitez. **

Alors que l'homme continue de haranguer la foule, l'elfe se décale et passe entre deux personnes, ce qui fait évidemment rire Laure qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'homme aux cheveux auburn et aux regards noirs continue de les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au niveau de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Laure et Riliam escaladent les quatre volées de marche qui mènent jusqu'au logement et entre sans faire de bruits. La brune découvre tous les elfes en train de deviser gaiement sur la beauté de leur royaume.

En effet, Legolas lui avait raconté que lors du départ du roi, la guerre faisait rage et que leur royaume avait du mal à s'en sortir mais il l'avait aussitôt rassurée en lui disant que grâce à la force de caractère de la reine et aux gardes restés sur place, le royaume resplendissait de plus belle, ce qui rendait rêveur les elfes présents dans son monde. Même le roi semblait avoir perdu ce côté fier et distant pour un sourire et un regard lumineux.

Laure entre d'un pas franc dans l'appartement, salue tout le monde et se rend dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme entend pleins de bruits venant de la salle. Inquiète, elle se rend dans la pièce et remarque que les elfes ont transformé son petit coin repas, en un lieu de banquet éphémère. Les chaises manquantes ont été créées avec le petit banc présent quelques minutes avant sur le balcon de l'appartement. Le roi est en retrait, entouré de Venedil et de Lilith. Le premier semble ravi de la cohésion dont font preuve ses gardes et son fils, tandis que les autres semblent détachés et froids face à ce mouvement de solidarité.

Le plat est rapidement prêt et tout le monde s'installe à la table avec plus ou moins d'envie. Laure tourne son regard vers Legolas afin d'obtenir un peu de courage pendant que Lilith la regarde fixement. Ce regard la met réellement mal à l'aise, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour mériter ce regard. Les autres elfes se servent sans se soucier de l'absence d'appétit de la part du duo, même le roi goûte avec appétit à ce qu'il nomme un festin. Venedil semble se détendre imperceptiblement mais garde son regard rivé sur le roi, prêt à le protéger à tout moment.

Alors qu'une atmosphère chaleureuse s'empare de la salle, un brusque coup à la porte de la jeune femme rappelle tout le monde à l'ordre. Les gardes se tiennent prêts à intervenir et l'humaine se rend à la porte afin de voir qui toque à cette heure ci. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouve l'homme qui les a interpellé à la sortie de la boutique, il est tranquillement avachi contre le montant de la porte et ne semble pas être perdu ce qui prouve qu'il voulait bien être à cet étage. La jeune bureaucrate s'avance avec l'espoir de régler le conflit le plus pacifiquement possible, malgré le niveau d'énervement de son interlocuteur.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je veux voir l'idiot qui m'a poussé maintenant !

\- Désolé mais je ne peux rien pour vous, il n'est plus là et je ne souhaite pas vous parler.

\- Je vous ai vu rentrer avec lui. Alors dîtes-lui de venir ou c'est sur vous que je me venge !

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me menacer et je vous demande de bien vouloir sortir de mon immeuble avant que je n'appelle la police.

L'homme se rend compte que Laure ne lui donnera pas ce qu'il veut et commence par tirer fortement le bras de la jeune femme avant de lui mettre une violente claque qui résonne dans tout le palier. Brusquement, c'est une silhouette aux longs cheveux clairs qui s'interpose entre l'agresseur et la victime. L'homme toujours passablement énervé se rue sur le blond mais avant que le brun n'atteigne sa cible, un coup monstrueux porté par Venedil le met par terre.

Les elfes attirés par le bruit se rapprochent de la porte et bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas le langage, ils se rendent rapidement compte qu'une personne en veut à leur sauveteuse. C'est alors que leur ouïe hyper développée entend le son caractéristique d'une claque et les poussent à se montrer. En premier sort Thranduil, afin de faire cesser cette mascarade. Puis, alors que l'humain tente de lui donner un coup, Thranduil donne un ordre à Venedil et ce dernier met hors de combat l'inconnu. Laure, bien que profondément choquée, appelle son patron afin qu'il vienne arrêter l'homme au blouson de cuir noir.

L'inspecteur Renardier arrive rapidement sur les lieux et s'entretient directement avec la jeune femme. Il ne veut pas recueillir la version de l'homme avant d'avoir eu celle de sa protégée. La jeune femme est prostrée dans un coin de la salle entourée de Thranduil et de Legolas tandis que Venedil est retenu par deux policiers. En effet, l'homme violent à annoncer que le bleu était dû à un coup de l'elfe donc les policiers l'ont quand même mis aux arrêts le temps que la situation soit clarifiée. L'inspecteur se rapproche de la jeune femme et lui dit :

\- Comment vas-tu Laure ?

\- Je vais plutôt bien mais il faut que vous laissiez Venedil tranquille, il m'a protégé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Nous avons été faire des courses avec Riliam et lorsque que nous sommes sortis de la boutique, un jeune homme a été bousculé par la foule et a décidé que c'était la faute de Riliam. Il a donc tenté de déclencher une bagarre mais comme l'elfe n'a pas réagi il nous as suivi jusqu'ici. Il est monté et a tenté de s'en prendre aux elfes alors comme je lui laissais pas la place, il m'a frappé et Venedil m'a protégée.

Bien je vais devoir te demander de te déplacer demain avec Venedil et un autre témoin afin de valider ton témoignage. Tu feras un débriefing avec les elfes et tu les feras signer sur leur honneur afin que la plainte passe en commission rapidement.

L'inspecteur fait signe aux policiers qui relâchent Venedil dans la seconde et emmène le brun pour agression sur un agent de l'état. Malgré les cris et les élucubrations de l'accusé, les policiers avancent et repartent, laissant les elfes avec la pauvre Laure. La jeune fille est toujours en état de choc et ne souhaite pas être approchée, les mâles reculent en même temps que Lilith et laissent place à Caseyliëssa et Tressalia, connues pour être plus douces. Les deux jeunes ellith se rapprochent de la brune et lui murmurent des mots réconfortants qui ont pour but de faire dormir la belle brunette.

Après que le sommeil ait totalement touché leur hôte, les elfes se décident à parler dans leur étrange langue. Ils souhaitent savoir ce qu'ils doivent faire pour aider leur amie et rentrer chez eux.

**\- Nous devons d'abord parler du moyen de rentrer chez nous. Quelqu'un a une idée ? **

**\- J'ai beau avoir étudié le problème depuis que je suis arrivé, je ne trouve rien de bien probant pour nous en aller, Ada. **

**\- Je pense que nous devrions tenté de retourner sur les lieux où nous sommes arrivés mais je crois avoir compris que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à y entrer sans une lettre de leur chef d'état. Aran-Nin, laissez-moi demander une autorisation afin de voir ce que nous pourrons apprendre concernant notre arrivée. **

**\- Tu as mon approbation, Venedil mais emmène Lilith avec toi afin d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur tes arrières. **

**\- Bien, Aran-Nin. **

Attirée par le bruit des voix des elfes, la jeune femme sort de sa torpeur et leur demande ce qu'ils font. Les elfes lui expliquent qu'ils attendaient qu'elle se réveille tout en devisant sur la manière de rentrer chez eux. Laure leur exprime son soutien et prévient Venedil de la tâche qu'il doit accomplir au lever du jour. Elle ajoute que le roi devra les suivre car il faut faire un rapport de ce qui s'est passé avec l'homme qui l'a frappé. Les deux ellyn acceptent de la suivre mais lui disent d'aller se coucher avant de tomber de fatigue, ce qu'elle exécute rapidement. Alors que la jeune femme s'endort sans difficultés, les elfes continuent de se parler d'une voix feutrée:

**\- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs mais pourriez-vous nous faire un récit des événements qui ont suivi notre départ ? **

**\- Comment-vous raconter cela ? Tout d'abord il y a une l'énorme capharnaüm qui a suivi la découverte de votre disparition. Tous les gardes se sont lancés à votre recherche au sein de la forêt et certains sont tombés sur vos traces mais elles s'arrêtaient près du lit de la rivière et nous avons donc décidé d'écumer toute la rivière sans rien trouver. **

**\- Je suis retourné au palai afin de prévenir ma mère que nous n'avions pas réussi à vous retrouver. J'ai également dû enterré deux gardes tombés dans un piège pendant les recherches…**

**\- Nous sommes désolés votre altesse de vous avoir mis dans l'embarras…**

**\- Ce n'est rien Riliam. Il est normal que vous vouliez obtenir des informations concernant notre royaume. Et dire que ces recherches ont durées trois mois. **

**\- TROIS MOIS ! S'exclame tous les elfes. **

**\- Oui quand je suis arrivé cela faisait 1 an et demi que vous étiez parti. **

**\- Et dire que pour nous cela n'a été qu'un jour et demi, si je me fie aux paroles de Laure concernant ton arrivée. Par ailleurs, sais-tu comment tu es arrivé, Ion-Nin ? **

**\- J'ai suivi une forte lueur verte qui s'est agrandie lorsque je suis arrivé près de la rivière et je ne pouvais rien faire, c'est comme si j'étais attiré par le phénomène.**

Thranduil et Legolas s'écartent du groupe, tandis que les autres discutent à propos de ces nouvelles informations. Le père et le fils semblent perdus dans leurs souvenirs lorsque le roi relève la tête et questionne son fils :

**\- Comment allait ta mère lorsque tu les as quitté ? **

**\- Elle tenait le coup mais je ne pense pas que son coeur supportera longtemps votre absence et notre chère Hiril-Tawaren a été très difficile à consoler lors de votre départ. Mais mère a su relever tous les soldats afin de leur faire continuer la lutte et que vous ne retrouviez pas un royaume dévasté à votre retour. **

**\- A-t-elle eu des difficultés avec les autres maisons nobles de notre refuge ? **

**\- De nombreuses. Les autres pensaient qu'en votre absence, nous devions choisir un régent masculin…**

**\- ...Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris ma place ?**

Le regard de Legolas se voile et son esprit repasse les événements qui l'ont poussé lui aussi a déserté son royaume afin de régler la situation de manière durable. Comment dire à son père qu'il est parti en mission pour détruire l'anneau unique en laissant sa famille aux portes de la guerre ?

**\- Legolas ? Legolas? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? **

**\- Je … Je … Je n'étais pas là. Mère a reçu un message d'Elrond qui demandait ma présence à un conseil secret concernant l'Unique. Bien que Mère était réticente, nous avons dû nous séparer… J'ai rejoint la communauté en charge de la destruction de l'anneau et nous avons réussi… **

**\- Tu as bien agi mon fils. Je suis fier de toi et j'espère pouvoir retrouver rapidement ta mère et ta soeur. Maintenant, va te reposer Ion-Nin, il n'y a aucun danger ici. **

**\- Bien Père. Vous m'avez réellement manqué.**

Le fils s'éloigne et va s'entourer de ses amis. Il passe doucement devant Caseyliëssa et l'embrasse discrètement. Ce soir, le prince retrouve sa fiancée, la belle rouquine se love contre son torse et profite de sa présence. Le roi lui se dirige vers le balcon et réfléchit sur tout ce qu'a dit son fils. Notamment le fait que la lueur semblait opérer une attraction surnaturelle… Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un soit derrière tout ça ? Si oui, qui voudrait le voir lui et son fils, loin de leur royaume ?

Ces pensées confuses le ramènent à sa douce épouse. Il est très étrange, pour lui, de se sentir aussi seul que ce soir. Il pense à toute vitesse. Tous ces nobles qui osent s'en prendre à sa douce Nàriël et sa fille par attrait du pouvoir. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprend qu'ils devront redoubler d'effort afin de rentrer chez eux au plus vite et de pouvoir punir tous ces idiots qui pensent lui ravir sa couronne.

A quelques pas de là, Laure est allongée dans son lit. Elle remue beaucoup…

Dans ses rêves, la même voix qui la paralyse et lui somme de ne pas aider les elfes si elle ne veut pas en payer le prix. C'est alors que la jeune femme pousse un cri à réveiller les morts...Les elfes bondissent sur leurs pieds et se rendent dans la chambre de l'humaine sans cérémonie avant de baisser les regards sur la pauvre qui hurle à plein poumon et qui tente de se défendre contre un ennemi invisible.

Tressalia et sa soeur Caseyliëssa se séparent du groupe et s'approchent de leur amie afin de la réveiller. L'une la maintient pendant que la deuxième tente de lui faire reprendre conscience. Quelques minutes de pleurs et de crises passent avant que la brune se réveille en sueur. Les elfes la laissent aux soins des deux femmes afin de ne pas la brusquer. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme sort de sa chambre entourée des deux ellith qui la tiennent comme si elle allait s'écrouler. Elle arrive au niveau du canapé et la mortelle s'assoit mollement avant de regarder tous ses invités. Dans son regard, une peur infinie…

Puis soudain un nom….Sharcoux…


	8. Chapter 7 : Un ennemi invisble

Sharcoux...Ce nom résonne dans l'esprit du roi des elfes sylvains. Comment la jeune femme connaît-elle le vrai nom de l'Istari? Même lui avait dû être assez attentif pour l'entendre, lorsque Mithrandir en avait fait la mention au cours d'un conseil secret, s'attirant un regard noir du concerné. Jamais Thranduil n'avait compris la raison qui avait poussé les envoyés des Valar à taire leur véritable nom mais au fil du temps, le taciturne roi de la forêt noire n'avait plus cherché à comprendre. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas eu le temps ? Peut-être avait-il tout simplement abandonné les recherches ? Le roi, qui n'avait connu que la guerre, n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de s'interroger sur les raisons d'un secret si futile.

Son fils qui n'a pas connu le vieil homme sous ce nom doit sans doute se demander contre qui il doit se battre. Le roi, quant à lui, tente de comprendre pourquoi le magicien blanc s'attaque à leur jeune amie. Quels avantages aurait le vieil homme à les bloquer dans ce monde alors que la guerre est terminée ? Pourquoi passer par l'inconscience de l'humaine pour communiquer ? Depuis quand la jeune femme entend-elle ces voix la nuit ? Les questions s'accumulent dans l'esprit du roi sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui soit apportée. Alors que le vieil ellon regarde vers le ciel, l'humaine le rejoint sur le balcon et se place juste à côté de l'elfe. L'homme baisse les yeux vers la jeune femme et lui demande :

**\- Comment allez-vous Wen Laure ? **

**\- Bien mieux, Aran Thranduil, ma nuit a été quelque peu agitée. **

**\- Ha... Il est vrai que votre nuit n'a pas été calme. Je me dois de vous demander de me répéter les paroles exactes du magicien blanc. je sais que cela n'est pas facile mais j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce que vous a dit ce Sharcoux …**

**\- Il me dit de ne plus vous aider dans votre tentative de rentrer chez vous si je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, ainsi qu'aux membres de ma famille. **

**\- N'a-t-il rien dit d'autre ? **

**\- Non…**

**\- En êtes-vous sûre ? **

**\- Ou...oui**

**\- Adar ! Cela suffit ! **

Le roi se tourne vers son fils avant de se rendre compte que la jeune femme est pétrifiée de terreur. Thranduil comprend qu'il a été bien trop loin et se rapproche de sa jeune protégée. Il pose une main sur son épaule et lui embrasse délicatement le front.

**\- Je suis désolé, Heri Laure, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. **

** Ce n'est rien, je comprends que vous soyez inquiet pour votre peuple et vos gardes. Je ne sais pas ce que Sharcoux vous veut et j'espère que vous pourrez rentrer chez vous rapidement. **

**\- Wen Laure…**

**\- Laure…**

**\- ? **

**\- Juste Laure, s'il vous plaît. **

**\- Laure, nous vous serons à jamais reconnaissants de tout ce que vous faîtes pour nous. **

**\- J'en suis flattée mais je ne fais que ce que j'aimerais qu'on fasse si j'étais à votre place. **

**\- Laure, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller vous coucher. Demain nous devons nous rendre dans les locaux de votre chef afin d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce soir et vous ne pouvez pas passer une nuit sans dormir.**

**\- Oui, Aran Thranduil…**

**\- Thranduil…**

**\- ?**

**\- Vous voulez que nous abrégeons les formalités non ? Alors appelez-moi par mon nom. **

**\- Bien Ar...Thranduil. **

Les trois êtres retrouvent l'intérieur de l'appartement et invitent tout le monde à aller se coucher. Les elfes sortent leurs couvertures et s'allongent un peu partout dans l'appartement. Laure finit par s'allonger sur le canapé et laisse les deux chambres aux membres de la famille royale. Avant de dormir, la jeune femme met son téléphone à charger et programme un réveil pour sept heures du matin. Alors qu'elle commence à s'endormir, elle ne peut s'empêcher de réaliser qu'il ne lui reste que quatre heures de sommeil avant de devoir rendre des comptes à son supérieur. Mais aussi brusquement que cette pensée s'est imposée à elle, elle disparaît dans le marasme de son inconscient.

Laure se réveille en sursaut, quelqu'un la bouscule un peu afin de la pousser à se lever. Son réveil sonne très fort à ses oreilles et elle tend la main afin de l'éteindre. Elle lève une de ses paupières encore alourdie par la fatigue et remarque que la jeune Tressalia est au-dessus d'elle, son bras posé sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. La jeune elfe lui sourit tandis que la belle humaine tente de reprendre ses esprits. Parfaitement réveillée, la mortelle se rend dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner de toute la tribu mais au lieu de cela, les elfes la transportent directement sur le balcon où l'attendent le roi et le prince.

Les deux elfes royaux sont attablés sur la surface extérieure et profitent d'un verre de jus de fruit frais et de quelques tranches de pain complet trouvé dans la cuisine. Le roi l'invite à s'asseoir avec eux et à partager leur repas avant de se rendre au poste de police. La jeune femme touchée par cette attention accepte et mange avec appétit. Alors que le repas touche à sa fin, la jeune humaine prend congé et se rend dans la salle de bain en faisant un détour par sa chambre.

Elle récupère des vêtements propres et commence à faire couler l'eau de la douche. Prête à se laver, la jeune femme retire ses vêtements de nuit, dévoilant un corps fin et svelte à la couleur très clair. Sa poitrine ronde et pleine et ses fesses au galbe musclé fournissent à la silhouette, des courbes féminines attrayantes. Rapidement, sous l'eau chaude, la jeune femme se détend et prend le temps de rassembler ses esprits. Elle savonne délicatement toutes les parties de son corps avant de se lancer à l'assaut de sa crinière brune. L'eau ruisselle sur son ventre plat, le savon s'attarde un instant dans le creux de son nombril avant de se laisser choir sur les cuisses lisses de la jeune femme pour finir par tomber dans le bac de la douche en glissant sur les chevilles fines de la douce apparition. La jeune femme remonte ses mains vers sa longue chevelure brune et la frotte fortement avant de se débarrasser du produit à l'aide de l'eau qui continue son court.

Laure sort de la salle de bain et sort sa trousse à maquillage. Elle s'installe sur la coiffeuse, se brosse énergiquement les cheveux avant de se maquiller rapidement. Elle demande aux deux elfes de la suivre et ils prennent le chemin du poste de police. Ils prennent des tickets et utilisent le bus qui a pour terminus, le poste du quai des Orfèvres. Dans le bus, de nombreuses jeunes demoiselles jettent des regards aux deux hommes mais n'osent pas s'approcher.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une des jeunes filles s'approche des elfes mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, les deux mâles relèvent le regard et la fixe étrangement. La jeune fille rougit avant d'opérer un recul rapide et elle se présente à Laure :

\- Bonjour, Je voudrais avoir une photo avec le blond mais je n'ose pas lui demander.

\- Bonjour, Je vais lui demander mais je ne peux pas être sûre qu'il accepte.

**\- Aran Thranduil, une jeune fille demande si elle peut prendre une photo avec vous. Peut-elle ? **

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'une photo ?**

**\- Il s'agit d'un portrait fait rapidement à l'aide d'un appareil qu'une personne de mon monde possède tout le temps sur lui. **

**\- Je ne crois pas que le roi soit obligé de se prêter à ce jeu de popularité. **

**\- Venedil ! Voyons, je veux bien qu'elle prenne une "photo" de moi avec elle mais je ne veux pas que cela dure trop longtemps car je suis assez fatigué. **

**\- Pas de problème, ça ne durera pas longtemps.**

La jeune femme se rapproche du roi et se baisse afin de prendre un selfie avec son smartphone. Thranduil bien que surpris par la proximité de la jeune fille et par l'étrange appareil, accepte de sourire, tout en éloignant doucement Venedil afin qu'il ne fasse pas peur à la demoiselle.

La séance photo prendra finalement bien cinq minutes avec l'arrivée de nouvelles demoiselles ayant suivi la première. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Laure, c'est que personne ne souhaite s'approcher du ténébreux Venedil qui regarde l'ustensile comme s'il s'agit de l'anneau de Sauron. Ce dernier ne tente pas non plus de faire connaissance avec les jeunes demoiselles qui s'approchent de son roi. Après la séance photo, les deux elfes s'assoient à nouveau naturellement et épiloguent pendant dix minutes sur la technologie humaine. Laure commence à s'intéresser à leur discussion et leur propose de répondre à toutes leurs interrogations.

**\- Comment pouvez-vous prendre un portrait aussi rapidement ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que c'est que cet engin ? **

**\- Cet engin est une invention d'un humain...dont je ne sais plus le nom...qui permet d'effectuer le travail d'un messager en quelques minutes à l'aide de l'électricité qui est produit en masse dans mon monde. On peut donc envoyer un message et recevoir une réponse presque instantanément. De nos jours, il nous permet aussi grâce à la miniaturisation de transporter un appareil qui prend des photos. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? **

**\- Oui, qu'est-ce que l'électricité et comment la "photo" fonctionne ? Ce n'est pas très clair. **

**\- Alors l'électricité est une énergie que nous produisons à l'aide de matière première plus ou moins écologique. Nous utilisons le vent, le soleil, l'eau ou le pétrole puis nous le transformons en énergie qui est utilisée au quotidien. Et la photo c'est un peu compliqué car je ne suis pas une experte mais c'est tout un système qui capture les couleurs et qui les transforme en image statique. **

Le roi lui sourit et se contente de la rassurer, tandis que Venedil lui lance un regard peu amène. Alors qu'il allait sûrement demander quelques choses au roi, la voix aiguë d'une femme retentit dans les hauts parleurs du bus. Arrêté en plein milieu de son action, le capitaine a gardé la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

La voix s'interrompt, laissant le pauvre Venedil dans une position peu enviable. Le roi, qui se tient près de Laure, se retient de rire douloureusement mais le seul signe extérieur de son humeur et les fréquentes crispations de sa mâchoire. Le roi lance une petite pique à son capitaine avant que Laure leur indique qu'ils descendent au prochain arrêt. Venedil ne semble pas heureux de l'information mais ne dit rien.

Arrivés à destination, les deux elfes se lèvent et suivent Laure jusqu'au bureau de son patron. Dans le hall, les elfes reçoivent des badge de visiteurs et continuent de suivre la jeune femme jusqu'au bureau de l'inspecteur Renardier. Il les invite à se débarrasser de leurs affaires et propose aux elfes de se faire auditionner séparément afin d'avoir les versions de chacun.

Le problème que rencontre l'inspecteur c'est que la seule à pouvoir traduire les paroles est Laure et qu'elle est directement liée à l'affaire. Il décide d'en parler avec la jeune femme afin de trouver une solution. Laure lui indique qu'une personne pourrait faire son travail dans une moindre mesure. Elle lui explique qu'un de ses amis peut parler un peu d'elfique, pas autant qu'elle mais suffisamment pour traduire des paroles simples. L'inspecteur accepte sa proposition et lui demande d'appeler son ami. Laure se déplace dans le couloir et appelle Thibault qui accepte rapidement de venir au poste de police.

Au bout de quinze minutes, le jeune homme arrive dans le hall, Il se voit affublé d'un badge visiteur et monte au troisième étage avant de rejoindre la brune. Elle lui explique rapidement ce que les policiers attendent de lui, le fait qu'elle ne peut pas traduire les paroles des elfes car il faut quelqu'un de neutre. Il accepte et se fait escorter jusqu'à la salle où se situe le capitaine des gardes. Il entre et s'assoit près de Venedil.

**\- Je serai celui qui va traduire vos paroles car Laure étant impliquée, elle ne peut être présente à cause des risques de conflits d'intérêts. **

**\- Bien, mais je veux que vous soyez le plus rapide possible et surtout je veux que votre travail soit exemplaire, c'est-à-dire une traduction mots pour mots. **

**\- Euh...D'accord j'accepte, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Laure me fait confiance et je peux vous jurer que je ferai mon travail de la meilleure des manières. **

Le garde raconte les événements auxquels il a participé d'une voix riche et profonde. Sûr de lui, Il continue de parler comme s'il faisait son rapport au roi. Rien ne semble le déranger. Pas même la voix du jeune homme qui traduit mots pour mots ce que lui dit le sombre elfe. Tout d'un coup, le capitaine se tourne vers l'humain et lui demande de préciser que le jeune homme a tenté de s'en prendre physiquement à la jeune fille ce qui a poussé son ami, Thranduil à intervenir par lui-même. En effet, le garde n'hésite pas à revenir sur ce genre de détails car il sait que les humains tenteront plus de défendre l'un des leurs que le roi des elfes. Il ne peut imaginer ce qu'il va arriver au roi s'il vient à faillir et que les humains le désigne coupable. Il continue de parler pendant encore cinq minutes avant de finir pas dire qu'il a terminé. Le jeune humain finit de traduire les paroles avant que le policier ne le fasse sortir sans un mot.

Alors que Venedil se lève à son tour, le policier lui montre la chaise et lui fait comprendre qu'il doit rester assis jusqu'à ce qu'il le décide. Cette situation, où l'humain devient le chef, ne plaît guère au garde qui commence à se méfier des intentions de l'homme en uniforme. Relativisant, il se dit qu'ils sont en train d'interroger le roi et qu'ils ne veulent sûrement pas que les deux aient l'occasion de parler...Sans obtenir plus de réponse, le capitaine s'assoit et attend dans un silence pesant que le mortel le laisse sortir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Thibault se remet doucement de sa rencontre avec Venedil lorsque l'inspecteur lui demande d'entrer dans une salle annexe. Elle est peu éclairée, encombrée de deux énormes bureaux où reposent des dizaines de dossiers entourés d'élastiques vieillis. La pièce est tellement étroite que les fauteuils sont petits et mal agencés, le jeune homme à la chevelure foncée s'assoit sur l'un d'entre eux avant de glisser un léger regard sur le personnage assis à côté de lui.

Près de lui, se tient le roi Thranduil, le dos droit, les longs cheveux lissés dans son dos. L'homme souhaiterait réellement parler librement avec son idole mais il a promis à son amie de ne pas la trahir, il ne peut donc pas dévoiler le statut de son illustre voisin. Il reste immobile près du vieil elfe et attend que le policier commence à leur poser des questions mais rien ne vient, pas une question ni un mot, rien…


	9. Chapter 8 : Interrogations et surprises

Après plusieurs minutes où le silence faisait loi, le fonctionnaire entama la phase d'interrogatoire. Il commença par demander la carte d'identité de Thibault afin de valider les informations de ce dernier avant de débuter le reste de la déposition. La carte en plastique traverse la table qui relie le policier aux deux mâles, l'homme en uniforme la récupère et entre les données dans l'ordinateur puis imprime une attestation sur l'honneur que le jeune homme signe.

Tout d'abord le policier demande à Thibault de lui donner le nom de l'elfe ainsi que son âge et sa profession dans son monde. Thibault se retourne vers le roi et commence doucement à comprendre que si dire la vérité n'est pas une option, il va être quand même très difficile de justifier les atours de son voisin sans lui attribuer une place assez reconnue dans son monde.

**\- Le policier vient de demander votre nom, votre âge et votre métier. Je vais devoir au moins lui dire que vous faites partie d'une famille noble afin d'expliquer la présence de pierres précieuses sur tous vos effets personnels.**

**\- Dîtes mon nom, j'ai 6200 ans et si le métier est nécessaire, dîtes que mon père est le chef d'une maison noble rattachée à la maison royale. Et que je suis l'un des conseillers du prince en fonction. Cela semblera plus simple et comme vous le dîtes plus près de la vérité, puisque je l'ai été avant que mon père ne prenne place sur le trône de Vertbois.**

**\- Bien, merci pour votre aide.**

Thibault répète donc les paroles du roi et déclare qu'il fait partie d'une famille noble reconnue ce qui explique la qualité des tissus formant ses vêtements. Après encore quelques questions portant sur l'identité, le fonctionnaire décrit les faits qui les ont amenés ici. Alors que cela fait cinq minutes que l'homme parle, il reprend ses questions mais cette fois-ci, elles sont particulièrement basées sur les événements de la veille. Tout d'abord, le policier demande à l'elfe à partir de quel moment, il a assisté à la scène afin de ne pas tout revoir si ce dernier est arrivé à la toute fin.

Le policier pianote sur son ordinateur et reprend doucement tous les détails qui pourrait aider l'enquête. D'où le roi se trouvait par rapport à l'homme et ce qu'il portait. Il lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé très exactement et lui ordonne de n'oublier aucuns détails. Et c'est ainsi, qu'après plus d'une demi-heure d'audition, les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce totalement épuisée par cette expérience.

L'inspecteur Renardier récupère les deux témoignages et invite Laure et ses accompagnateurs à le suivre dans son bureau afin de parler de la suite des opérations. Arrivés dans le bureau, le vieil homme leur demande de prendre place dans les fauteuils présents dans la pièce et commence par saluer les deux elfes avec un accent tiré au couteau mais il sait que l'effort a été très apprécié par le leader du groupe.

Le supérieur explique que les témoignages vont être regroupé et que s'ils disent tous la même chose alors l'homme sera directement emmené devant le juge. Il s'empresse aussi de demander à Laure si elle a une idée de l'endroit qu'elle veut faire visiter aux elfes dans les prochains jours. Cette dernière lui répond qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser mais que la Tour Eiffel et l'Arc de triomphe lui semble être des monuments importants de la culture française. L'inspecteur acquiesce et finit par les autoriser à partir sous l'œil menaçant de Marjorie qui semble avoir écouter toute la discussion.

Laure sait qu'elle doit se méfier de la jeune femme. N'a-t-elle pas déjà tenté de percer à jour le secret qui entoure l'identité de ces elfes ? La brune sait également que quelqu'un est au courant qu'elle aide les elfes et que cette personne doit avoir bien plus que des pistolets à sa disposition. En effet, qui pourrait rentrer dans les rêves des gens et les manipuler sans user de la magie ? Ce qui signifie que l'homme qui provoque ses cauchemars doit venir du monde de Tolkien et que à sa connaissance, seul deux êtres ne veulent pas voir les elfes sur Arda, Saroumane et Sauron... Comme elle a envie que le roi se confie à elle ! Notamment sur ce sujet qui la pétrifie de peur toutes les nuits….

Les trois compères reprennent la route et se retrouvent devant une vision intrigante, puisque pendant leur absence les jeunes femmes restées à l'appartement ont, avec l'aide des mâles présents, modifié l'apparence du lieu. Elles semblent très heureuses de montrer leur œuvre au roi, il les regarde attendri par leur dévotion car le déménagement des meubles de Laure permet d'obtenir une plus grande place pour manger mais également pour poser les lits lorsque vient l'heure de se coucher. Elles ont également fait la cuisine avec le peu qui restait dans les placards. Laure se place devant eux et leur demande de s'asseoir afin de leur annoncer quelque chose de très important :

**\- Vous savez que votre présence n'est pas passée inaperçue et que beaucoup se pose des questions quant à votre présence. J'ai fait le maximum pour que vous soyez laissé tranquille mais les autorités de mon monde veulent absolument que vous visitiez les hauts lieux de notre ville. Ce sont des endroits importants de notre histoire mais ils sont souvent bondés de monde et je ne pourrais pas vous assurer une tranquillité. Ils veulent également que vous participiez à un déjeuner avec des personnes de grandes familles.**

**\- Et leurs altesses ne veulent rien d'autre ?**

**\- Venedil ! Je te prie de te montrer indulgent avec notre hôte, tu sembles oublier que nous ne sommes plus en prison grâce à elle. C'est avec plaisir que nous participerons à ces demandes.**

**\- Bien, merci Aran Thranduil. Sachez Venedil, que cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir que cela de faire le tour de la capitale avec des centaines de gens qui vont nous arrêter tous les vingt mètres mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux que vous restiez libre.**

Après avoir mis les choses au clair avec l'elfe taciturne, Laure remercie les femmes pour la belle surprise et invite tout le monde à prendre place à table. Tous ses invités s'assoient autour de la table, sauf Lilith et Venedil qui préfèrent s'éloigner des autres. Laure ne sait pas comment réagir face à ce rejet mais Legolas lui fait signe de les ignorer.

Elle prend place après avoir servi tout le monde, les elfes ont déjà correctement entamés leur repas lorsque le couple les rejoint. Ils mangent doucement et ne semblent pas vouloir communiquer avec les autres. Seul le roi arrive à tirer quelques mots de la part de ses deux gardes. Après le repas, Thranduil ordonne aux deux de le suivre sur le balcon, il ne faut pas attendre longtemps avant que des cris viennent de l'endroit où sont les trois elfes. Le duo rentre aussi droit que des poteaux et se placent dans un coin de la pièce.

Voyant le climat, Tressalia propose à tous de se raconter des anecdotes d'enfances ou drôles, la proposition est vivement acceptée et tout le monde demande au roi de commencer. Ce dernier accepte en riant et débute son histoire, qui relate les événements d'enfance de son fils. L'intéressé se met à rougir. Thranduil explique qu'un jour le prince, visiblement très en colère, lui a lancé du vin au visage. Il s'est rendu compte de sa bêtise mais au lieu d'accepter la punition, il a couru se cacher dans un des arbres du jardin royal. Comme le roi ne pouvait décemment pas aller le chercher, il a attendu qu'il ait faim en mangeant de délicieux biscuits, ce qui a fini par faire descendre le blondinet qui a finalement dû nettoyer les marches du trône pendant une semaine. Ce qui a fait rigoler la mère du pauvre fautif...

L'anecdote racontée, le prince se cache dans ses mains en espérant disparaitre. Sa fiancée le regarde en rigolant franchement, tandis que Laure compatit à la souffrance du roi sous le regard triste de son ancien protégé. Mais telle est prise qui croyait prendre, elle se retrouve à devoir parler de son enfance.

Elle explique qu'elle est orpheline depuis douze ans. Elle raconte que son appartement a pris feu et que si l'inspecteur ne l'avait pas sorti de là à temps, elle aussi serait morte. Elle affirme qu'elle ne sait pas si c'était accidentel ou volontaire mais que c'est pour cela qu'elle fait ce travail. Alors qu'elle finit de raconter cela, la jeune Tressalia se rapproche en s'excusant pour avoir demandé. La belle brune dit à la rouquine qu'elle n'y est pour rien et qu'elle ne pouvait pas deviner.

Caseyliëssa reprend la main en racontant comment sa mère l'a retrouvée au milieu de la rivière, complètement trempée et décoiffée alors que le roi venait d'arriver. Pendant ce temps, la jeune mortelle étale son lit et s'endort très rapidement.

_« Elle pleure, la chaleur est insoutenable mais c'est la fumée qui est le plus gênant. L'odeur âcre la prend à la gorge, tandis qu'elle sort de sa chambre pour retrouver ses parents. La petite brune tente de réveiller ses parents mais elle n'arrête pas de tousser, et ils ne se lèvent pas. Elle court dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain, prend une serviette, l'inonde et la pose sur son visage. Comme quoi, une vidéo inutile va peut-être la sauver ! Elle reprend le chemin pour aller dans la chambre de ses parents mais le plancher cède et elle ne peut que voir le lit de ses parents en flamme tombé lourdement sur le premier étage. Alors qu'elle comprend qu'elle va aussi mourir coincée dans la salle d'eau, une voix passe au-dessus de tout le vacarme. La brunette voit deux hommes au rez-de-chaussée et crie pour attirer leur attention, elle s'y reprend à trois fois avant que le plus grand ne la voit et vienne l'aider en camouflant son regard pour qu'elle ne voit pas les corps mais c'est trop tard, cette vision restera à jamais graver dans son esprit. Ce jour où elle a perdu ses parents. » _

Son sommeil est de nouveau agité et les elfes commencent à s'inquiéter. Serait-ce encore Sharcoux qui viendrait la déranger pendant son repos ? Ou bien d'anciens démons ? La jeune femme finit par se réveiller en sursaut en appelant sa mère de toute ses forces. Thranduil comprenant que la jeune femme vient de rêver de ses parents se rapproche et la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter. La mortelle se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, elle remarque que Lilith l'a regardé étrangement. Alors qu'elle reprend ses esprits, elle invite les elfes à se recoucher pendant qu'elle prend l'air sur le balcon. Tout le monde acquiesce en comprenant qu'elle a besoin d'être seule et les deux membres de la famille royal retournent dans leur chambre.

Alors qu'elle pense être seule, une présence se fait sentir derrière elle, elle se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec la grande brune.-

**\- Lilith ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu...**

**\- Pas de soucis, j'ai bien vu que vous n'alliez pas bien, les autres sont trop coincés pour venir vous apaiser de tous vos malheurs.**

**\- C'est gentil de votre part de vous inquiéter mais ça va aller. La mort de mes parents n'est pas récente mais elle est parfois difficile à vivre.**

**\- Je comprends cela. J'ai moi-même perdu de nombreux membres de ma famille et le peu qui me reste ne m'apprécie pas vraiment. Ils ne restent que pour obtenir mon titre à ma mort, je parie qu'ils doivent penser qu'ils peuvent prendre mon titre.**

**\- Vous êtes une dame de la cour ?**

**\- Vous avez devant vous la Lady de la maison noble de l'Est. Mon père était le seigneur de cette fière maison mais des orques sont tombés sur lui alors qu'il revenait d'un conseil à la place du roi. Je suis devenue la cheffe de cette maison et je ne la laisserais à personne. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Non j'avoue ne pas avoir penser que vous pouviez être membre d'une famille noble, je pensais que les femmes nobles n'avaient pas le droit de se battre. Ce n'est pas le cas ?**

**\- La plupart des femmes de haute lignée ne se battent pas mais comme tu peux le voir, je ne ressemble pas réellement à toutes les autres femmes. Moi aussi j'ai mes propres démons à combattre, je ne veux plus être une victime.**

La jeune femme reste silencieuse car elle comprend que l'elfe ne se découvrira pas plus ce soir mais elle pense avoir au moins fait une avancée majeure puisqu'elle accepte de lui parler sans se montrer désagréable. Laure se dit que la belle elfe doit juste apprendre à faire confiance avant de se livrer. Elle rentre et part se coucher, elle s'allonge et trouve rapidement le sommeil. Lilith l'a regardé faire et se rapproche de son époux, il ouvre ses bras et la belle elleth se cale contre son torse musclé. Ils veillent ensemble sur le sommeil de leurs camarades tout en se rappelant de lointains souvenirs, vestiges d'un temps déjà révolu. Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir reprendre leur vie après tout ce temps passé loin des leurs ? Le prince leur a assuré que leur royaume a survécu mais trois jours se sont écoulés depuis l'arrivée du prince, ce qui veut dire que trois ans se sont écoulés dans leur monde. Anxieux, les deux se regardent et sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée, ils savent que leur retour sera douloureux et difficile.


	10. Chapter 9 : Mémoires de guerriers

"Dans un autre monde, presque dans une autre vie, se découpait la silhouette d'une belle elfe blonde. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe, entourée de plusieurs elfes en armure. Aucun mouvement ne semblait vouloir donner vie à cette scène. Le vert prédominant se laissait détrôner par un vif éclat de rouge provenant des corps au sol. Cette macabre clairière était inondée de lumière comme si les Valar avaient voulu montrer le chemin à ceux qui les cherchaient dans la forêt. Ce lieu serait le sanctuaire des âmes de ces guerriers d'exceptions.

Un groupe qui était habillé de lourdes armures dorées s'avançait dans la clairière. Des pleurs retentissaient dans les rangs au fur et à mesure que les soldats avançaient. Soudain, alors que le secteur venait d'être sécurisé par les sentinelles, un cri retentit et un soldat courut jusqu'à un corps. Une brune à la tenue très ouverte se précipitait vers la belle blonde qui avait tenté de ramper hors de la zone. Elle l'a pris délicatement la jeune elleth dans ses bras et la portât doucement, tout en pleurant. Un homme au regard sévère et aux cheveux corbeaux s'approcha et lui tendit un bras pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Combien des siens allaient devoir rejoindre Mandos avant que le mal ne soit vaincu. La brune répondant au nom de Lilith, se tourna vers les autres et leur demanda de récupérer les corps afin de leurs offrir une cérémonie décente. Elle tint fortement la blonde dans ses bras et murmura _"_**_Je t'aimerais toujours ma chère Lévaliane_**_". _Encore un, le dernier membre de sa famille venait de rendre l'âme loin des siens. Le retour se fit en silence, tous tentant de se recueillir et de faire face à la douleur, seul. C'était ainsi sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt noire."

Un champ putride, des marées de corps de toutes les races, et une chaleur étouffante, voilà ce qu'était le Mordor. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y arriverait aussi vite mais leur avenir se jouait en ce moment, sur les versants de la montagne du destin. Son père était tombé, ses hommes étaient éreintés et ses forces à lui commençaient à l'abandonner. Il tua, découpa, décapita tout ce qui passait à porter de ses lames, les hommes de Gil-Galad n'étaient toujours pas entré dans la bataille, ce qui le poussait à croire qu'ils voulaient que les elfes sylvains meurent avant d'intervenir. Il ne leur fera pas ce plaisir, il ordonna à ses hommes de se replier et de rester grouper afin de rejoindre leur base de camp.

Affamés, assoiffés et au bord de l'épuisement, ses soldats puisaient dans leur mental pour repousser l'armée des orques. Ils y parvinrent, et les orques alors qu'ils étaient vainqueurs, sonnaient le repli...Alors que le prince, devenu roi dans les pires circonstances, s'écroula au pied de sa tente, un elfe brun apparu et l'aida à se tenir droit jusqu'à son lit. Cet elfe, c'était Elrond, le Hérault du roi des Noldor, qui avait désobéi dans le but de sauver son ami. Si Oropher avait payé de sa vie son erreur de vouloir attaquer seul, son fils ne méritait pas le même sort.

Thranduil était resté deux semaines dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Son capitaine et fidèle ami, Feren avait décidé de retirer les armées sylvaines du combat après avoir perdu deux tiers de l'armée de départ. La haine qu'avait ressenti le jeune roi contre Gil-Galad avait été totalement anéanti quand ses conseillers lui avaient annoncé sa mort à la fin des combats. Il ne serait plus jamais comme avant car qui pourrait voir la lumière après avoir connu l'horreur. C'était ainsi sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt noire."

" Ils étaient nobles, leur famille était tristement célèbre pour son serment mortel. Des milliers d'elfes avaient perdu la vie dans ce massacre fratricide. Ils voulaient apparemment tous avoir leur magnifique Silmaril et dire que personne ne savait ce qu'était devenu leur grand-oncle, Maglor. Depuis leur enfance, les deux jumeaux avaient été protégé de tous les histoires liées à leurs illustres ancêtres mais arrivés à l'école personne ne put empêcher les autres d'apprendre l'histoire de Féanör. Bien qu'à l'époque ils ne portaient pas le nom de famille de leur père mais portaient le titre de pupille du royaume, leurs cheveux aussi noirs que leur arrière-grand-père était assez révélateur de leur appartenance Noldorine.

Les problèmes avaient commencé quand ils avaient demandé au roi de porter leur véritable nom de famille. Le souverain leur avait expliqué les risques que cela allait engendrer. Il n'avait pas caché aux deux bambins la difficulté d'intégration auprès des autres qui se remémoreraient toujours les horribles meurtres perpétrés par les Féanoriens.

Les deux jumeaux avaient accepté de reprendre leur nom d'origine. Ils avaient durement assumé les insultes, les remarques et les autres discriminations menées tambour battant par leurs camarades de classes. Ils avaient continué les cours et étaient devenu les protecteurs du roi Thranduil. Cette famille, dont les anciens membres avaient détruit la vie de la mère du souverain, venait de prendre le contre-pied de leur destin. C'était ainsi sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt noire."

" Il entra dans la taverne déjà bien remplit d'hommes avinés. Il s'assit à une table se trouvant dans le fond de la pièce et commença à regarder le mouvement perpétuel des serveuses et des clients présents devant lui. Une belle brune s'approcha de lui et lui proposa une chope de bière qu'il refusa. Il se contenta de réserver une chambre pour les trois prochaines nuits avant de prendre l'air à l'arrière de l'établissement. Il pensa fortement à la douce jeune femme qu'il aimait en pensée, ses longs cheveux noirs à la douceur incomparable et ses yeux en amande si caractéristique.

Le jour se leva sur un beau jeune homme musclé, il se trouvait endormi au milieu d'un lit défraichi par le temps. Les draps jaunis par les lavages incessants des femmes de chambre sont froissés et un peu troués. Il se leva et enfila ses guêtres rapidement, alors qu'il entamait son habillage, une jeune femme entra sans demander la permission. Elle fut surprise par la présence du mâle en face d'elle, présent dans son plus simple appareil. L'elfe, car il s'agit bien de cela, ne sembla pas plus dérangé que cela quant à la présence d'une jeune fille devant lui. Il lui demanda froidement de bien vouloir s'en aller afin qu'ils puissent reprendre une apparence convenable. Ce qu'elle fit avec vélocité.

Il attrapa son épée et se marcha dans les rues bondées de ce village humain. Il arriva devant la maison du bourgmestre et demanda à se faire annoncer. Les hommes de mains du chef lui ordonnèrent de ne pas effectuer un pas de plus tant que le maitre ne lui aurait pas donner la permission. Après de longues minutes d'attente, un homme gras aux cheveux emmêlés sortit de la bâtisse accompagnée de plusieurs jeunes femmes, toutes moins habillée que les autres. Au milieu de l'assemblée, il vit celle pour qui son cœur s'était éprit et il tendit une lettre cachetée de la part du roi demandant le retour de la belle brune se trouvant dans l'ombre. Elle repartit avec lui, Venedil menaçant de sa lame le vieil homme pour laisser partir sa belle dame. La violence les avait toujours rapprochés. C'était ainsi sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt noire."

" Il était un prince et elle un soldat. Il connaissait l'opulence et elle la dureté de la vie. Il possédait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, tandis qu'elle rayonnait avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux émeraude. Rien ne les rassemblait à part leur amour de la nature. Des arbres puissants, aux faons innocents et fragiles, toute cette beauté et cette perfection offerte par les Valar pour leurs enfants. C'était au détour d'un bras de rivière que les deux âmes s'étaient rencontrées, il était allongé sur l'herbe verte bordant l'eau et il regardait le soleil à travers les frondaisons. Elle s'avançait vers lui et se demandait comment commencer la conversation. Rien ne l'y autorisait mais elle ne savait qu'elle force la poussait vers lui.

Il avait parlé, rigoler et ouvertement flirter sans que quoiqu'onques ne les interrompt. Arrivé au palais, le beau prince redevenait aussi inaccessible que le diamant et la belle rousse reprenait le cours de ses rêveries en chantant. Tout cela sous le regard attendri de la reine et l'œillade méfiante du roi. Au cœur de la forêt, alors que les forces du mal continuaient d'avancer, un amour indéfectible était né.

Le sang, il ne voyait que cela désormais, il tentait de fixer son regard sur les soldats qui l'avaient accompagné mais rien n'y faisait, le rouge profond continuait d'obscurcir sa vision. Une bourrasque souleva les cheveux d'or tandis qu'une voix résonnait en lui, un dernier cri, SON dernier mot...Je t'aime. Il l'avait ramené et il avait attendu là que les guérisseurs viennent lui donner de ses nouvelles. Elle allait vivre mais n'aurait peut-être pas d'enfant...Le couperet était tombé, le roi allait-il les séparé pour perpétuer leur lignée ou allait-il accepté leur idylle ? Le roi avait pris sa décision, les deux auraient le droit de s'aimer car l'amour était encore leur dernière défense contre le mal. C'était ainsi sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt noire."

" Elle regardait droit devant elle, les lèvres serrées et les bras bien tendus. Son tir n'était pas parfait et cela la mettait dans une grande colère. Comment ne pas mourir sous le coup des armes si elle ne savait même pas neutraliser un adversaire ! Depuis toujours, être à la hauteur de son père, était devenu une philosophie de vie pour la jeune fille privée de son père depuis de nombreuses années. Lindoin, le père de Tressalia et Caseyliëssa était mort au côté du roi Oropher à Dagorlad et depuis ce jour la cadette avait décrété qu'apprendre le maniement des armes était le seul moyen sur de ne pas mourir par elle.

Sa mère, la belle Culliessiel, avait tenté de l'arrêter mais rien ne l'avait empêcher d'aller clandestinement aux entrainements des jeunes recrues. Le maitre d'arme de la maison noble de Calëmacar (guerrier de lumière en Quenya) l'avait repéré et avait aussitôt décidé d'en parler à sa mère qui s'était en vérité très fâchée. Cherchant du soutien, la belle rouquine alla parler à sa sœur qui était déjà garde et lui demanda de parler à sa mère, ce qu'elle fit. Personne, et surtout pas sa sœur, devait mourir sans avoir eu l'occasion de défendre sa vie.

La mère avait donc accepté que sa petite Tressalia se rend aux cours du maître d'arme. Et c'est un jour, alors qu'elle flânait dans la belle clairière aux étoiles que ces leçons devinrent utiles. Un groupe d'orque surement guidé par son chant l'avait rejoint, elle avait pris ses armes et ne voyant pas d'issu pour fuir, s'était résigné à combattre. Elle avait dignement réussi à ne pas se faire tuer alors que la patrouille, en charge de se débarrasser de ses orques, arrivaient dans la clairière avec à sa tête sa grande sœur. Il fallait qu'elle porte les armes car c'était le seul moyen de vivre en paix ici. C'était ainsi sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt noire."

Les elfes dorment à poings fermés. Ils rêvent en s'agitant fortement. Parfois un murmure se fait entendre comme un appel du passé voulant prendre un instant dans le présent. Et Laure repart se coucher en laissant les elfes à leur étrange sommeil.


	11. Chapter 10 : Une nouvelle amie

Lorsque son réveil sonne, la jeune humaine se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine dans le but incertain de préparer un petit-déjeuner à ses invités. Alors qu'elle pense que tout le monde dort, elle tombe nez à nez avec Lilith qui lui sourit doucement. L'elleth porte un plateau garni de pains et de tasses de thé, elle lui lance un regard de connivence avant de rejoindre le ténébreux capitaine des armées. L'ellon sourit à son épouse et accepte vivement les nombreuses victuailles qu'elle lui propose.

Le roi sort du balcon, accompagné de Legolas et de Caseyliëssa. Ils ont l'air d'avoir parlé de sujets désagréables et ne semblent pas heureux des conclusions. Apparemment, le roi tente par tous les moyens de comprendre les raisons qui poussent Saroumane à les envoyer dans un autre monde alors que la guerre est terminée. Le roi regarde Laure et lui fait signe de s'approcher. Il va de nouveau sur le balcon et s'installe à la table de jardin. Il fait signe à son hôte de prendre place avant de commencer leur discussion.

**\- Je ne vous apprends rien en vous indiquant que nous tentons de trouver une solution afin de rentrer chez nous. Seulement, il nous est apparu qu'il nous faudrait étudier les lieux de notre arrivée pour voir s'il ne reste pas des traces magiques à notre point de départ. **

**\- Je comprends. Vous souhaiteriez pouvoir accéder aux jardins de l'Elysée ? Je vais voir avec mes supérieurs si je peux vous avoir une autorisation pour vous permettre d'entrer dans ces lieux interdits au public. **

**\- Je vous en remercie. Je dois malheureusement vous avouer que certains de mes gardes ne sont pas ravis de faire des allers-retours dans votre ville. **

**\- Je pense ne pas me tromper en pensant à Venedil et à Lilith ? Je ne peux que comprendre leur point de vue. Moi aussi je n'aime pas l'idée de bouger dans tout Paris mais je pense que l'on peut tout de même trouver cela intéressant si l'on fait abstraction des dizaines de personnes qui seront là pour vous observer. **

**\- Vous avez raison, bien que Venedil soit le plus virulent contre cette idée. **

**\- Puis-je vous poser une question Roi Thranduil ?**

**\- Allez-y, très chère Laure. **

**\- En quoi la présence des humains pourrait autant vous déranger alors que vous avez l'habitude d'être en présence de la Cour ? **

**\- J'ai l'habitude d'être en représentation avec la Cour mais dans ces moments-là, je maitrise la langue, les coutumes et les règles de société. Ce qui m'embarrasse avec les humains de votre monde c'est que je ne peux rien contrôler. Je ne connais rien des règles de votre monde. **

**\- Je peux peut-être vous en enseigner les bases afin que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu ? Cela peut vous permettre de ne pas être totalement désarmé face au monde dans lequel je vis. **

**\- J'accepte volontiers votre aide. Je pense qu'il faudra dispenser votre cours aux autres membres de mon entourage. **

Laure prend congé du roi avant de réfléchir à une façon de leur enseigner ce qu'elle sait de son monde. Elle pense qu'il faut commencer par leur apprendre le français. Elle annonce aux elfes qu'elle va leur apprendre à parler la langue de son pays afin qu'ils ne soient pas complètement délaissés. Elle propose au roi d'aller faire des courses dans l'objectif de prendre de la papeterie et des livres parlant de sa langue.

Thranduil finit par accepter mais lui demande de prendre deux gardes avec elle, en mettant en avant la dangerosité de se rendre dehors seule sachant ce qui s'est passé avec l'humain, deux jours avant.

Laure accepte volontiers et demande à Tressalia et à Lilith de venir avec elle. Elle s'empare rapidement de son sac à main et montre le chemin aux jeunes femmes. Elles prennent le bus pour se rendre au centre commercial le plus proche, le centre commercial des Belles Feuilles dans le 16ème arrondissement de la capitale. Evidemment, les trois femmes sont vites assaillies de personnes voulant admirer les deux elfes mais un regard noir de Lilith suffit à les tenir à distance de leur groupe. Laure regarde rapidement sur le plan où se trouve le magasin et indique aux deux étrangères le chemin à prendre. Alors que Laure avance dans la galerie marchande, elle prend le temps de remarquer la prestance de Lilith et le côté plus accessible de Tressalia.

Elles arrivent devant le magasin et se dirigent vers le rayon papeterie. Elles trouvent un Bescherelle, un dictionnaire et prennent assez de cahiers et de stylos pour tout le monde avant de prendre la direction de la caisse. Seulement voilà, au moment de déposer les articles sur le tapis roulant, une personne se permet de leur passer devant et de poser ses produits. Lilith se redresse et regarde intensément l'intruse. Laure qui se rend compte que Lilith est tendue, se relève à son tour et aperçoit le visage de la jeune femme qui leur est passée devant.

\- Marjorie !

\- Laure...

\- Pourquoi tu prends notre tour ? Tu as bien vu que nous allions nous mettre là !

\- Ça ma chère, ça s'appelle la Vengeance !

\- Mais quelle vengeance ? les filles et moi ne t'avons rien fait, nous sommes en train de faire nos courses.

\- Je te parle du téléphone. A cause de toi, je n'ai plus le droit de participer aux interrogatoires des suspects. Les elfes sont sûrement des faux que tu t'es amusée à déguiser tout ça pour te faire mousser. Je te parie que je peux enlever ces stupides oreilles pointues.

Marjorie se précipite sur Lilith et lui tire violemment l'oreille ce qui déclenche un glapissement de douleur de la part de l'elleth. La rousse attrape brusquement l'humaine et lui administre une prise qui l'empêche de bouger, tandis que la brune reprend rapidement ses esprits. Attirés par le bruit, deux membres de la sécurité s'approchent et demandent des explications à Laure qui gênée se doit de dire la vérité. Les deux ellith sont emmenées de force à l'arrière du magasin, pendant que Marjorie se relève et est priée de partir sur le champ.

Arrivées dans le bureau du directeur, les deux ellith sont assises assez brusquement et Laure attend debout que l'homme en face d'elles prenne la parole. Pendant un instant, il se contente de regarder les vidéos de surveillance avant de demander à ses deux sbires d'aller retrouver la blonde car il vient de se rendre compte que c'est elle qui a déclenché la bagarre. Lilith lance son habituel regard noir en direction de la porte pendant que les deux gorilles sortent à la recherche de Marjorie.

Ils reviennent rapidement avec la coupable et lui demande des explications quant à son comportement à la caisse. Incapable de se défendre seule, la belle blonde explique qu'elle a fait appel à un homme assez haut placé pour venir la défendre. Et il s'avère que dix minutes plus tard, un homme toque à la porte du bureau. Laure reconnait rapidement l'homme qui se trouve devant elle, il fait partie des hommes importants travaillant au quai des Orfèvres.

Marjorie me regarde en souriant mais avant que l'homme n'ait le temps de parler, l'inspecteur Renardier arrive lui aussi accompagné de son vieil ami Major. Ils demandent tous à voir les bandes d'enregistrements du magasin et tout le monde se rend compte que Marjorie a en effet décidé de s'en prendre aux elfes. L'inspecteur demande même à Laure si les elfes veulent porter plainte pour agression contre Marjorie.

\- Mon supérieur demande si vous souhaitez vous retourner contre elle à cause de ce qu'elle vient de faire ou si vous acceptez de passer au-dessus.

\- D'habitude, je vous aurai demandé de me venger mais je doute que cela soit bien vu donc je passerais dessus pour cette fois à condition qu'elle fasse des excuses par rapport à son agression.

\- Les ellith ne veulent pas porter plainte mais demandent à Marjorie de s'excuser. Pour votre information, les oreilles des elfes sont très sensibles et la douleur qu'elle a causée est bien plus grande que ce que nous pourrions imaginer à notre échelle.

\- Marjorie, je t'ordonne de faire tes excuses à ces jeunes femmes avant de me suivre en silence !

\- Bien père...Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai fait subir, je ne pensais pas que cela vous ferait aussi mal. Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas réels, après tout c'est vrai que dans notre monde les elfes sont des êtres de légende, pas des personnes qui se baladent aux magasins.

\- Marjorie s'excuse des gestes qu'elle a eu et demande humblement de bien vouloir lui pardonner. Elle explique qu'elle ne pensait pas que vous étiez réellement présents sur terre car vous êtes des êtres magiques ici.

**\- Je veux et j'exige qu'elle le dise en sindarin ! **

**\- Lilith...Je ne crois pas que... **

**\- Tressalia, cette humaine nous a manqué de respect, il est normal que je demande réparation. **

**\- Je suis d'accord mais elle ne parle pas notre langue... **

**\- Eh bien elle doit au moins pouvoir prononcer un pardon, non ? **

**\- Mesdames, je pense que je peux faire en sorte qu'elle dise pardon en sindarin mais elle ne pourra pas faire de longues excuses. **

**\- Juste un pardon et je serai satisfaite ! **

**\- Bien c'est entendu, Lilith. **

\- Lilith demande à Marjorie de bien vouloir s'excuser dans sa langue afin qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui se dit. Elle estime que c'est la moindre des choses car ce sont elles qui ont été impliquées à tort.

\- Mais ! Je ne sais pas parler sa langue !

\- Je vais t'apprendre un mot qui veut dire pardon et ce sera assez facile. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lilith est d'accord pour que ce ne soit pas long mais elle le veut dans sa langue !

\- Vas -y alors !

Laure répète plusieurs fois le mot à sa rivale avant de la présenter devant les ellith qui attendent dans leur coin. Tous les regards sont tournés vers les deux elfes qui semblent parler de manière animée, la rousse semble prendre une remontrance de la part de la brune qui ne lâche pas les mâles de son regard corbeau. Les deux jeunes humaines semblent se rendre compte de la tension qui prend place dans la pièce, tandis que Lilith recule pour se mettre dans un coin de la pièce. Dos au mur, elle semble encore plus dangereuse que les déesses grecques dont tout le monde craignait la colère.

Laure termine rapidement avant de faire un pas vers les deux étrangères. Elle leur dit que c'est bon et que sa camarade va pouvoir leur dire pardon de vive voix. Elles sont priées de s'installer dans les fauteuils présents, ce que fait rapidement Tressalia. Lilith préfère prendre place derrière le siège de son amie.

\- Je ne sais rien dire d'autre que "Goh...eno...nin » !

**\- Cela te suffit Tressalia ? **

**\- Oui, cela me va... **

**\- Et toi Lilith ? **

**\- La prononciation est médiocre et le texte à peine prononcé mais je vais dire que c'est bon sinon le roi va encore s'inquiéter. **

\- Elles ont dit que c'est bon. Elles demandent si nous pouvons repartir car pendant ce temps, j'ai laissé les autres à la maison.

\- Bien sûr vous pouvez vous en aller.

Les trois jeunes femmes repartent avec leurs fournitures et prennent à nouveau le bus. Cette fois-ci, étant aux heures de pointes, le bus est plein et se mettre à son aise est loin d'être facile pour les deux elfes. Elles évitent même une mise à mort de la part de Lilith, lorsqu'un homme un peu rond manque de tomber sur elle et qu'il se rattrape à son dos. Enfin arrivées à destination, les trois femmes rentrent dans l'appartement où les autres tournent en rond.

**\- Lilith ! Tu vas bien ? Mon dieu ce que j'ai eu peur en voyant que tu ne revenais pas ! **

**\- Venedil ! Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, Laure nous a encore sorti des ennuis. **

**\- Des ennuis ? **

**\- Oui mon roi...Une jeune femme que nous avions rencontré lors de notre interrogatoire c'est permis de me tirer violemment les oreilles et elle a dû me présenter ses excuses. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter j'ai demandé à ce qu'elles soient dites en elfique. **

**\- Je suis remarquablement surpris que vous ne soyez pas retournées aux cachots car ces hommes ont l'air d'aimer ce lieu. **

**\- Comme je vous l'ai dit mon seigneur, nous devons notre liberté à la jeune Laure qui a fait appel aux inspecteurs que nous connaissons afin de nous sortir des problèmes. **

**\- Je vous remercie chère Laure, tout comme je vous l'ai dit vous serez toujours une amie des elfes. **

**\- Je vous remercie votre altesse mais je n'ai fait que ce qui me semblait juste. **

Alors qu'elle finit de parler avec le roi, la poignée de la porte s'actionne causant un vent de panique dans l'appartement. Laure, qui sait qu'une seule autre personne à les clefs, se rapproche de l'entrée et attend patiemment que l'inconnu entre. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tient une jeune femme brune à la peau halée et aux yeux noisette. Elle prend tout naturellement Laure dans ses bras avant de se retirer et de regarder les elfes avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas demandé mais je n'arrivais pas à te joindre donc je me suis dit que je pouvais les prendre afin qu'ils ne restent pas aux cachots inutilement.

\- Tu...Tu as eu raison ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que c'est assez impressionnant.

\- Je vais te présenter aux autres...**Je vous présente ma colocataire, c'est à dire la personne qui vit avec moi en temps normal. Elle est partie en voyage pendant un an et elle revient aujourd'hui. **

**\- Bien alors tentons de nous montrer agréables. Quel est son nom ? **

**\- Elle s'appelle Emy, il s'agit également de ma meilleure amie. **

**\- Mae Govannen Emy. **

\- Il te dit "Bonjour"

\- Bonjour Monsieur l'elfe blond.

Laure prend un peu de temps pour lui présenter tous les elfes et lui explique que le blond étant noble, elle lui a laissé la chambre pour qu'il dorme à son aise. La belle métisse accepte de dormir avec les autres elfes et Laure dans la salle puisque Legolas a également pris une chambre. Alors qu'elle pense avoir réussi à ne pas dévoiler l'identité du roi, sa meilleure amie se rapproche et lui dit qu'elle l'a reconnu tout de suite. Laure panique :

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes, rien que leurs arrivées étaient assez angoissantes pour tout le monde alors imagine si je leur dis qu'un roi se trouve parmi eux.

\- Je comprends mais comment tu vas faire pour le cacher à la planète, il y a bien d'autres fans comme toi partout sur terre et son visage n'est pas facile à oublier. Je m'étonne même que les autres ne l'ait pas remarqué.

\- Je sais mais je ne sais pas comment faire, si je leur dis tout, tu peux être sûre qu'il ne verra plus jamais la lumière du jour alors que je viens de leur proposer d'apprendre notre langue !

\- Je t'aiderais...Mais...Explique moi ce que font ses deux elfes au fond de la pièce ? Ils semblent nerveux…

Laure explique rapidement à Emy le caractère un peu introverti des deux amoureux et lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis son départ. Les elfes regardent cette scène avec le sourire aux lèvres car ils n'ont plus vu Laure comme cela depuis qu'elle fait ses horribles cauchemars. Et alors que la soirée de rencontre se termine, la belle colocataire propose de faire découvrir un plat typique des jeunes personnes de leur monde, la pizza !

Laure accepte et commande cinq pizzas, deux aux saumons, une à la viande hachée et aux merguez et deux autres aux lardons et pommes de terre. Elle décide également d'accompagner cela de Coca et de Sprite pour les personnes moins fans du sucre.

Le livreur arrive rapidement sur les lieux et lorsque la porte s'ouvre il lance des regards ahuris sur l'assemblée qui se tient présentement devant lui. Il récupère la somme de la commande et repart sans rien dire d'autre qu'un "au revoir" très professionnel. Les jeunes femmes ouvrent les boites, Laure détaille les ingrédients qui composent chaque pizza avant que les elfes ne fassent leur choix.

Le roi décide de prendre une part aux saumons tandis que la jeune Caseyliëssa prend une raclette. Ils testent tous les sodas avant de les reposer avec la remarque que cela est trop étrange sur leur palais et qu'il y a trop de sucre. Laure leur verse un peu d'eau dans des verres en cristal avant de leur demander ce qu'ils pensent de la nourriture et à ce niveau, les avis divergent. Entre Venedil, Lilith et Thranduil qui trouvent cela trop gras et sans goût et Legolas, Caseyliëssa et Raëlios qui trouvent le repas trop copieux pour une petite assemblée, les jeunes femmes sont comblées car au moins, ils ont tous testé la nourriture.

C'est après ce moment de partage que le roi rejoint sa chambre rapidement suivit par Legolas et Caseyliëssa qui partent s'enfermer dans l'autre pièce. Venedil et sa compagne reprennent leur garde silencieuse devant la porte du roi. Raëlios propose à sa femme de se rendre sur le balcon dans le but d'admirer la vue, tout cela sous le regard tendre de son grand-frère Riliam pour qui l'absence de son âme-sœur commence à se faire sentir.


	12. Chapter 11 : Un apprentissage compliqué

_Voici, le chapitre 11, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 14 et les 12 et 13 sont chez ma correctrice. Je déménage dans 2 semaines ce qui pourrait retarder de quelques jours la parution du chapitre 12. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, il sera envoyer dans les quelques jours qui suivront ou un peu avant selon ce que me dira mon opérateur internet. En plus simple, s'il faut une semaine pour avoir internet, je vous le mettrais avant de partir. Sinon, vous l'aurez soit un peu en retard, soit le jour J._

Le jour se lève sur le groupe d'elfes. Comme à son habitude, le roi est déjà debout et se trouve sur le balcon de l'appartement. Jusqu'ici, il s'agit de son seul lien avec l'extérieur et il lui tarde de pouvoir sortir. Alors que les deux jeunes humaines dorment dans la salle, Thranduil convoque les elfes sur la terrasse afin de discuter sans être entendus.

**\- Nous savons maintenant que nos ennuis viennent de Saroumane. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ce personnage abject s'est amusé à nous envoyer dans un monde loin des nôtres. J'ai obtenu de Laure qu'elle demande à ses supérieurs l'accès à l'endroit où nous sommes tous arrivés. **

**\- Pensez-vous que les autres croient encore à notre retour ? Cela va faire six jours que nous sommes dans cet endroit et nous avons toujours aucun moyen pour rentrer chez nous. **

**\- Je comprends ton angoisse Riliam, je t'assure que nous faisons le maximum pour que tout s'améliore et que nos amis ne nous aient pas oublié. **

**\- Mais il faut s'attendre à ce que des personnes que nous ayons connues soient morts ou partis lorsque nous reviendrons. Notamment, tous les rois que nous connaissons car les années humaines sont aussi volatiles qu'une plume dans l'air. **

**\- Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas revoir tes amis avant la fin mon fils. Je te remercie d'avoir pris tous les risques pour nous retrouver, tu es un fils dont je peux être fier. **

Les elfes continuent de parler entre eux pendant encore de nombreuses minutes avant de se décider à réveiller leur hôte pour que commence la première leçon de la journée, la langue française. Alors que Tressalia se charge de lever Laure, la ténébreuse Lilith s'approche d'Emy. C'est alors très rapidement que les deux jeunes femmes se rendent compte que tout le monde est debout sauf elles. Elles prennent conscience que la journée est déjà bien entamée et qu'elles doivent commencer les cours...Laure demande aux elfes de prendre place dans la salle et de se munir d'un cahier et d'un stylo. Emy commence par passer dans les rangs avec le sac de fournitures avant de se mettre à rire devant la mine perplexe de Caseyliëssa.

\- Laure ? Je crois qu'il va aussi falloir leur montrer l'utilisation du stylo parce que je crois qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se servir de ces outils pour écrire et de nombreuses personnes vont leur demander des autographes.

\- Je m'en doute. Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont chacun une signature ou si le roi est le seul à en avoir une. D'ailleurs je vais leur demander maintenant...**L'objet cylindrique que vous a remis Emy est un stylo, il remplace votre plume et l'encre. D'ailleurs j'ai une première question, avez-vous tous une signature ? **

**\- Tous les elfes en possèdent une même si pour certains cette dernière se borne à écrire son prénom. **

**\- Merci pour la réponse Legolas.**

**\- Donc ils ont tous une signature ?**

**\- Oui une plus ou moins simple. Je vais d'ailleurs commencer par leur faire écrire leur prénom. Prenez le stylo comme ceci et vous pourrez tracer de belles lignes sur le papier. On va commencer par apprendre à écrire votre prénom avec notre alphabet qui est plutôt proche** **du Westron.**

Laure commence à écrire sur le tableau les lettres de l'alphabet et leur donne l'équivalent du son en elfique. Ensuite elle écrit distinctement les lettres des prénoms des elfes devant elle afin qu'ils puissent prendre son écriture, plutôt graphique, comme modèle. Au bout d'une heure de silence où les elfes travaillent d'arrache-pied pour écrire leur prénom sur le cahier, Laure estime que cela est suffisant pour l'écriture et décide de passer à l'apprentissage de la culture humaine. Elle leur explique rapidement l'histoire de la France et désigne les codes de conduite à tenir en société.

Les elfes sont plus que surpris par le nombre de choses étranges que les humains de ce pays font pour se montrer polis. Notamment, dans le nombre de formules de politesse que leur langue possède. S'il arrive aux elfes de se montrer très polis, ils n'ont jamais besoin de cinq manières pour dire les choses. Sans se démonter, Laure continue de leur exposer comment se tenir à table avec de temps en temps des précisions que Laure demande à Emy.

Au bout de trois heures, les elfes sont contents d'avoir un peu avancés et compris une grande partie des codes de conduite à adopter dans le monde des humains. Ils ne leur restent plus que la langue avant de réellement se sentir à l'aise pour leur première sortie qui doit se faire dans deux jours.

Alors que tous les elfes s'éloignent de la salle, réorganisée en lieu d'étude, Riliam se détache du groupe et demande au roi le droit d'aller dans sa chambre pour se vider l'esprit, ce que lui accorde Thranduil, d'un signe de la tête. Laure qui a suivi à distance la conversation, s'étonne de voir l'elfe dans cet état et ne peut rester sans rien faire. Elle s'avance donc vers la chambre qu'occupe le roi et entre discrètement. Riliam est perdu dans ses pensées, il tient fermement un collier à la lueur bleutée.

**\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? **

**\- Non merci Wen Laure, vous êtes déjà bien gentille de nous avoir accepté chez vous.**

**\- Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien. Je ne le comprends pas et c'est pourquoi je suis là. De plus, je suis du genre têtu.**

**\- Je vois, dit-il en souriant, je suis un peu déboussolé par l'attente et par le manque. En effet les autres, excepté le roi, ont la chance d'avoir leur âme-sœur avec eux mais moi, ma belle dame est restée chez elle. Ce n'est pas que j'aimerais qu'elle vive une si périlleuse aventure mais le manque se fait sentir et le pire c'est de ne pas savoir quand cela va s'arrêter et que je vais rentrer chez moi. **

**\- Je comprends. La douleur est compréhensible. Pourquoi ne pas en parler avec le roi, il doit bien avoir une oreille attentive pour ses soldats ? **

**\- Non surtout pas lui ! Enfin, je veux dire, je suppose que le roi m'écouterait si j'osais lui avouer de qui je me languis. Or, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace si mon roi voit que je ne peux pas rester quelques jours sans elle. **

**\- C'est une personne proche du roi ? **

**\- Oui en effet, ne lui répétez pas mais il s'agit de sa fille, la magnifique Hiril-Tawaren. Cela fait plus de deux siècles que nous nous voyions en secret sans oser en parler à son père. **

**\- Pourtant le roi a bien accepté que Caseyliëssa soit avec Legolas alors qu'elle n'est pas de famille noble, non ? **

**\- Oui mais la famille de Caseyliëssa s'est battue au côté d'Oropher et n'a jamais trahi la famille Oropherion. Moi, je suis le petit neveu de l'homme qui a tué la mère du roi pendant le sac de Menegroth. **

**\- Vous êtes un des enfants de Féanör ?! **

**\- Non, je suis le fils de Celebrimbor, fils de Curufin, lui-même fils de Féanör. Je suis l'arrière-petit-fils de Féanör. **

**\- Je comprends votre peur mais le roi vous accepte dans sa garde. Cela prouve qu'il vous fait confiance et que vous comptez à ses yeux sinon il ne vous aurait pas élevé, ni vous ni votre frère.**

**\- Comment savez-vous que le roi nous a élevé ? **

**\- J'ai lu dans les textes que nous avons que votre père était mort lors de l'invasion de l'Eregion et le seul moyen pour vous d'avoir survécu c'est d'avoir rejoint les elfes qui ont tenté de le sauver, les forces d'Oropher ou d'Imrahil. Comme vous êtes avec le roi, j'en ai déduit que c'était le roi qui vous a fait venir chez lui. **

**\- Vous avez une bonne déduction. Le roi Oropher nous as trouvé après que les orques soient repartis pour le Mordor. Nous étions cachés dans les ruines du palais. Notre père nous a caché à cet endroit et nous a dit de ne pas en sortir tant qu'il n'était pas revenu. Nous sommes sortis de notre cachette au bout d'une semaine quand nous avons entendu la langue des elfes sylvains. Ils parcouraient le palais pour essayer de trouver des survivants. Plus tard, le roi Oropher nous a dit qu'il nous cherchait en particulier. Apparemment, au moment de notre naissance, notre père avait donné un billet à un messager pour que le roi des elfes sylvains soit au courant de notre naissance et qu'il puisse nous venir en aide dans le cas où il ne pourrait plus le faire. **

**\- Votre père vous manque beaucoup je suppose…Le roi vous a-t-il tout de suite avouer que vous n'aviez plus de père ? **

**\- Non, il a demandé à ce qu'on le suive. C'est en passant sur le champ de bataille que nos yeux ont découvert le corps de notre père. Les orques s'en été servi comme bannière et les elfes qui accompagnaient le roi n'avaient pas eu le temps de le recouvrir d'un drap avant que nous le voyions. **

**\- Je suis désolée que votre passé soit aussi triste et que la vie ne vous ait pas donné l'occasion de vivre auprès de vos parents. Je sais ce que vous ressentez…**

**\- Vous savez ?**

**\- Mes parents n'ont pas fait la guerre comme votre père mais ils ont perdu la vie également. Notre maison a pris feu dans la nuit, c'est le chat qui nous a averti de la catastrophe. Seulement, le temps que je me réveille, j'avais le sommeil lourd, la maison avait pris feu dans presque tous les coins et nous ne trouvions pas de sortie. Les pompiers sont arrivés très vite car une de nos voisines ne dormait pas à ce moment-là. Les dix minutes qui ont été nécessaires pour leur arrivée, ont coûté la vie à mes parents qui sont morts en suffoquant à cause de la fumée alors qu'ils m'avaient posé un linge humide sur le nez. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé. Parfois, je me dis que si je m'étais réveillé plus vite alors ils seraient encore en vie. Ce qui fait que maintenant je me réveille très rapidement. **

**\- En effet, la mort de nos parents est un moment traumatisant de notre vie et je suis heureux d'avoir pu le partager avec vous si cela vous a permis également d'un peu en parler. Je ne peux le faire avec mon frère car lui-même reste très touché par cette histoire et ne veut pas aborder le sujet. Je crois qu'il évite d'en parler pour ne pas avoir à y penser. **

**\- Je comprends, j'ai été comme cela mais je vous remercie d'avoir écouté mon histoire aussi car j'ai pu enfin mettre des mots sur ce qui m'est arrivé aussi. Je n'ai personne à part Emy pour en parler mais elle a encore ses parents et ne peut donc pas comprendre cette douleur. Je pense que s'il refuse d'en parler c'est qu'il n'est pas prêt à faire face à sa propre douleur mais aussi à la vôtre m car vous êtes jumeaux. **

**\- Je pense que vous avez raison, Wen Laure. **

Après avoir longuement discuté avec Riliam, la belle brune décide de sortir de la chambre et de le laisser seul car il doit en avoir besoin. Soudain, une illumination lui vient, le roi aussi doit ressentir cette solitude car lui non plus n'a pas sa femme à ses côtés. Bien qu'il ait son fils, ce dernier doit être occupé à parler avec sa fiancée et ne doit pas accorder beaucoup de temps à son père. Il faudra qu'elle lui parle un de ces jours, et qu'elle trouve une solution pour qu'ils rentrent. Peut-être qu'en faisant des recherches auprès de la famille de Tolkien elle pourrait obtenir les informations nécessaires pour les renvoyer auprès de leur famille. Elle doit donc trouver les coordonnées de ce Christopher Tolkien ou bien un de ses enfants. Elle n'a pas le choix car chaque jour qui passe les éloigne de leurs contemporains. Pourvu que le roi n'ait pas perdu son royaume en revenant et que sa femme et sa fille aillent bien.


	13. Chapter 12 : Révélations

Laure laisse l'elfe se reprendre dans la chambre qu'utilise le roi et rejoint Legolas qui lui fait signe d'avancer. Arrivée devant le blond, elle l'interroge sur ce qu'il souhaite mais c'est alors que Legolas lui fait comprendre qu'il ne veut rien à part savoir si tout allait bien pour son amie. Elle lui assure que tout va bien avant d'engager la conversation sur un autre sujet, leur avancée fulgurante sur la langue française.

**\- Vous avez réellement une capacité à apprendre des nouvelles langues qui force le respect. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites alors que moi pour apprendre une autre langue, il m'a fallu plus de trois ans.**

**\- Nous avons toujours été obligé d'apprendre rapidement afin de pouvoir communiquer avec les autres peuples présents autour de nous. De plus, de par mon statut de prince, on m'a habitué à l'exercice depuis l'enfance. Je parle Westron, Khuzdul, Sindarin et Sylvain. **

**\- Impressionnant, prince Legolas, **dit Laure en faisant une courbette assez exagérée dans le but de le faire rire.

Thranduil remarque que son fils rit et s'interroge vivement sur la raison de cet éclat mais toutes ces questions s'arrêtent lorsqu'il voit Laure rire également en faisant la révérence. Venedil ne peut s'empêcher de faire un commentaire sur le comportement de la jeune femme par rapport au statut du prince. Lilith pose sa main sur le bras de Venedil dans le but de le calmer. Le roi sourit doucement à Lilith et demande à Venedil de ne pas se montrer trop dur avec cette humaine qui en fait déjà beaucoup pour eux.

Alors que chacun discute de son côté, une musique retentit très fortement. Les elfes se regardent et tente de savoir d'où provient la musique. C'est alors que Laure se rappelle de son téléphone et demande à Emy de le lui ramener car il est dans la cuisine. Sa colocataire le lui lance à travers la pièce et sans l'intervention de Legolas, le précieux objet aurait terminé sa course dans le mur. Laure regarde qui est la personne qui l'appelle avant de répondre devant le regard médusé de ses colocataires étrangers.

\- Oui, Monsieur Renardier ?

\- ….

\- Bien je comprends. Quand dois-je vous rejoindre ?

\- ….

\- Dans environ 2h. Donc vers 15h ?

\- ….

\- D'accord, je vous remercie. Doivent-ils venir ?

\- ….

\- Juste trois d'entre eux ?

\- ….

\- Bien, monsieur Renardier. Au revoir.

Laure se tourne vers les elfes et leur demande si trois d'entre eux seraient d'accord pour venir avec elle pour aller au palais de l'Elysée. Elle explique que c'est là qu'ils ont été découverts et qu'ils ont eu trois autorisations pour venir inspecter le lieu de leur arrivée. Brusquement, les elfes comprennent qu'une chance leur est donnée de trouver une solution pour repartir chez eux. Le roi décide qu'il viendra accompagné de Venedil et de son fils car ils font partis des seuls à posséder un pouvoir suffisant pour identifier la magie et le magicien. Laure leur explique donc les modalités, évidemment ils n'auront pas le droit à leurs armes et devront rester déjeuner avec la famille présidentielle qui profitera de l'occasion pour les recevoir.

Thranduil, bien que très heureux d'avoir l'occasion d'analyser l'endroit où ils ont atterri commence à devenir nerveux par rapport à toutes ces règles. Jamais dans son monde quelqu'un se serait permis de lui donner un ordre et là, ces humains se permettent de le faire ! Seul son respect pour la pauvre Laure lui dicte de ne pas faire d'esclandre et d'accepter les demandes audacieuses de ses chefs. Venedil, qui a déjà du mal à supporter les deux jeunes femmes avec qui il doit cohabiter, fait comprendre que son humeur n'est pas au beau fixe et qu'il vaut mieux pour le bien de tous que personne ne vienne le voir. Legolas, lui prend cela avec une extrême douceur, il n'est pas assez "royal" pour en vouloir aux humains de profiter de leur présence et apprécie assez Laure pour ne pas être en total opposition avec les demandes qu'elle vient d'énoncer.

**\- Il est prévu que nous rejoignons l'inspecteur Renardier devant le palais présidentiel dans deux heures, ce qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour vous expliquer quelques informations importantes à savoir lorsque nous mangerons avec le président et sa famille. **

**\- Nous savons tout de même nous tenir, nous ne sommes pas des animaux sans éducation !**

**\- Venedil ! Je ne veux pas dire que vous ne savez pas être respectueux mais vous n'êtes pas dans votre monde et ce qui peut être bien chez vous, peut ne pas plaire ici. Notamment dans les sujets de conversation…**

**\- Bien Laure, dis en plus s'il te plait !**

**\- Merci Legolas. Il est important de ne surtout pas donner le titre de votre père quoi qu'il arrive. Tant que personne ne fait le lien entre le prénom de l'elfe et son rang dans les films nous n'aurons pas trop d'ennuis. De plus, les humains de mon monde n'aime pas trop les rois, autrefois leur souverain les ont utilisé et réduit à la famine ce qui a poussé des résistants à les tuer. **

**\- LES TUER !**

**\- Oui mon seigneur mais avant que vous ne jugiez ses pauvres êtres, sachez qu'ils nous ont pas permis de vivre une vie d'abondance car les rois n'étaient pas comme vous. Le roi ne partageait rien et taxait les plus pauvres. c'est cela qui a conduit à la révolution et non une quête de pouvoir. **

**\- Je vois que les humains de votre monde ont eu des moments difficiles mais ils savent se relever même si j'avoue ne pas comprendre l'intérêt de confier votre pays à plusieurs personnes en même temps. **

**\- Les français, le peuple de ce pays, ont décidé de ne pas laisser le pouvoir à une seule personne car ils ont peur que ce dernier ne décide de ne jamais rendre le pouvoir. En séparant ainsi les pouvoirs, nous avons forcément plus de contrôle sur les lois qui régissent notre pays. **

**\- Bien et donc quels sujets sont à éviter ? **

**\- Donc les sujets à éviter, Aran, sont la politique sauf si l'on vous pose la question car ils sont persuadés que vous êtes conseiller du roi. La guerre, l'argent…**

**\- Bien tous les thèmes qui pourraient amener un débat un peu trop rangé quoi ? **

**\- C'est cela Legolas. **

Laure continue pendant une demi-heure à parler de son monde et des sujets qu'ils ne doivent aborder que si la personne en face pose une question. elle explique également que la femme du président sera présente et qu'il ne faut pas oublier l'ordre de salutations. D'abord le président et après son épouse. Alors qu'elle commence à leur parler du système judiciaire français son téléphone sonne, elle répond et acquiesce rapidement avant de raccrocher.

**\- Finalement vous ne serez pas que trois car ils veulent au moins une femme par homme invité pour la table donc vous devez choisir une cavalière pour ce soir. Elles ne viendront pas dans le jardin mais attendront le début du repas avec le président en face des marches de l'Elysée. **

**\- Bien les garçons faites votre choix, **dit le roi avec un sourire entendu.

En effet, le nombre de femmes disponibles pour les accompagner est très réduit puisque Laure sera attablé avec son supérieur et ne compte donc pas. Legolas n'hésite pas une seconde et demande à son épouse si elle accepte de briller à son bras ce soir, au vu des yeux qu'elle lui fait, Laure ne doute pas qu'elle va accepter. Venedil non plus ne prend pas de temps à la réflection et rejoint presque tendrement la belle Lilith. Alors que les couples sont mis en place, le roi se tourne vers Tressalia et l'invite à l'accompagner ce soir, au vu de la couleur qu'ont pris ses joues, elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle finit par accepter sous le regard rieur du roi qui ne manque pas de la taquiner.

Laure sourit devant la scène qui vient de se dérouler et leur annonce qu'elle doit aller faire des achats en peu de temps pour trouver de quoi habiller les femmes car ce serait mal vu qu'elles viennent toutes en tenues de combat. Lilith est évidemment dispensée de tenue mais celles qui doivent accompagner Thranduil et Legolas n'ont pas d'autres choix que de suivre Laure dans sa demi-heure shopping. Elle compte bien en profiter pour prendre les conseils des jeunes femmes pour sa propre toilette.

Les trois femmes sortent de l'appartement accompagnées par les jumeaux. Raëlios se tient près de Tressalia et s'amuse à lui rappeler sa réaction devant le roi. La jeune elleth rit doucement sans lâcher son homme du regard. Son frère quant à lui préfère partager quelques mots avec l'humaine, tandis que Caseyliëssa avance derrière en rêvassant. Alors que tout le monde rit, un cri se faire entendre... Tout le monde se retourne vers la belle rousse restée en arrière et Laure se rend compte qu'un chien se trouve aux pieds de la demoiselle. Elle avance et caresse délicatement l'animal afin de ne pas le brusquer, elle tapote gentiment sur sa tête afin de faire voir à Caseyliëssa qu'elle ne risque rien. A ce moment-là un homme surgit de nulle part et appelle le chien qui se met aux pieds de son maître.

Le maître semble assez sympathique et tente de s'excuser pour la frayeur que son animal de compagnie a causé mais la brune lui affirme que ce n'est pas grave et que l'incident est clos. Le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés et aux traits fins, regarde intensément la belle Caseyliëssa qui ne sait plus où se mettre pour échapper à ce regard. Raëlios s'avance et demande combien de temps ils ont encore pour trouver les robes. Le but est clair, il veut que Laure se débarrasse de l'humain avant qu'il n'intervienne. Elle leur dit qu'ils doivent se dépêcher s'ils veulent trouver toutes les robes et décide de presser le pas abandonnant le jeune homme.

Le groupe arrive rapidement au centre commercial et regarde dans les magasins de vêtements si une robe ne pourrait pas convenir. Au bout de quelques temps, qui semblent très long aux ellyn, les deux ellith trouvent une robe assez élégantes mais également assez couvertes pour être portées le soir même. Il faut encore vingts minutes au groupe pour trouver une robe magnifique pour la belle humaine. Sans regarder les prix, Laure s'avance vers la caisse et attend...Le montant tombe : 2034 euros pour les trois robes. Alors qu'elle pense devoir reposer la sienne, qui est la plus chère, Laure se souvient que l'inspecteur lui a transmis une carte bleue pouvant couvrir les frais nécessaires aux elfes. Elle sort cette carte et laisse la machine faire le reste, la vendeuse paraît surprise mais ne fait rien pour empêcher la transaction.

Finalement, ils retournent tous en direction de l'appartement. Les ellith organisent un véritable défilé pour montrer leurs magnifiques robes et ne laissent pas d'autres choix à Laure que de montrer également sa toilette pour la soirée.

Tout d'abord, on voit Caseyliëssa avancer avec beaucoup de grâce. Sa robe vert sapin ressort magnifiquement bien avec ses cheveux, la robe tombe jusqu'aux pieds et forme un magnifique écrin en coeur pour la subtile poitrine de la jeune femme. Lorsque Tressalia monte, cette dernière est très stressée, la robe va-t-elle plaire à son roi ? Elle sort de la chambre vêtue d'une longue robe argentée, le décolleté est rond et peu prononcé, ce qui va avec la situation, et le roi acquiesce, il est content. Laure se retrouve quant à elle propulsée en dehors de la chambre dans une robe pourpre en velours, les longues manches descendent légèrement et donne un côté féerique à la silhouette bien galbée de l'humaine. Le décolleté est un peu plus plongeant que les elfes mais reste assez sobre pour ne pas être vulgaire et la robe est à hauteur de genoux. Elle porte également de fins talons noirs qui lui ont été offert l'année dernière mais qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de porter.

Les hommes restés à l'appartement applaudissent tandis que le roi félicite Laure pour le choix des tenues. Lilith, visiblement dans un bon jour, accepte de tresser les longs cheveux bruns de la mortelle pendant que les deux soeurs s'aident mutuellement. Grâce à la dextérité des doigts de la gardienne, l'humaine se retrouve avec une coiffure très élaborée créée à partir d'un chignon remonté haut sur la nuque. Les autres femmes ont elles les cheveux détachés et peignés de longues tresses entrelacées entre elles.

Pensant avoir encore un peu de temps, la jeune mortelle s'approche d'Emy dans le but de lui donner les dernières consignes puisqu'elle va devoir rester avec les jumeaux ce soir. Elle précise donc à Emy qu'ils ne doivent sortir sous aucun prétexte et qu'elle ne doit pas accepter de faire entrer qui que ce soit pour leur propre sécurité. Emy rit car elle connaît déjà plus ou moins toutes les règles que son amie va lui annoncer et elle regarde discrètement sa montre au moment même où des coups sont donnés à la porte.

Laure se rend à l'entrée de son appartement et ouvre rapidement la porte. Elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit de deux policiers qui lui demande s'il elle est prête, ce qui est le cas. Elle annonce leur départ aux autres et descend de son immeuble pour tomber sur une magnifique limousine noire aux vitres teintées. Laure sait que le bus a déjà été une épreuve pour les elfes et elle comprend qu'elle va encore avoir plus de questions sur ce moyen de locomotion. Le sourire revient sur le visage de Laure qui se rappelle la réaction des elfes lorsqu'elle leur avait montré le bus, un moment mémorable.

" _Elle s'avance devant les elfes et leur demande de la suivre rapidement afin de s'éloigner des journalistes. Au bout de quelques minutes, le groupe est arrivé devant la route et les elfes se lancent des regards très expressifs. Le capitaine de la garde, l'austère Venedil, ne peut s'empêcher de faire remarquer à son roi qu'il s'agit sûrement de magie noire. Cette remarque fait rire Laure qui comprend alors qu'elle va devoir leur expliquer le principe du bus et de la voiture. Après plus d'une heure, les elfes acceptent de se laisser emmener dans cet étrange moyen de locomotion. Dès que le bus arrive, Laure explique qu'ils doivent se rendre à l'arrière de l'engin et qu'elle les rejoint après avoir payé leurs tickets. Le transport en commun se met en marche et les elfes sont plus que déstabilisés par le mouvement, bien que leur équilibre naturel leur permette de rester assez droit, là où les humains doivent se tenir fermement. Les mouvements brusques finissent par rendre malade la jeune Tressalia. Arrivés à l'appartement ce soir-là, Laure a eu le droit à une séance de questions-réponses très poussées sur les moyens de voyager dans son monde. Les elfes sont restés pendant environ deux heures dans un état proche de la crise lorsqu'ils ont appris que rare sont ceux qui montent encore à cheval à son époque. Lilith fit remarquer alors que les humains sont soit fous soit complètement idiots car qu'est-ce qui est plus utile qu'un cheval ?"_

Laure reprend pied dans la réalité et aperçoit les elfes monter dans la voiture sans un mot. Elle s'engouffre dans le véhicule et remarque que tout le monde la regarde intensément. En effet, ses invités attendent qu'elle leur fasse part du déroulement complet de la soirée afin de prévoir la sécurité nécessaire auprès du roi. Elle explique donc qu'ils commenceront devant le palais de l'Elysée. Ils présenteront les hommages au président ainsi qu'au premier ministre avant que les hommes ne se rendent dans le jardin afin d'inspecter l'endroit où ils ont atterris. Enfin la journée se terminera par le repas avec la famille présidentielle et la soirée dansante.

Les elfes restent muets quelques instants avant que Venedil ne reprenne la parole pour demander plus de précisions :

**\- Cela veut dire que nos femmes doivent rester avec les humains, seules, pendant que nous serons dans le jardin ? **

**\- Je serais présente également car vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi pour faire vos propres recherches. Je veillerais à ce que les miens restent poliment à leur place. De plus, je doute que Lilith, Caseyliëssa ou Tressalia se laissent faire. Je n'oublie pas qu'elles font parties de la garde du roi. **

**\- Nous n'en n'aurons de toute façon pas pour longtemps. Il nous suffit de voir si de la magie noire a été utilisée à cet endroit ou s'il s'agit d'autre chose. **

**\- Tout à fait, Thranduil. **

La limousine démarre et parcourt les quelques kilomètres qui séparent le domicile de la jeune femme et la maison présidentielle. Rapidement, le convoi arrive devant les grilles du palais de l'Elysée, les policiers en factions les ouvrent et laissent passer la voiture. Les elfes sortent du véhicule accompagné de Laure. Pour ces créatures fascinées par les arts, la sculpture de la façade les impressionne grandement.


	14. Chapter 13 : Une soirée mortelle

Le ballet des salutations commence. Les elfes sont présentés avec honneur par la belle brune. Le président, Monsieur Macron les fixe et tend la main dans l'optique de les saluer mais les elfes ne comprennent pas le geste et reste au garde à vous près de leur chef. Laure leur explique que c'est la politesse dans le monde des humains et que les gens se sert la main lorsqu'ils se rencontrent. Le président ne comprend pas la réaction des elfes et demande donc à Laure la raison de ce mutisme.

Dans leur monde, Monsieur le président, les personnes ne se touchent pas. Ils s'inclinent avec la main sur le cœur, c'est une preuve de respect. C'est pourquoi votre geste les a un peu décontenancés.

\- Que dois-je dire pour être poli dans leur langue car je ne voudrais pas encore commettre un impair ?

\- Il suffit de vous pencher un peu en avant et de mettre la main sur votre coeur en disant "M.A.E .NEN"

\- Mae Gova...nen, dit le président en s'inclinant devant Thranduil.

Le roi quant à lui est ravi de voir cette marque de respect et décide de se pencher un peu en avant, de mettre sa main sur son coeur et de prononcer un mot qu'il a entendu la première fois "Bon...jour". Laure se tourne vers lui et lui offre un sourire mémorable. Les gardes qui ont compris la tentative du roi décident de s'incliner légèrement afin de montrer leur respect mais il laisse la primeur de la langue française à leur souverain.

Après avoir également salué la première dame, les mâles sont priés de se rendre dans le jardin pendant que les dames restent dans le vestibule. Les hommes avancent dans le jardin et dépassent la fontaine qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu lors de leur arrestation. Des policiers leur montrent l'endroit où ils sont apparus et attendent en arrière que les trois elfes fassent leur analyse. Venedil commence par utiliser sa magie afin de repérer une éventuelle trace de magie mais confirme à son roi que rien ne semble rester de leur apparition. Legolas et Thranduil décident d'unir leur force afin de décupler leur magie interne mais le résultat reste le même : s'il y a eu magie, elle n'a pas laissé de traces de son passage.

Le retour est silencieux, ils savent que les autres comptent sur cela pour rentrer chez eux. Comment leur dire que leur rêve vient de partir en fumée ? Thranduil accuse le coup difficilement et prend le temps de se recomposer un masque de marbre avant de reparaître devant les médias. Lilith cherche des yeux son mari et tente d'obtenir quelques informations mais le roi lui lance un regard qui freine ses ardeurs. Laure qui n'est pas dupe comprend que les choses ne tournent pas comme ses amis le souhaitent mais ne dit rien pour ne pas interpeller le président pendant que ce dernier parle avec sa femme. Les hommes reprennent le bras de leur accompagnatrice et avancent dans les escaliers de marbres, la rampe en or et le tapis rouge donnent un aspect très luxueux à cet espace.

Les elfes suivent le président et entrent dans une grande salle où trône une grande table où se trouve une nappe blanche immaculée. Posées délicatement sur la table se trouvent des assiettes blanches aux bords dorés. Des couverts d'argents et des verres de cristal finissent de décorer la table d'honneur. Deux grands bouquets de fleurs roses et un immense chandelier apporte une dernière touche de prestige au lieu déjà flamboyant. S'il ne se savait pas inconnu sur Terre, Thranduil aurait pu penser que le président et sa famille avait découvert le secret de Laure, tant le raffinement est à la hauteur de son statut.

Tout le monde se met derrière sa chaise et attend le signal pour s'assoir. Ce dernier ne se fait pas attendre et les ellyn aident leurs accompagnatrices à s'asseoir avant de prendre également place sous les regards curieux des invités présents à table. Le président commence le repas et tout le monde prend donc le temps de se servir de chaque plats, les elfes bien qu'ayant bon appétit, ne prennent que de légères portions. Habitué à diriger des banquets, Thranduil ne se sent pas à l'aise dans le costume de l'invité et Laure le comprend bien, elle lui fait signe et le roi se calme discrètement.

Le repas se déroule dans un silence confortable seulement rompu par le bruit des couverts raclant les assiettes. Aucune discussion ne semble vouloir être entamée et Laure se dit que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose car les elfes ne sont pas très bavards et elle ne veut pas commettre d'impair en parlant de sujet qui fâchent, comme la crise sociale qui touche les français. Du coup, la jeune femme attend que tout le monde ait fini de manger en silence.

Après environ une heure de repas, les dernières assiettes sont débarrassées et les invités sont conviés à se rendre dans la grande salle des fêtes pour profiter d'un orchestre symphonique primé en France et en Angleterre. Thranduil et Legolas friands de chansons douces apprécient vraiment la musique proposée par les humains. Venedil et Lilith ne sont pas vraiment à la fête et restent près de leur souverain dans l'optique de le protéger de la moindre attaque. Tandis que Caseyliëssa et sa petite soeur Tressalia restent dans un coin à parler de leur monde, en somme tout est normal jusque là.

Le président s'avance vers Thranduil et fait signe à Laure de les rejoindre. A l'arrivée de la jeune femme, le chef de l'état commence à lui poser des questions afin d'entamer une discussion sérieuse avec le chef de ces invités surprises. Elle lui redonne donc le nom et la fonction que Thranduil est censé pratiquer dans son monde, c'est-à-dire celle de conseiller du roi.

\- Donc vous êtes le conseiller du roi ?

**\- Il demande si vous êtes bien le conseiller du roi…**

**\- Oui tout à fait. **

\- Oui il est bien conseiller auprès du roi. Il s'occupe de traiter les affaires les moins importantes et s'occupe également de gérer les réceptions lorsque les invités arrivent.

\- Comment trouve t-il notre monde ?

**\- Le président souhaiterait savoir ce que vous pensez de son monde ? **

**\- Dois-je répondre honnêtement ou devez-vous donner une réponse aseptisée ?**

**\- Je pense qu'une réponse honnête ne peut pas faire de mal. **

**\- Bien, je pense que son monde est étrange et qu'il possède des particularités bien à lui. La technologie que vous utilisez est très développée et n'existe pas encore dans notre monde. **

\- Il exprime la différence entre son monde et le nôtre notamment dans le développement des nouvelles technologies car elles n'existent pas chez eux. **Avez-vous d'autres remarques ? **

**\- Oui bien sur, il y a un fait étrange que j'ai remarqué en arrivant. d'habitude je suis très relié à la nature mais pourtant ici rien n'est arrivé, je n'ai eu que de vagues ressentis des arbres qui souffraient de la pollution mais pas un mot de concret. **

\- Thranduil explique que dans son monde, les elfes ont un lien particulier avec la nature mais qu'ici il n'a pu qu'avoir des ressentis et qu'ils sont plutôt négatifs. D'après lui, la nature souffre de nos émissions de gaz et se meurt lentement.

\- Je vois que le conseiller à une analyse très juste de notre monde, bien que je sois moins pessimiste que lui quant à l'avenir de notre planète. Je peux toutefois comprendre que pour un être qui vit en communion avec la nature, cela soit difficile à croire. Dites-moi, le jeune homme blond qui est en train d'écouter l'orchestre fait-il parti de sa famille ?

\- Oui, monsieur, il s'agit de son fils.

\- J'aimerais également pouvoir lui parler.

**\- Il souhaite pouvoir parler à Legolas, l'autorisez-vous ? **

**\- Je ne crois pas avoir vraiment le choix. De toute façon Legolas est assez grand pour comprendre les enjeux de cette soirée et pour répondre correctement aux questions que votre chef lui posera. Il est prince après tout. **

**\- Bien entendu...**son père accepte que vous le rencontriez mais seulement en sa présence.

\- D'accord pouvez-vous allez me le chercher ?

**\- Legolas ? Le roi votre père vous demande afin de répondre aux questions du président. **

**\- Bien, je vous suis. **

Legolas arrive devant le président et incline délicatement le buste. Il présente également ses hommages à son père avant de se tourner vers Laure dans l'attente d'une question. Laure demande au président de poser sa question. Le chef de l'état lui demande s'il épaule son père dans son rôle de conseiller ou s'il possède une autre fonction dans le royaume. Laure reprend la question et interroge le roi et le prince en même temps en leur conseillant de dire que Legolas ne se fait remarquer quant tant que soldat afin de ne pas donner du grain au moulin.

**\- Si vous lui dîtes que vous aussi vous être très occupé au sein du royaume, ils risquent de comprendre que votre père n'est pas qu'un conseiller. Il vaut mieux vous protéger en prétendant qu'à part votre titre, votre seule distinction c'est d'être un très bon soldat. **

**\- Je vous fais confiance, Laure.**

\- Legolas m'explique qu'il n'a pas réellement de fonction importante dans son royaume. A part le titre de noble de sa maison, il n'est qu'un guerrier comme les autres. La seule chose dont il peut se vanter c'est d'être un très bon archer.

\- A-t-il ses armes sur lui pour nous en faire une démonstration ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il les ai emmenées, je crois qu'elles sont restées dans l'appartement mais ce sera avec plaisir dans les prochains jours. Voulez-vous que je lui en fasse la demande ?

\- Oui j'aimerais bien.

**\- Monsieur Macron demande si vous auriez l'envie de lui faire une petite démonstration lorsque vous aurez vos armes à disposition.**

**\- Ce sera un grand honneur pour moi de montrer mes capacités à votre dirigeant. A condition évidemment que mon père me l'autorise…**

** Je ne vois pas d'objection à ce que tu leur montres tes talents mais tiens toi très éloigné de leur chef afin de ne pas donner l'impression que tu le menaces. On ne sait pas comment ses gardes du corps pourraient réagir ! **

**\- Bien Ada.**

\- Legolas accepte de vous faire la démonstration de ses talents dès lors qu'il aura ses armes et à condition que respectiez un périmètre de sécurité afin de ne pas prendre de risque car on ne parle pas de répliques mais bien de vrais armes qui dans son monde ont tué beaucoup de vies.

\- Ce sera avec joie. Dites-moi encore une petite question ? Les deux gardes en armure qui nous regardent sont-ils un danger pour nous ?

\- Non, Monsieur le président, ils ont juste été affectés à la protection du conseiller et ne doivent sous aucun prétexte faillir à leur devoir. C'est pour cela qu'ils semblent moins accueillants et surtout moins prêts à se détendre.

La discussion continue encore pendant quelques minutes avant que le président français ne décide de mettre fin à la série de questions. Laure souffle un peu car elle a bien compris que cela n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un interrogatoire policier surprise. Thranduil sourit à Laure et s'avance vers elle afin de la rassurer et de la calmer, il lui rappelle que tout ce qu'elle a fait à toujours été dans leur intérêt et qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi elle a si peur.

La musique continue de rythmer la soirée jusqu'à ce que les premiers invités commencent à s'éclipser doucement. Laure demande à l'inspecteur si elle a la permission de se retirer, alors qu'elle pense obtenir un oui, son supérieur lui dit qu'elle doit demander l'autorisation au président car c'est lui qui a invité les elfes chez lui. Laure prend donc son courage à deux mains et avance vers le chef de l'Etat qui est en pleine discussion avec un homme âgé et austère. Le président se retourne vers elle et attend patiemment sa question.

\- Je commence à tomber de fatigue et je souhaiterai pouvoir rentrer à mon logis. avez-vous terminé avec les elfes ?

\- Oui j'ai fini avec eux, vous pouvez rentrer en toute sécurité.

Laure rassemble les elfes et prend le chemin des escaliers afin de reprendre la limousine. Cette dernière toujours rutilante s'avance et attend patiemment que ses passagers montent à bord avant de redémarrer. Thranduil et Legolas parlent entre eux de leur rencontre avec le président, tandis que les sœurs devisent gaiement sur les choix musicaux des humains. Les deux autres sont, comme toujours, très silencieux et ne perdent pas une miette des échanges entre les personnes présentes dans l'habitacle.

Ils franchissent le péron et découvre une scène extrêmement choquante après la soirée qu'ils viennent de vivre. Les jumeaux sont au sol inconscients, plus loin près de la cuisine se trouve le corps inerte d'Emy et l'appartement est sans dessus-dessous.

Les elfes réagissent très vite et décident de fouiller l'appartement à la recherche d'un éventuel intrus et lorsque cela est fait, ils prennent soin de leurs compagnons en leur fournissant de l'eau et des soins rapides. Quant à Laure, elle se dirige directement vers son amie qui ne donne également plus signe de vie, elle découvre avec soulagement que son cœur bat encore mais que cela est faible...


	15. Chapter 14 : Au nom d'un royaume

La reine avance dans le couloir, elle a une grande nouvelle à annoncer à son mari. Elle se met à courir afin de le rejoindre plus rapidement. Elle entre dans la salle du trône et comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose lorsque Ereandir, l'apprenti de Venedil, s'approche d'elle avec la mine défaite.

**\- Ereandir, où est le roi ? Il devrait déjà être rentré ?**

**\- Malheureusement nous n'avons pas réussi à le trouver****. U****ne jeune elfe vivant aux abords est arrivée en courant au palais en disant que le roi a disparu avec sa garde à cause d'une lueur verte. **

**\- Je veux que vous le trouviez rapidement****. De**** plus, le prince n'est pas là et vous savez que je vais avoir du mal à tenir les conseillers en l'absence de mon époux. Amenez-moi la jeune elleth que je puisse lui parler tranquillement dans mes appartements privés. **

**\- Bien votre Altesse.**

Le jeune garde s'incline et va chercher la jeune femme pendant que la reine prend le chemin de ses appartements. Elle s'assoit dans son petit fauteuil en face du bureau de son mari et attend patiemment que le garde arrive avec la jeune femme. La reine, encore sous le choc, ne comprend pas comment son époux a pu disparaître. La jeune femme est rousse, les yeux marrons et la taille élancée. Elle s'avance et s'incline devant sa reine.

**\- On m'a dit que vous avez vu le roi disparaître. Pourriez-vous vous expliquer ?**

**\- Oui, votre majesté. J'étais en train de marcher dans la forêt afin de rentrer chez moi et j'ai entendu des bruits à quelques pas de moi. Lorsque je suis arrivée sur les lieux, près de la rivière, il y avait le roi et la jeune Tressalia. La garde s'est avancée vers la lumière et quand le roi s'est avancé à son tour, la lueur l'a comme… aspiré****e****. Les gardes se sont très rapidement approchés de la lumière et ils ont également disparu sans explications. J'étais choquée et j****e me suis donc dirigée****vers le**** palais afin de vous l'annoncer mais j'ai failli ne jamais y arriver car je suis tombée sur un groupe d'orques et il a fallu que je cours ****pour leur échapper****. J'ai réussi à les semer en me cachant dans l'arbre au cœur même de la forêt. **

La reine fait signe à la jeune femme de s'approcher car elle voit bien que cette dernière est encore sous le choc. Comme elle l'aurait fait avec son enfant, la reine l'enveloppe dans ses bras et lui verse une tasse de thé bien chaud. Alors que la petite commence à s'endormir, bien au chaud dans le giron de la mère du peuple, la princesse entre accompagnée de son frère. Alors que le prince voulait parler, la reine lui ordonne d'un geste de ne point faire de bruit.

La princesse s'avance vers sa mère et aperçoit la jeune fille endormie. Elle lance un regard à son frère qui vient de voir l'elleth à son tour. Surpris, il interroge sa mère d'un regard…

**\- Mes enfants ! J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous communiquer. Cette jeune fille vient de risquer sa vie pour m'avertir, c'est pourquoi elle est encore dans mes bras, elle est ****épuisé****e. **

**\- Quelle est cette terrible nouvelle, ****M****ère ? **

**\- Votre père, le roi****, ****a disparu au cœur d'une lueur présente au plus profond de la forêt en compagnie de toute sa garde. Caseyliëssa et Riliam faisaient partie de la garde et ils ont également suivi****le roi dans cette disparition. Je suis désolée les enfants mais aucun d'eux n'a réapparu pour le moment.**

**\- Que dîtes-vous ? Aucun des patrouilleurs n'est revenu !**

**\- Non mon fil****s. A****ucun d'eux n'a réapparu et pour le moment nous n'avons aucuns moyens de savoir quand ils reviendront, c'est pourquoi tu te dois de prendre la place de ton père au conseil de cet après-midi. **

**\- Mère, je ne le peux…**

**\- Tu n'as pas le choix mon enfant, mon adorable fils, si tu ne veux pas que les maisons nobles s'allient contre nous, il faut que tu prennes sa place en son absence car les femmes ne sont toujours pas acceptées dans les hautes sphères de la noblesse. **

**\- Promettez-moi que ce sera une situation provisoire !**

**\- Il faudra que tu tiennes ****c****e rôle jusqu'à ce que ton père revienne ou que l'on te couronne roi à ton tour !**

**\- Je ne serais pas couronné roi****. P****ère n'est pas mort, il est juste disparu !**

**\- Mon bel enfant, je suivrais toujours le même destin, retrouver ton père. Pendant ce temps, tu devras accomplir ton devoir. **

**\- Bien ****M****ère et pour ma chère sœur ?**

**\- Je continuerais à faire mon rôle de princesse tout en soutenant ****M****ère dans les recherches !**

**\- Tout à fait ! **

Legolas sort de la chambre de sa mère et se dirige vers ses appartements afin de se préparer aux futurs conseils. Il prend les notes que son père a rédigé et entreprend de mettre en ordre les idées du roi pour être sûr de bien comprendre l'objet du conseil et ses enjeux. Il s'aperçoit que son père devait toujours garder un œil sur pleins de choses en même temps.

Le prince s'attable et continue à lire les notes de son père. Il révise ce qu'il pense être nécessaire de réviser, notamment dans l'aspect militaire du conseil car les ministres semblent avoir oublié qu'il ne faut pas compter que sur les probabilités mais surtout sur les faits. Et l'une des choses qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est avant tout un capitaine de l'armée royale et que les plans prévus par les conseillers de son père ne sont pas suffisamment efficaces pour libérer la forêt du mal qu'elle abrite.

Il annote donc les documents avant de se rendre dans la salle du conseil. Il arrive avant les autres, ce qui l'étonne car normalement les ministres sont censés être présents avant lui. Heureusement, il les voit arriver plus que surpris de le voir là en avance. Au début, ils ne font pas cas de leur retard, pensant que ce prince, un peu éloigné des réalités royales, a été obligé de venir voir comment se passe un conseil d'anciens mais alors que tous se tournent vers le couloir royal, personne ne vient.

**\- En l'absence du roi, je présiderais le conseil. Pour en apprendre davantage, il vous faut prendre place dans le silence.**

Les conseillers bien que choqués par l'annonce du prince, décide d'entrer dans la salle et de s'installer comme cela leur a été demandé. Ils prennent place et se tournent vers le fils du roi dans l'optique d'obtenir plus d'informations quant à l'absence de leur roi.

**\- Où est le roi ? **

**\- Je vous rappelle que c'est le roi qui doit ouvrir la séance et non vous seigneur Acharnbaug, de la maison Sûlgwarth* !**

**\- Je vous remercie, seigneur Cuilgail* de la maison d'Aramaethor*, pour votre respect du protocole. Sachez que vous allez devoir faire avec ma présence jusqu'au retour du roi. Donc je déclare la séance ouverte****. ****Je vais d'abord vous expliquer la situation et après nous parlerons de ce que le roi avait prévu pour la séance aujourd'hui.** **Une jeune femme est venue du plus profond de la forêt pour nous avertir qu'une étrange lueur verte avait fait disparaître le roi et sa garde. De nombreux gardes sont partis à la recherche de notre souverain mais personne ne l'a vu. C'est pourquoi, je prends la place de mon père tant que ce dernier n'est pas revenu.**

**\- Et je suppose que vous allez vous faire couronner roi régent ? Quelle belle preuve d'amour ****!**** Un fils de roi elfe n'a qu'une seule solution pour devenir roi, il faut que le pays soit en guerre, puis on attend que le roi sorte et après on le fait disparaître pour prendre le pouvoir.**

**\- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PENSER QUE J'AI PU FAIRE DISPARAÎTRE MON PERE POUR PRENDRE SA PLACE CAR VOUS SAVEZ QUE JE NE ME SUIS JAMAIS PREPARE A DEVENIR ROI !**

**\- Nous n'avons jamais dit le contraire mon prince, le seigneur Acharnbaug ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela…**

**\- Bien sûr que si Sir Aglarinceleb*, c'est exactement ce que vient de dire ce si précieux seigneur. Il vient clairement et devant témoins de dire que j'avais fait disparaitre volontairement mon père pour prendre sa place. Sac****hez qu'il n'en est rien! ****Maintenant, nous allons commencer par l'aspect militaire de la séance.** **Les plans que vous avez fourni à mon père sont bien trop imprécis pour être efficaces. Il faut plus de patrouilles mais surtout plus de gardes dans chaque patrouille. Ce qui m'interpelle c'est que cette lueur dont la jeune femme a parl****é**** se trouve en réalité sur les terres les plus éloignées du palais et donc dans la zone de combat de nos soldats. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'envoyer les soldats dans cette région soit une bonne idée pour le moment étant donnée les circonstances. Nous allons donc placer des sentinelles dans cette partie de la forêt****. P****our les autres régions, il faut doubler les patrouilles et veiller à ce qu'aucun orque ne passe entre les mailles du filet. **

**\- Mon prince, pensez-vous que d'autres soldats que l'on croyait mortS pourraient en fait avoir tout simplement disparu comme le roi ?**

**\- C'est une piste que nous devons envisager****. C****'est pourquoi je ne veux plus que les patrouilles passent par là pour le moment. Le deuxième sujet de ce conseil c'est le contrôle des frontières. Mon père souhaitait que nous interdisions aux étrangers de traverser nos terres sans les contrôler. Je suis pour une politique moins isolationniste mais je pense qu'en ****c****es temps troublés, il n'est pas favorable de permettre aux inconnus de rentrer e****t sortir**** dans notre royaume à leur guise.****C'est pourquoi, je vais ordonner aux gardes des frontières de contrôler tous ceux qui s'approchent de nos frontières. **

**\- Mon prince, je vous trouvais un peu laxiste sur vos responsabilités mais en fait je pense que le roi avait peur de votre talent de politicien !**

**\- Seigneur Acharnbaug, encore une remarque quant à ma relation avec mon paternel et je vous fais enfermer pour outrage. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez me comprendre, seigneur.**

Le chef de la maison Sûlgwarth ne semble pas heureux d'avoir été ainsi remis en place devant tout le monde mais ne dit rien et se contente d'attendre tranquillement que la séance se termine. Il regarde froidement le prince, sans apercevoir le regard noir du chef d'Aramaethor. Ce dernier pense qu'il faudra expliquer au prince, les mesures de prudence lorsque l'on parle à ses adversaires, surtout dans un temps aussi incertain pour la royauté. Le conseil continue pendant encore plusieurs heures avant que le prince accepte de libérer tout le monde.

Le seigneur Aramaethor s'avance et demande une entrevue avec le prince dans un endroit discret. Legolas, bien qu'éreinté par le conseil accepte et conduit le père de son ami dans ses appartements. Ils arrivent tous les deux dans la pièce qui sert de salon privé au prince. C'est une salle plutôt grande, meublée avec un luxe et un goût certain. De nombreux meubles de bois forment une atmosphère cosy et agréable. Le prince invite son conseiller à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouve en face de l'imposante fenêtre avant de lui-même prendre place.

**\- Mon cher prince, je ****dois****vous**** parler de politique et d****u**** jeu d****u**** pouvoir. ****Votre**** père m'a chargé de le faire dans le cas où il ne pourrait pas ****vous**** le dire. Pour commencer, il faut se méfier du seigneur Acharnbaug****. C****omme tu le sais, c'est l'un des plus fervent ennemi de ****votre**** père, il fera tout pour ****vous**** causer des problèmes et rallier les autres à sa cause. **

**\- Je comprends ce que vous me dîtes, seigneur Cuilgail mais comment puis-je maintenir une ambiance sereine lorsque ce maudit ellon me lance des pics de toutes parts. Je suis déjà très stressé ****à cause de**** la disparition de mon père, je ne peux pas non plus me battre contre ****s****es détracteurs !**

**\- Il faut que vous utilisiez la diplomatie, mon prince. Les elfes vont déjà être sur le qui-vive avec la disparition du roi, il faut donc leur donner de la stabilité. Il faudra que ****vous**** prononce****z**** un discours devant le peuple pour leur expliquer la situation et les rassurer avant que Acharnbaug ne le fasse ****avant vous****. ****Vou****s devrez assurer au peuple que tout ira bien pendant l'absence du roi et que ****vous**** gèrer****ez**** avec la reine toutes les questions de leur quotidien aussi consciencieusement que si c'était leur roi. **

**\- Je vous remercie d****e votre**** confiance. ****En conséquence, j****e vous nomme conseiller en chef du prince****. En tant que**** mon conseiller principal, je veux que vous soyez à mes côtés lors de mon discours. **

**\- Je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous me faîtes votre Majesté, je ne l'oublierais pas.**

**\- Pas de Majesté, toujours Altesse. Je ne suis pas votre roi mais votre ****P****rince ****-R****égent. **

**\- Bien votre Altesse.**

Le prince demande au conseiller de l'aider dans l'écriture du discours qu'il devra prononcer. Il sait que sa force ne réside pas dans les paroles mais dans les gestes sauf que dans cette situation, il est nécessaire d'y mettre les formes afin de rassurer son peuple. Il s'installe dans le bureau du roi et commence à rédiger le plan de sa prise de parole, le but étant de le rendre ferme et concis. Après plusieurs heures à peaufiner les détails du discours, le conseiller est invité à manger à la table royale, ce qu'il accepte avec joie.

Il s'avance rapidement vers la reine et lui présente ses hommages tout en lui montrant son affliction quant à la disparition de son royal époux. Il lui promet également de veiller sur son fils aussi longtemps que ce dernier sera lancé dans le grand bain de la politique et des jeux de pouvoir. Ils s'installent tous à table mais attendent debout que la jeune princesse les rejoigne, ce qui arrive après quelques minutes d'attente.

Le repas arrive rapidement. La table se garnie de légumes et de fruits de saisons. Il y a également une belle pièce de viande, ramenée dans la matinée par les chasseurs. Le vin est également excellent bien que le conseiller ne soit pas friand des boissons alcoolisées. Ils parlent tous de ce qui est arrivé au roi et à la patrouille qui l'a suivi en espérant que tout ira bien pour eux et qu'ils pourront revenir rapidement.

**\- Je dois partir, le peuple ne sera en sécurité que lorsque l'anneau de Sauron sera détruit. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle Elrond nous a convié à venir à Fondcombe en urgence et surtout en secret. Il sait que mon père a disparu et pourtant c'est à lui que la lettre était adressée, il faut que je représente notre peuple là-bas !**

**\- Et comment veux-tu que je tienne le trône si tu n'es pas là ? **

**\- Je vais donner des ordres, cela va faire un an que ****P****ère n'est pas là, le peuple peut comprendre que nous avons besoin d'une solution définitive et pas une alternative à court terme. Il faut que nous exterminions Sauron et tous les orques. Je serais rapidement revenu. **

**\- Et je suppose que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis et y aller à ta place ? **

**\- Non ma très chère sœur, il y aura que des hommes et je ne veux pas qu'ils ignorent notre peuple en voyant qu'une femme nous représente, tu sais autant que moi que la parité hommeS/femmeS n'est pas acquise dans les autres régions du monde. **

**\- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Ne t'inquiète pas je ferais attention à ****M****ère en ton absence. **

**\- Je te fais confiance ma très chère sœur. Prends soin des nôtres****. J****e reviens le plus rapidement possible. Je vois ce que nous veu****t**** Elrond et je fais le nécessaire pour que notre peuple sorte vivant et plus fort de cette crise.**

**\- Je ****te**** remercie mon fils. Je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien, prend tout de même trois ou quatre gardes de confiance pour t'accompagner. **

La reine se rend directement dans la salle du trône et demande aux peuples de se rassembler afin de prononcer son discours. Des gens de toute la cité affluent vers la salle d'apparat où la reine se prépare tranquillement assise à la place de son mari. Après plusieurs minutes d'attentes, elle se lève et commence à récapituler la situation du monde concernant le mal et le seigneur des ténèbres. Ensuite, elle précise doucement que le seigneur Elrond demande à rencontrer Legolas, ce qui va détourner le prince de son peuple pendant un temps. Elle précise qu'elle assurera la continuité du pouvoir et que tout devra passer par elle jusqu'au retour du prince. Le prince monte auprès de sa mère et prévient tout le monde que quiconque tentera de prendre le pouvoir à sa famille se verra enfermé dans les geôles les plus sombres jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable éternité.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Les sujets s'inclinent et repartent dans les cavernes. Une seule personne se tient encore dans la salle du trône, le seigneur de Sûlgwarth, il regarde la reine et demande une entrevue avec la souveraine, le prince lui fait signe de le suivre dans le bureau du roi et propose à sa mère de les rejoindre. Ils se dirigent dans l'aile royale et entrent dans la salle du conseil qui est également le bureau du roi.

Le bureau du roi possède de belles bibliothèques remplies de livres anciens. L'office, bien que spacieux, est surtout un endroit strict et formel. Il n'est agrémenté que de tableaux de familles et d'un grand bureau de bois sombre rempli de nombreux dossiers, tous plus ou moins annotés. Il y a également, une pile de parchemins toujours scellés par la cire rouge de la maison Aramaethor, la maison noble qui s'occupe des guerriers du royaume. Il s'agit sûrement des dizaines de rapports venant des capitaines, que le roi n'a pas eu le temps de lire avant de partir. Legolas s'assoit au bureau de son père, il invite la reine et le noble de la famille Sûlgwarth à prendre place devant lui.

**\- Je ****souhaite**** faire un point avant mon départ. Je sais que votre maison n'est pas favorable au pouvoir de mon père mais si j'apprends que votre maison fomente quelques plans contre ma famille, je trouverais le moyen de vous le faire payer. Est-ce bien clair ? **

**\- Je comprends votre Altesse, je ne ferais rien contre vous. Je vous le promets, mon prince. **

**\- Je vous ferais tenir votre promesse, Seigneur Acharnbaug.**

Le prince fixe le seigneur Acharnbaug avant de le libérer de son regard. Il l'invite à sortir de la pièce et se retrouve en tête à tête avec sa mère. Elle le regarde intensément et attend qu'il prenne la parole.

**\- Je vais affecter des gardes à ta protection et à celle d'Hita (Hiril-Tawaren) afin de veiller sur vous pendant mon absence car je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance. **

**\- En effet, j****e vais devoir**** être vigilante**** car il risque de me causer des problèmes dès que tu seras parti. Heureusement que le seigneur Cuilgail sera là pour calmer les ardeurs de ce faux-seigneur. A quelle date penses-tu partir ? **

**\- Je pense que je vais partir dans une semaine, le temps que je puisse préparer les gardes, les patrouilles et mon voyage. Je vais envoyer un message à Elrond pour le prévenir de mon arriv****ée****. Pour les patrouilles, vous n'aurez normalement rien à gérer car nous n'avons pas chang****é**** grand-chose depuis des mois. Si nécessaire, le seigneur Cuilgail est le chef des guerriers donc il saura vous conseille****r**** au mieux. **

**\- Ne t****'en**** fais pas mon cher fils, je faisais cela bien avant ta naissance. Tu sais que je suis la fille du roi de Doriath Elu Thingol, j'ai déjà eu à traiter avec des membres virulents des maisons nobles Noldor. **

**\- Je le ****sais ****M****ère mais je tiens à vous. Je vous laisse, je ****dois**** étudier les rapports des capitaines.**

La reine sort de la pièce. Un dernier regard vers son fils remonte encore sa fierté de mère. Le prince ouvre le premier rapport et commence à le lire. Il note rapidement les informations relatées dans le document sur un morceau de papier à l'aide d'une des plumes préférées de son père. Ilavance rapidement dans les comptes-rendus et il finit par tomber sur une note faisant état d'une lueur étrange apparue dans la forêt. Il comprend alors que des soldats ont déjà vu ce phénomène et que son père aurait pu en être informé si, en tant que prince, il avait aidé son père à lire tous les rapports plutôt que de parcourir la forêt aux côtés de ses amis.


	16. Chapter 15 : Une aventure sous tension

Il se sentit coupable et entreprit d'organiser les patrouilles et les gardes afin que sa mère et sa sœur soient en sécurité en son absence. Il fit demander quatre gardes de la famille de Cuilgail et en affecta deux par personnes avec pour ordre de mourir pour leurs souveraines. Il prêta serment et ressortit assez rapidement avec l'intention de commencer le travail dans la foulée. Le prince finit également par se résoudre à convoquer les capitaines des différentes patrouilles, après un long moment à attendre avec plus ou moins de patience, les soldats entrèrent dans la pièce.

Ils possédaient tous de belles armures d'or couvertes d'entrelacs délicats. Ils portaient tous leurs armes à la ceinture et l'arc de bois dans le dos. Ils s'inclinèrent devant leur prince et attendirent patiemment les consignes concernant leurs prochaines missions. Le prince avança et leur montra la carte représentant la région. Il indiqua l'espace où le roi avait disparu et les endroits qu'il fallait garder à l'œil. Après plus de deux heures à parler de la stratégie à mettre en place, le prince libèra les capitaines en leur demandant de prendre les dispositions nécessaires dès le coucher du soleil.

**\- Hita, sors du placard, je sais que tu es là !**

**\- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? J'étais silencieuse !**

**\- Oui ma très chère sœur mais je suis un guerrier et tu ne peux pas tromper mon instinct…**

**\- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dénoncé devant les capitaines ?**

**\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que j'ai un quelconque pouvoir sur toi. Je ne suis pas Père, je n'ai donc pas de raison légitime pour te faire la morale. De plus, tu n'allais pas être prise en faute devant les soldats qui doivent te servir en mon absence. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te mêles aux réunions des soldats car je ne veux pas t'inquiéter plus que nécessaire, ma chère Hiril-Tawaren. **

**\- Bien mon cher frère mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demandes. **

Legolas sourit en voyant sa sœur sortir de la salle, il savait qu'elle allait recommencer mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'aime autant. Elle possède un esprit fort et indépendant qui l'empêche de se conformer à 100% à son rôle de princesse. Elle est comme la forêt: libre et sauvage… Elle est réellement le meilleur mélange entre son père et sa mère, une vraie elfe grise.

Il continue d'annoter certains documents et comprend pourquoi son père rentre toujours aussi fatigué le soir. Il n'a fait que deux heures de travail mais il se sent très fatigué, limite vidé de son énergie. Comment peut-il être fatigué en ayant fait que des réunions et remplit des papiers alors qu'une patrouille de deux semaines ne le fatigue pas autant. Il pense avoir terminé, il n'y a plus aucun document sur le bureau de son père, il a tout rangé dans les étagères et dans les tiroirs qui permettent d'apprécier la grandeur du mobilier où se trouve toujours les plumes et les encriers.

Alors que le prince amorce une sortie, deux conseillers entrent et déposent une énorme pile de parchemins scellés. Les conseillers ressortent en souriant, voyant la tête dépitée du pauvre souverain régent. Il se rassoit et reprend la lecture des documents dans le but de ne pas prendre plus de retard. Le prince continue de noter les documents et après trois heures de travail acharné, il peut enfin sortir et rejoindre sa famille pour manger.

************ Quelques mois plus tard ************

Il entre dans la forêt et s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a aucun elfe à l'entrée du royaume, cela l'inquiète. Il avance rapidement sans se rendre compte que le chemin a été complètement refait avec des pierres neuves. Il continue son chemin et arrive rapidement devant le pont d'entrée du royaume. Les portes sont complètement ouvertes, il voit enfin des gardes à leur poste. Il se rassure et avance sur le pont, il est vite arrêté par ses anciens camarades. Les gardes le salue et l'emmène directement voir la reine.

Arrivé devant le trône, Legolas commence à paniquer car il voit Hiril-Tawaren assise sur le trône à la place de sa mère. Rapidement, il avance vers sa sœur et la prend dans ses bras.

**\- Hita ! Comment vas-tu ? Où est passé Mère ?**

**\- Je vais bien, Legolas. Mère est dans le jardin royal, elle a du mal a accepter l'absence de Père.**

**\- Il n'est toujours pas revenu ? **

**\- Non, toujours pas. Et aucun garde non plus. Par contre, les patrouilles que tu as organisées avant ton départ ont très bien fonctionnées mais il a fallu les doubler au plus fort de la guerre. **

**\- Je suis heureux de voir que tout a fonctionné. J'ai eu tellement peur en ne voyant personne à la frontière mais je suis ravi que vous ayez réussi à vous en sortir et que tout le monde va bien. **

**\- Nous n'avons pas tous survécu mais notre peuple est toujours vivant. Certains n'ont pas réussi à s'en sortir mais ils ont permis de protéger notre peuple. Ereandir est malheureusement décédé en protégeant Mère d'un attentat. **

Legolas surpris, se retient de montrer ses sentiments. Il ne souhaite pas montrer que la mort d'Ereandir l'a affecté plus que tout. Il décide de retrouver sa mère. Il est donc mené par sa sœur jusqu'au jardin royal et à la pierre où sont notés les noms des disparus. Hiril-Tawaren appelle sa mère et la reine se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec son fils.

Elle court jusque dans les bras de son fils. Alors que le prince a réussi à se retenir de pleurer depuis son arrivée, il étreint fortement sa génitrice en larme. Les deux reprennent une position plus digne et s'approchent de la pierre afin d'observer une minute de silence. Le prince demande à sa mère de l'accompagner dans le bureau de son père afin d'en apprendre plus sur les dernières informations du royaume.

Il arrive dans le bureau du roi, qui est encore plus encombré que lorsque son père a disparu. Il regarde la pile de parchemins avec un peu de désappointement. La reine le regarde et s'amuse de sa réaction, elle avance et s'installe dans le fauteuil de son époux tout en gardant un œil sur le visage de son fils et de sa fille. Legolas lui raconte rapidement ce qu'il a fait pendant toute l'année, il lui apprend que Sauron est mort grâce à sa compagnie.

La reine le regarde avec surprise, elle semble oublier la colère qu'elle a ressenti lorsqu'elle a reçu la lettre d'Elrond lui expliquant que son fils était parti avec une communauté suicide dans le but de détruire l'anneau unique au Mordor. La douleur à ce moment-là avait laissé la reine sans force et elle était restéé enferméé dans le bureau du roi pendant des jours durant. Ne recevant personne et n'acceptant pas non plus de voir sa fille, qui avait dû tout gérer. Elrond a également demandé maladroitement à la reine de prendre le dessus sur sa douleur pour gouverner son royaume dans ses moments les plus difficiles…

Legolas demande à rester seul pendant quelques heures afin de prendre connaissance des différents rapports que les capitaines ont laissé aux conseillers. Il reconnait la belle écriture de sa sœur et celle encore plus calligraphiée de sa mère. Il s'aperçoit que sa mère était en train d'annoter un document envoyé par le seigneur Elrond. Il relate les événements liés à sa mission et les différentes informations que le semi-elfe a pu obtenir sur lui pendant la guerre.

Il regarde les mots de sa mère « 30 jours de cheval », « 60 jours de cheval » sa mère a noté le temps de voyage pour le rejoindre à chaque fois. Il sourit, sa mère a réellement pensé à le rejoindre à chaque étape de son parcours. Il rit en réfléchissant à la personne qui a dû retenir sa mère…Il s'interroge et devine qu'il doit s'agir d'Ereandir. Le pauvre a dû calmer les instincts protecteurs de sa mère en la retenant à l'intérieur du palais. Comme il aurait aimé revoir son ami mais il doit être en paix à Mandos.

Il regarde vers la porte, un bruit semblant attirer son attention. Au moment où le prince se lève du siège, une silhouette apparaît dans le cadre de la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, la forme s'avance et permet de découvrir une jeune femme blonde, à la robe traditionnelle couleur lie de vin.

**\- Ma chère Hita, que fais-tu là ? **

**\- Tu avais l'air bien triste alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vienne te voir et pour tu ne sois plus triste. **

**\- Je t'adore, petite sœur. **

Ils sortent de la salle après avoir parlé et retrouvent leur mère pour le diner du soir. Les cuisiniers ont mis les petits plats dans les grands en entendant que leur prince était de retour au palais après avoir passé un an sur les routes pour les libérer du mal. La table se remplit rapidement de mets délicats, quelques dizaines de compositions de légumes sont présentées au prince tandis que de belles pièces de gibiers sont élégamment posées sur une desserte.

Dans les flûtes se trouvent un magnifique vin de Dorwinion réservé au roi. Contrairement à la piquette dont le pauvre prince a dû se repaître pendant son long voyage. Au cours de la soirée, le prince aborde le sujet des lettres d'Elrond ce qui a le don de laisser une petite rougeur sur les joues de sa tendre mère. Elle ne pensait pas se faire prendre aussi rapidement. Oui, elle avait plusieurs fois été tentée de le ramener chez les siens mais elle avait vite compris que cela ne l'aiderait en rien et que son peuple avait besoin d'elle.

Au cours du repas, le fils du roi apprend également que sa jeune sœur et maintenant devenue capitaine des gardes comme lui. Elle a, en effet, rejoint la garde royale après que son frère soit parti dans le but de prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'un ornement. Le prince sourit et félicite sa sœur pour son travail acharné, il finit même par la qualifier de « Joyau du royaume ». Un titre honorifique mais qui représente à lui seul l'amour profond entre un frère et une sœur.

A la fin de la soirée, le prince se retire dans ses appartements car il se sent tout de même bien fatigué. Avant de se coucher, il décide de prendre un bain. L''eau chaude lui déliera sûrement les muscles. Il ouvre donc la porte afin de demander de l'eau chaude, ce qui finit par arriver quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un lot de servantes que le prince remercie sans un regard. Elles sortent et le prince se déshabille avant d'entrer dans le bac qui ressemble plus à un lac, au vu de la taille imposante de ce dernier.

L'eau coule le long de ses cheveux dorés, il entreprend de défaire les tresses et finit par faire mousser ses cheveux à l'aide de savon naturel sentant l'Elanor. Pendant que ses cheveux reçoivent de l'attention, le corps athlétique du jeune régent se détend au contact de l'eau. Ses pectoraux qui lui faisaient mal depuis le début de la journée, commencent enfin à se relâcher, ses longues jambes fines et musclées de l'ellon semblent enfin légères. Le prince savonne tout son corps avant de se rincer. Il vérifie que ses cheveux sont correctement rincés avant de sortir du bain et de les sécher doucement avec un chiffon fait en peau de bêtes.

Rapidement, le régent sent la langueur du sommeil arriver et décide de se mettre au lit pour ce soir. Il sait que demain il devra réfléchir à un moyen de ramener son père et les disparus. Hors de question d'avoir sauvé la Terre du Milieu pour son peuple et que ni lui, ni son père n'en profite réellement. Car avec le roi se trouve son cœur, son âme, sa douce Caseyliëssa.

************ Quelques jours plus tard ************

Cela fait trois jours. Trois jours que le prince passe des heures enfermées dans le bureau du roi avec pour seul objectif de faire réapparaître les êtres qui lui sont chers. Seulement, il ne voit qu'une seule issue, il faut qu'il trouve la lueur verte et qu'il la traverse mais avant il doit se rendre chez Galadrielle car elle seule doit connaître un moyen pour les faire revenir après avoir traversé ce mystérieux phénomène lumineux.

Il entreprend donc l'élaboration d'un plan dans le but de retrouver son père et de le ramener. Il sait que sa mère ne sera sûrement pas d'accord mais il n'a aucun autre plan et il ne veut pas attendre des années avant de retrouver sa famille au complet. Au bout de trois heures, le prince fait appeler sa mère et sa sœur dans le but de leur expliquer le plan qu'il a mis au point. L'objectif est simple : Faire revenir les disparus des bois.

La reine toque à la porte, elle est accompagnée de sa fille et du seigneur Cuilgail. Ils entrent dans la salle et prennent place devant le prince qui semble soudain très nerveux. Avant de commencer à parler, le prince se sert une coupe de vin et en propose à ses invités dans le but de se donner un peu de courage. Puis il décide de se lancer :

**\- Je vais repartir.**

**\- Comment ça, tu vas repartir ?**

**\- Laisse-moi finir Hiril-Tawaren… Je vais repartir mais pas pour la Terre du Milieu. Je vais me rendre chez Galadrielle dans le but de trouver un moyen de faire revenir Père et les autres. Je ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir sauvé Arda et que ce qui se sont battus pour elle, ne puissent pas le faire. Dès que je trouve un moyen pour les ramener, j'irai moi-même les chercher. **

**\- Je comprends votre réaction mon prince mais je vous rappelle que le royaume se remet à peine de la guerre et de nombreux elfes sont morts. Il faut organiser une cérémonie officielle pour les remercier et prévenir le royaume de votre décision. **

**\- Je ne pense pas partir dans les prochains jours. Il me faudra au moins un mois avant de pouvoir laisser le royaume entre les mains de ma douce mère et évidemment je compte sur vous seigneur Cuilgail pour la protéger.**

**\- Je suis votre serviteur…**

Le seigneur s'en va avec la princesse en pleurs. La reine regarde son fils et ne semble pas du tout d'accord avec son idée. Il sait que sa mère souhaite le voir rester auprès des siens mais il ne pourra pas profiter de la paix tant que son père ne sera pas de retour.

**\- Tu veux nous abandonner encore une fois ! Tu ne penses pas que si Galadrielle avait une solution pour le ramener, elle le ferait. **

**\- Je pense qu'au contraire elle a une solution mais qu'elle ne peut rien faire car je pense que la solution est d'aller là-bas pour les aider à rentrer. **

La reine se met à pleurer à chaude larmes. La disparition de son mari a été difficile mais celle de son fils sera sûrement aussi difficile. Il se rapproche de sa mère et la serre fort avant de se rendre dans ses appartements. Ce soir-là l'ambiance est plus que tendue et triste. Pourtant le prince reprend des forces car le lendemain, il devra recevoir le maitre d'un petit village venu s'implanter en périphérie de la forêt, directement sur les terres de son père et il a donc été décidé que pour qu'ils puissent rester, ils doivent se soumettre au roi des elfes. Il est donc nécessaire de les rencontrer et de leur expliquer les règles de chasse et de commerce du royaume.

Le prince se lève tôt et entreprend de se préparer comme son père le fait pour les représentations. Il passe une tunique grise avec une veste longue blanche, ainsi qu'un pantalon de lin gris et des bottes montant aux genoux couleur argent. Il tresse ses cheveux comme le guerrier qu'il est et pose sa tiare d'apparat en Mithril. Sa mère entre et le regarde surprise, elle ne l'a jamais vu comme cela: déterminé et fier. Doucement sa mère replace ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa couronne en mettant correctement sa longue tresse arrière.

**\- Voilà, tu es le digne fils de ton père. J'aurai tellement aimé que ton père te voit ainsi.**

**\- Si Père avait été là, je ne serai pas obligé de prendre sa place. Mais je suis heureux que vous pensiez cela de moi, ma très chère mère. **

Le prince embrasse sa mère sur la joue avant de sortir de ses appartements. Entouré de quatre gardes en armures dorées, le prince se rend dans la salle du trône et monte gracieusement les marches avant de s'asseoir sur le siège du roi. Patiemment, le régent attend que les hommes soient introduits dans la salle. Ils semblent terriblement déboussolés et impressionnés par la luxure de la pièce.

Ils avancent, s'inclinent devant le prince et commencent à s'exprimer en langage commun. Ce qui requiert la présence de la reine qui est la seule du royaume à parler cette langue. Le fils fait appeler sa mère qui arrive rapidement dans la salle d'apparat.

**\- Tu m'as fait demander mon enfant ? **

**\- Oui mère, cet humain ne parle pas la langue elfique et j'ai encore quelques lacunes en langage commun. **

\- Le prince vous remercie d'être venu, il vous souhaite la bienvenue et vous place sous la protection royale durant votre séjour parmi nous.

\- Je le remercie d'avoir accepté de nous rencontrer. Nous avons appris que nous étions sur les terres du roi Thranduil et nous avons donc décidé de prendre contact avec vous afin de pouvoir vivre en paix sur vos terres.

**\- Cet homme dit qu'ils ont appris le nom du propriétaire des terres qu'après s'être installés et qu'ils souhaitent vivre en paix avec nous. **

**\- Je comprends. Pourriez-vous leur expliquer que je souhaite les recevoir dans une salle moins…protocolaire. **

\- Le prince souhaite vous recevoir dans son bureau afin de vous expliquer les règles de chasses qui régissent notre royaume mais également quelques points de lois qui vous seront utiles pour vivre en harmonie avec nous.

\- C'est d'accord, nous le suivons.

La reine indique à son fils qu'ils vont le suivre et l'invite à les rejoindre. Tout comme son père, le prince descend prestement mais gracieusement les marches qui le ramène au sol et prend les devants afin de les conduire dans le bureau de son père. Il s'avance dans les couloirs à la décoration sobre et raffinée et finit par entrer dans la mythique salle du conseil.

Le prince attend que la délégation humaine se soit assise avant de lui-même prendre place aux côtés de sa mère. Il prend un instant pour détailler les émissaires qui sont présents devant lui et trouve certaines similitudes entre les hommes qu'il a rencontré au Gondor et ceux qui lui font face. Il y a deux hommes larges d'épaules, aux teints halés et aux mâchoires carrées. Ils possèdent tous les deux une chevelure noir corbeau et une barbe assez fournie pour des hommes. Le dernier qui semble être le chef, est blond aux yeux marrons, les cheveux sont plus courts mais la barbe est aussi fournie que les deux autres. Dans le regard des trois hommes se trouvent de la peur et de l'étonnement. Ils regardent de chaque côté de la pièce, comme s'ils souhaitaient graver à jamais l'image de ce bureau dans leurs mémoires.

Après quelques minutes de patience, le prince s'éclaircit la gorge et commence à exposer les différentes règles qui composent le traité que les humains vont signer. Ils leur répètent les conditions de chasses et les différents interdis ainsi que quelques limites qui permettent à la nature de s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. La reine tente de combler les lacunes de son fils dans le parler du langage commun et les humains trop heureux d'être acceptés sur ses terres, ne font qu'acquiescer à chacune des règles énoncées.

Au bout de deux heures de discussions, les humains sont invités à rester manger avec le peuple des elfes. Le prince Legolas appelle deux gardes qui conduisent la délégation dans les appartements des invités. Dès que les humains sont partis, le régent fait appel aux conseillers du roi et leur demandent de préparer une fête digne de leur royaume, une fête que les humains n'oublieront jamais. Il sait que son père souhaite toujours en mettre plein les yeux à ses invités afin qu'ils n'oublient jamais leur séjour dans les cavernes des elfes de la Forêt Noire. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que ses soirées sont aussi célèbres dans le monde entier.

Le prince rentre enfin dans sa chambre après avoir présidé le bal qui a duré jusqu'au lever du jour. Les ménestrels se sont tous surpassés, ils ont été formidables! Le repas fourni sous forme de buffet était également exquis et les conversations sont allées bon train même si peu d'elfes parlent le langage commun. Les plus érudits d'entre eux ont accepté de faire la conversation avec les gardes tandis que le régent parlait politique avec sa mère et le maître du village. Ce dernier semblait époustouflé ayant même affirmé que lorsqu'on parlait des fêtes des elfes de Vert-Bois on ne mentait pas sur la beauté du phénomène. Cette phrase suffit pour que le prince se sente heureux d'avoir rendu un si bel hommage à son père.

Il enlève rapidement ses affaires de fête et s'étire longuement avant de s'allonger d'un coup sur son lit, le réveil sera sûrement difficile mais il ne doit pas tarder. Il ne devra donc se contenter que de peu de repos avant de reprendre les rênes du royaume.

Le seigneur Cuilgail toque doucement à la porte dans le but de ne pas brusquer son prince mais il sait que les humains ne vont pas tarder à se rendre compte de l'absence de son régent. Il entre prudemment dans la pièce et décide de pousser un peu son seigneur dans l'optique de le sortir des songes, ce qui se produit au bout de quelques minutes, au grand soulagement du noble seigneur.

Le prince émerge et remercie l'ami de son père avant de s'habiller royalement et de se rendre dans la salle des repas. Enfin arrivé, il déclare le déjeuner ouvert et invite ses invités à s'asseoir près de lui. Le chef semble totalement frais et n'hésite pas à faire des éloges sur tout ce qu'il a pu voir depuis qu'il est présent. Les gardes un peu plus fatigués, le regardent d'un œil mauvais. La reine aussi voit l'échange de regards avant de prendre la parole et de demander à l'un des hommes, dont elle ne se rappelle plus le nom, de lui raconter sa vie avant d'arriver sur les nouvelles terres.

Le garde est peu bavard et n'explique que très brièvement que sa famille a été tuée par les forces du Mordor avant que l'anneau ne soit détruit et que depuis il suit le chef car c'est le plus ancien de leur village. Il explique également qu'il a prit une nouvelle épouse dans son village, qu'il souhaite qu'elle soit en sécurité et qu'il espère réellement que les elfes pourront les aider à garder leurs terres de toutes les atrocités que le monde peut engendrer. La reine assure à l'homme qu'aucunes bêtes ou créatures ne passent à travers les mailles des filets des patrouilles. Bien que l'homme semble très intéressé par les patrouilles, la reine préfère calmer ses ardeurs afin de ne pas trop en dévoiler. Elle n'oublie pas que ces hommes n'ont pas tous l'air aussi fiables et gentils que le maître du village.

Le prince se lève à la fin du repas et propose aux hommes de remonter dans le bureau afin de signer le document. Il demande à sa mère de venir avec lui et d'amener également Hiril-Tawaren afin qu'il y ait autant de signatures d'un côté que de l'autre. Une fois remontés dans le bureau, les humains s'installent dans les places qui font face au bureau, tandis que les membres de la famille royale se place derrière l'office. Le gratte-papier du royaume, recopie sur deux parchemins les termes du contrat dans la langue commune ainsi que dans la langue sylvestre afin de respecter les codes mis en place par le roi Oropher. En effet, l'ancien souverain a mis en place cette règle afin que les deux peuples engagés puissent comprendre les termes du traité et ne puissent pas revenir sur l'un d'eux sous prétexte qu'il ne l'aurait pas compris.

Après lecture du traité, les trois hommes signent le contrat, rapidement suivis des trois elfes présents. Le maître tente de s'incliner devant le prince mais son vieil âge ne lui permet guère plus qu'une petite courbette mal assurée. Les deux autres en revanche, n'amorcent pas le moindre signe de déférence au prince, ce qui choque profondément leur maître mais également le scribe du royaume qui voit en ce geste, une potentielle rébellion. Le prince nullement choqué, laisse les humains partir raccompagnés par deux gardes loyaux qui reviennent au coucher du soleil pour lui faire le rapport du voyage qui comme il se doute s'est déroulé sans problèmes.


	17. Chapter 16 : Sur la scène du crime

Laure se rue sur son téléphone et appelle les urgences afin de prendre en charge rapidement sa colocataire. Le supérieur de la jeune femme arrive promptement sur les lieux, il est accompagné d'une dizaine de policiers. Ils entrent sur la scène du crime et commence à baliser le terrain, ils recueillent les témoignages des elfes grâce à Thibault et Laure qui traduisent les paroles de ces derniers avant que l'humaine soit elle-même interrogée. Tous les témoignages disent la même chose, lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans la pièce, les jumeaux étaient à terre et Emy était inconsciente dans la cuisine à peine en vie.

Les policiers relèvent les empreintes de tout le monde afin de pouvoir distinguer celles des habitants de l'appartement, d'une éventuelle empreinte inconnue. Ils relèvent les empreintes visibles dans tout le logement et repartent avec les prélèvements. Suspicieux, ils regardent les elfes avant de sortir de la maison.

Alors que l'inspecteur Renardier va pour sortir de la pièce, Riliam reprend connaissance et regarde l'air hagard autour de lui. Il s'inquiète de ne pas voir son frère à ses côtés, il semble totalement désemparé. Prestement, le roi se place devant le jeune garde et ce dernier commence à se détendre. D'un filet de voix très serré, il demande :

**\- Mon seigneur, où se trouve mon frère, nous avons été attaqués, on n'a rien pu faire…**

**\- Calmez-vous soldat, tout va bien, faites-moi votre rapport de manière limpide. Des vies sont peut-être encore en danger !**

**\- Il ne faut pas être aussi dur avec lui, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous obtiendrez des réponses.**

**\- Je vous interdis de parler sur ce ton au roi !**

**\- Venedil ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à propose du statut de votre chef, pas un mot !**

**\- N'empêche qu'il n'a pas tort, nous avons l'habitude de voir des choses horribles et il nous faut être fort pour protéger les nôtres. Il faut qu'il parle vite avant que le coupable ne puisse s'échapper, il peut dire quelque chose qui peut nous aider.**

**\- Je n'ai pas vu son visage mais c'était un homme grand, environ 1 m 80, il avait des yeux noirs et j'ai pu voir une mèche brune sortir du drôle de truc qu'il avait sur la tête. Il portait le même genre de pantalon que Laure et un haut foncé. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle, il s'en est pris à Raëlios après moi.**

**\- Comment peux-tu en être sur ?**

**\- Raëlios était encore debout quand j'ai pris le coup à la tête. Par contre l'humaine elle était à Terre. Mon seigneur, il vous cherchait vous. Il répétait votre nom, et votre titre distinctement mais il ne parlait pas la langue des elfes.**

Laure et Thranduil se regardent surpris. Il est évident qu'un des humains sait où les elfes sont logés et il connait le titre exact de Thranduil. L'inspecteur se déplace pour se mettre à côté du souverain, ce qui provoque un mouvement imperceptible de la part de Venedil et de Lilith qui s'inquiètent pour leur roi après cette attaque.

D'un regard du roi, les deux gardes se calment et le policier s'approche doucement du garde à terre. Il interroge Laure sur les paroles de son colocataire, la jeune femme demande à son supérieur de s'écarter afin de laisser le jeune elfe reprendre ses esprits. Laure lui rapporte donc les observations faîtes par Riliam et lui explique que l'intrus cherchait en particulier le conseiller du roi, Thranduil.

Le regard plus que pénétrant du roi croisa celui trouble de Raëlios qui finit par reprendre connaissance. Rapidement, Thranduil lance un regard vers l'inspecteur Renardier et braque son oppressante attention sur la jeune traductrice.

\- Le conseiller semble un peu en colère.

\- Il faut le comprendre, on vient d'agresser deux de ces gardes et on était à la base venu pour lui, ça n'est pas vraiment une chose très rassurante.

\- Je comprends. Nous allons doubler la garde de votre appartement et vous devrez être accompagnés à chaque sortie.

\- Bien Monsieur. Nous devons aller visiter l'Arc de Triomphe et la Tour Eiffel dans les prochains jours. Il faudrait que les monuments soient privatisés, cela assurerait la sécurité des elfes.

\- Je suis d'accord mais cela ne permettra pas aux elfes de rencontrer des humains, or c'est ce que veut le président.

\- Il faut dans ce cas, privatisez les monuments mais permettez aux gens de les rencontrer à l'extérieur. Il faut également établir un périmètre de sécurité autour d'eux. Il faudra fouiller les gens qui s'approcheront pour éviter un couteau dissimulé.

L'inspecteur accepte les conditions énoncées par la jeune Laure et décide de laisser deux de ses meilleurs policiers devant la porte de la jeune femme. Les elfes reprennent les devants et décident de s'installer pour la nuit. Laure décide de laisser les elfes seuls pour quelques heures, le temps de rendre visite à son amie qui est toujours à l'hôpital.

Elle prévient les gardes qu'elle sera absente pendant quelques temps et qu'elle ne veut personne à l'intérieur de chez elle. Caseyliëssa et Tressalia acquiescent et se postent derrière la porte de l'appartement. Laure prend son sac et sort rapidement de l'appartement. Elle jette un léger regard sur les policiers avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers. Elle court jusqu'au bus 32 et s'engouffre dedans de justesse. Son objectif la Clinique de la Muette…

Elle arrive environ 15 minutes après, elle interrompt la secrétaire dans sa discussion avec sa collègue, ce qui lui vaut une œillade noire, et demande :

\- Bonjour. Où se trouve la chambre de Mme Brery?

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Sa colocataire. Je viens la voir dans le cadre d'une affaire qui a eu lieu à notre domicile, je suis Mme Tehcoh, je travaille au quai des orfèvres.

\- Je vous reconnais, vous êtes la fille aux elfes ?

\- Oui je suis bien la fille aux elfes mais je souhaiterai voir Mme Brery, s'il vous plait.

\- Chambre 205 !

\- Merci

La jeune femme laisse les deux jeunes femmes reprendre leur passionnante discussion tandis qu'elle se rend au deuxième étage de la clinique pour retrouver son amie. Cette dernière est allongée dans un lit blanc aux draps immaculés. Ses longs cheveux bruns et sa peau foncé tranchent violemment avec la pièce fortement éclairée. A son arrivée, Emy ouvre les yeux et lui offre un sourire éclatant. Elle tend sa main et Laure s'avance pour la lui prendre.

\- Ça va ma belle ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasée mais sinon ça va. Les jumeaux, comment vont-ils ?

\- Ils vont bien, ils ont la tête dure, ils étaient aussi inquiets à ton sujet. Comme nous tous. Lorsque je t'ai vu par terre, quasiment inanimée, je me suis sentie tellement coupable. C'est à cause de moi si tu as été blessée car c'est moi qui ai fait venir les elfes chez nous. Je suis terriblement désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, personne ne pouvait savoir que quelqu'un cherchait à s'en prendre à eux !

\- Il en a surtout après le roi apparemment…

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Les deux femmes se regardent longuement, elles savent que l'homme va repasser à l'attaque dès qu'une occasion se fera sentir. Tant qu'il n'aura pas le roi, il ne lâchera pas. Emy peut voir dans le regard de Laure de la culpabilité et elle sait que rien de ce qu'elle pourra dire n'aidera son amie à se sentir mieux. Elle doit juste guérir rapidement pour que cela soit un mauvais souvenir.

Les deux amies continuent de parler pendant environ une heure avant que le médecin arrive dans le but de faire partir Laure, l'heure des visites étant terminée. La jeune bureaucrate sort de l'hôpital et décide de marcher un peu à l'extérieur avant de rentrer à son domicile. Son but: ne pas inquiéter les elfes avec ses états d'âmes. Elle sait qu'ils vivent cela de manière très détachée et elle ne souhaite pas leur montrer que cette attaque l'a autant bouleversée.

Finalement, le bus passe et elle décide de rentrer à pieds, cela ne devrait pas lui prendre longtemps, elle n'est qu'à un kilomètre de chez elle. Elle avance dans la rue Paul Doumer, les magasins sont fermés et les bars laissent sortir les derniers clients de la soirée. Sans regarder son chemin, Laure avance tranquillement. C'est alors qu'elle sent une présence derrière elle. Sans se retourner, elle jette un coup d'œil derrière elle en s'aidant d'une vitrine de restaurant.

Une silhouette se trouve effectivement dans son dos, elle tente de garder son calme afin de ne pas montrer à la personne qu'elle l'a repérée et prépare le numéro de la police sur son téléphone, un reflexe qu'elle a depuis qu'elle habite sur la capitale et qu'elle prend les lignes de métro tard le soir. La personne avance et Laure décide d'avancer plus rapidement dans le but de semer son poursuivant. Seulement après cinq minutes de marche rapide, la jeune femme commence à fatiguer et elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle décide donc à la prochaine intersection de changer de direction…

Elle tourne à gauche et s'engouffre dans une petite ruelle, alors qu'elle pense que la personne va la suivre, la silhouette dépasse la rue et continue son chemin. Laure sort de sa cachette et continue son chemin, la silhouette a disparu de son champ de vision. Elle rit de sa frayeur et reprend son chemin. Soudain, une énorme masse la pousse par terre et la plaque au sol. Un rire rauque répond à son cri de détresse. La personne s'empare de son téléphone et le jette un peu plus loin avant de prononcer une phrase d'une voix grave et menaçante « N'aidez pas les elfes où cette fois-ci je pourrais m'assurer que votre amie ne s'en sorte pas ».

Laure hoche la tête et le poids disparait aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu. La jeune femme récupère son téléphone et appelle son supérieur, tout en inspectant tous les coins de la rue. Elle tremble et se sent véritablement observée. Elle sait que l'homme, car il s'agit bien de la voix d'un homme, est toujours dans les parages. Son supérieur décroche et elle se précipite pour lui raconter ce qui vient de lui arriver.

Une patrouille de police se rend à l'adresse indiquée et récupère Laure qui est emmenée au Quai des Orfèvres le plus rapidement possible. Elle est reçue par le Major Chevalier et l'inspecteur Renardier qui souhaitent savoir ce qui s'est passé dans les moindres détails. Elle leur raconte donc son envie de marcher après avoir rendu visite à Emy et fini par expliquer sa rencontre avec son agresseur. Elle le décrit comme étant un homme grand, de corpulence moyenne à la voix grave et rauque. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas vu son visage mais elle se rappelle qu'il portait, un jean noir, un sweat à capuche noir et des vans rouge. Elle se rappelle de ses chaussures car elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était très flashs par rapport au reste de sa tenue et cela l'a marqué.

Pour sa sécurité, le major demande à ce que l'on raccompagne Laure à son domicile. Il augmente également le nombre de policiers affectés à la protection de son appartement. Personne ne doit entrer à part eux, les elfes et les deux jeunes femmes habitant dans l'appartement. Laure remercie ses supérieurs et suit le policier qui la reconduit jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle entre dans l'appartement et s'aperçoit que les elfes lui ont préparé un repas avant d'aller se coucher. Doucement, elle avance dans la pièce et s'installe dans le but de manger. Elle espère ne pas faire trop de bruit car ses visiteurs semblent profondément endormis mais alors qu'elle débarrasse sa table, elle capte un mouvement dans le fond de la cuisine. Apeurée suite à sa dernière rencontre, elle avance à pas de loup. Brusquement la lumière l'éblouie et elle se retrouve face à Venedil, seul.

Si Lilith a arrêté de la terrifier, Venedil lui, continue de la faire se sentir mal à l'aise. Il jauge sa tenue et entreprend de l'aider à débarrasser. Elle en reste bouche-bée et attend la suite.

**\- Le roi se doutait que vous avez eu des problèmes car vous aviez dit que vous ne partiez pas longtemps. Il m'a donc demandé de veiller à votre retour.**

**\- J'ai …été…**

**\- Etant donné l'état de vos habits, je dirais que vous avez fait une mauvaise rencontre ?**

**\- Comment le savez-vous ?**

**\- Vous avez une trace de chaussures, derrière. Ce qui me fait penser que quelqu'un vous a marché dessuis, jeune fille.**

**\- En effet, l'agresseur des jumeaux m'a attrapé dans la rue après ma visite à l'hôpital. Il m'a poussé et m'a dit de ne plus vous aider. J'ai donc été voir mes supérieurs afin de les prévenir que j'étais en danger. Mais je ne compte pas abandonner ma mission aussi facilement et je vous aiderais à revenir chez vous.**

**\- Je vois…je vais donc prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que vous ne soyez pas en première ligne puisque vous êtes loin d'être aussi forte que vous souhaitez le montrer.**

Venedil s'éloigne et part s'installer devant la porte du roi aux côtés de Lilith qui semble dormir comme un bébé. Laure quant à elle, décide de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé et s'endort rapidement.


	18. Chapter 17 : Etre là pour ses amies

Elle court. La silhouette semble la rattraper. Au moment où la main de l'inconnu s'abat sur son épaule, la jeune femme pousse un cri et se réveille en sueur. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est dans sa salle et qu'elle n'est pas en danger, ce qui a pour effet de calmer le palpitant de la jeune femme. Elle se lève et se rend dans la cuisine sous le regard attentif de Lilith qui a été fortement surprise par la réaction de son hôte.

Laure commence à faire chauffer la bouilloire et se rend compte que la gardienne est debout. Elle s'approche et lui propose de lui faire un thé afin de discuter un peu sur le balcon, ce que l'elleth accepte prudemment. Elle décide de réveiller son mari afin qu'il garde la porte du roi pendant qu'elle prend le thé avec leur hôte. Le regard de Venedil traduit très clairement ses pensées par rapport à son idée mais elle arrive tout de même à le convaincre qu'être du côté de la jeune femme est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant.

Un long bruit se fait entendre dans la cuisine et quelques minutes après la jeune humaine réapparait avec trois tasses de thé. Sans un regard, elle se rend sur le balcon sans omettre de tendre une tasse de thé à Venedil qui prend le tour de garde. Les deux femmes se rendent sur le balcon et prennent place à la petite table de métal gris.

**\- Comment allez-vous ? Je sais que notre monde peut être perturbant, la nature n'est plus au centre de nos préoccupations et le bruit est toujours - fortement présent.**

**\- Il est vrai que pour nous, en tant que créatures proches de la nature, le manque de verdure et d'animaux sauvage nous manque fortement. Nous aimons les grands espaces verts avec des espèces rares d'animaux et où on peu**t** observer les étoiles. **

**\- Je comprends, dans les prochains jours, nous allons visiter un des lieux emblématiques de notre capitale mais nous ne serons pas totalement seuls, il faut absolument que vous trouviez un moyen de bien protéger votre roi. **

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons rester proche du roi, il faut juste que vous restiez sur vos gardes**,** faites-nous profiter de votre expérience pour apprécier l'instant même si mon mari se trouve un peu moins coopératif que moi. **

La belle elleth continue de boire son thé doucement tout en lançant un regard vers la fenêtre où se trouve Venedil. Le regard qu'elle lui lance vaut bien tous les trésors, elle l'aime et ça Laure ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle aime Thibault depuis longtemps mais elle ne sait pas comment lui dire ou lui faire comprendre de manière subtile les sentiments qu'elle a à son égard. La jeune femme demande à l'elleth de raconter son quotidien dans la forêt, elle explique à la gardienne qu'elle est très curieuse de connaître leur mode de vie.

**\- Lorsque nous sommes partis de chez nous, la guerre faisait rage. On devait toujours se méfier lorsque l'on sortait du palais. Il y avait des orques qui parcouraient presque librement la forêt. Je me rappelle **qu**'une fois, j'étais au milieu de la forêt avec Venedil quand une horde d'orques monté**s** sur des Wargs nous sont tombés dessus. Nous avons dû notre survie qu'à la rapidité de nos réactions. La forêt…** J**e dois avouer qu'elle me manque beaucoup maintenant que je suis dans un monde où la verdure n'est pas au centre de votre vie. **

**\- Il est vrai que notre monde a malheureusement vu naître les principes de pollution, de déchets toxiques et c'est la nature qui en a fait les frais. Elle paye pour tout ce que les humains ont construit, fabriqués et utilisés à mauvais escient. Les glaciers du pôle nord fondent à une vitesse alarmante, les forêts qui ne sont pas atteintes par la pollution sont détruites par les hommes pour avoir plus de place et nos politi**ciens** ne font pas grand-chose pour empêcher la fin inéluctable de notre espèce. Je crois que si vous revenez dans quelques milliers d'années, les humains auront disparu par leur propre faute. **

**\- La nature est un être vivant avec qui les elfes des bois sont en permanence connectés, c'est ce qui a beaucoup affecté le roi quand notre belle contrée verdoyante est devenue, cet endroit sombre, manipulateur et sinistre. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu les arbres en étant ici mais le peu que j'ai entendu me fait comprendre que votre monde a totalement renié les créatures dîtes inutiles, notamment les petites espèces d'animaux protecteurs, les plantes, le soleil…Ce sont toutes **c**es forces qui aident**,** enfin aidaient votre planète à survivre aux mauvais traitements. **

La discussion avec la garde laisse Laure songeuse. Elle sait que son peuple n'est pas un exemple à suivre et que les différentes mesures mises en place par les gouvernements pour protéger la nature ne sont pas suffisantes pour permettre au monde de faire marche arrière. Il est trop tard et même les gens venus d'un autre monde sentent la souffrance ressentie par les êtres vivants laissés pour compte.

Alors que Laure tente de trouver les mots afin de parler à la gardienne, du bruit se fait entendre dans la salle, la voix qui s'élève est celle de Legolas qui vient de se lever. Laure débarrasse donc rapidement la table et décide de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour le prince et le roi qui ne va certainement pas tarder à se lever. La jeune femme se rend d'ailleurs compte qu'elle est restée pendant 2 heures sur le balcon à regarder la vue et à parler avec la belle elfe brune.

Au moment même où l'humaine entre préparer de la tisane pour les autres invités, le roi émerge de sa chambre et demande à Venedil et Lilith de lui faire un rapport de la nuit. Lilith raconte que la nuit a été calme et qu'elle a réveillé Venedil il y a environ deux heures car Laure l'a invité à prendre le thé avec elle et qu'elle avait accepté. Venedil finit en informant le roi que le prince est entré sur la terrasse quelques minutes avant lui et que leur hôte est dans la cuisine en train de préparer leurs en-cas.

Le roi hoche la tête et se déplace vers le balcon sans faire de bruit. Les gardes le suivent et lui recommandent de se mettre à une place éloignée du rebord afin d'assurer sa tranquillité car si le roi peut faire semblant que rien ne s'est passé, les blessures des jumeaux et l'absence d'Emy sont un dur rappel de l'intrusion survenue la veille. Lilith se place directement à la gauche du prince, tandis que Venedil se poste à la droite du roi.

Laure sort et s'approche des membres de la famille royale afin de les servir. Elle dépose devant le roi une tasse dorée posée sur une petite soucoupe blanche. Elle dispose également une tasse blanche sur une soucoupe dorée, devant le prince. Elle verse doucement le thé et les prévient de faire attention car le liquide est brûlant. Après avoir terminé sa tâche, la jeune secrétaire se rend dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires et décide de prendre un bain pour se détendre.

Elle explique à tout le monde qu'elle va dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain et que si quelqu'un veut quelque chose il n'a qu'à se servir. Laure entre dans la salle de bain, étend sa serviette, fait couler de l'eau bien chaude dans le bac avant de rajouter des bombes de bain achetées dans un magasin « Lush » quelques temps auparavant. Elle sélectionne celle sentant le citron et la plonge dans l'eau qui arrive déjà à la moitié de la baignoire. La jeune femme se déshabille et plonge délicatement dans le liquide fumant. Sa peau rougit fortement au contact de la chaleur extrême mais Laure ne s'en soucie pas et continue de se détendre.

Au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes, l'eau de son bain commence à refroidir et Laure décide de sortir de son cocon. Elle se sèche bien plus rapidement que d'habitude et s'habille. Sa tenue bien que confortable, reste chic et tendance. Ce n'est pas qu'elle suit la mode mais elle ne veut pas faire tâche à côté des elfes, ce qui la pousse à faire un peu plus attention à ses vêtements. Elle porte un jean noir et un haut un peu grand blanc, elle rajoute une belle ceinture noire et une veste d'un noir ébène pour donner un côté plus chic, la belle brune rajoute des bracelets et des colliers assortis à ses chaussures blanches à talon carrés.

Toujours dans l'optique de ne pas faire l'intruse dans le groupe, la jeune femme se maquille légèrement avec du fond de teint et de l'anticerne. Elle ajoute quelques touches de blush, de bronzer et d'highlighter pour rendre son teint parfait, effectue un liner plutôt ordinaire, termine ses yeux par un coup de mascara bien foncé et passe un léger rouge sur ses lèvres finement ourlées. Laure regarde ses cheveux et décide de les laisser libre, en passant juste un léger coup de peigne dedans. Elle sort de la salle de bain et tombe directement face à Tressalia qui lui sourit et la regarde fixement avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse.

**\- Je venais voir si vous alliez bien, comme cela fait environ une heure, je me suis inquiétée. **

**\- C'est gentil, je vais bien, je voulais un peu décompresser avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous proposer de vous acheter de vrais vêtements, ceux d'Emy doivent être un peu petits et les garçons doivent avoir envie de tenues plus classe que celles que j'ai pu trouver…**

**\- Ne vous tracassez pas Laure, il est vrai que ce ne sont pas des affaires courantes pour nous mais vous avez vécu des choses traumatisantes et vous ne pouvez pas toujours vous en faire pour nous. Par contre, si vous aviez un haut, je vous en saurai gré car j'aimerais me doucher mais sinon ce n'est pas…**

**\- J'ai évidemment un maillot, je vais vous en fournir un chacun pour que vous puissiez vous changer et nous irons faire les boutiques dès qu'Emy ira mieux car c'est elle qui est fan de shopping. **

**\- Allez-vous vous rendre à la salle de soin pour voir dame Brery aujourd'hui ? **

**\- Je pense que oui, mon amie n'a pas de famille, je vais donc all**er** la visiter. **

**\- Pourrions-nous venir avec vous ? Je veux moi aussi rester auprès d'elle car c'est notre présence dans votre maison qui a causé son agression.**

**\- Je ne sais pas si votre roi le permettra mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, très chère Tressalia. **

**\- Eh bien, il suffit de lui demander. Je vais le faire maintenant …**

Avant que Laure ne puise la retenir, la jeune elleth s'envole et court rejoindre le roi sur la terrasse afin de lui demander la permission de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital où se trouve Emy. Laure entend rapidement la voix de la jeune rousse avant d'entendre la voix du roi s'élever pour dire qu'il avait prévu d'y aller aussi et donc que tout le monde venait avec lui. Il demande d'ailleurs à la gardienne de prévenir les jumeaux et Caseyliëssa de leur prochain départ. Il appelle Laure un peu plus fortement dans le but qu'elle l'entende. La jeune femme entre sur le balcon et s'approche du roi toujours aussi impressionnée que le premier jour.

**\- Laure, pardonnez-moi pour vous avoir appelé de la sorte, je sais que votre ouïe n'est pas aussi développée que la nôtre alors je ne sais jamais si vous allez m'entendre.**

**\- Il n'y a pas de problème, je me doute que vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude d'appeler des humains dans votre palais. Il est vrai que c'est facile d'élever légèrement la voix contrairement à moi qui doit apprendre à parler moins fort pour ne pas vous détruire les oreilles. **

**\- C'est une question d'habitude, il faut que nous arrivions à nous adapter aux uns et aux autres. En parlant de ça, nous tenions à vous avertir que nous nous rendrons avec vous pour rendre visite à votre amie. Les jumeaux souhaitent vérifier qu'elle va bien par eux-mêmes. **

**\- Je suis touchée que vous soyez tous aussi attachés à la santé de mon amie…Nous irons lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi car l'heure des visites est de 14h à 18h. Je préviens mon supérieur que nous bougeons dans le cas où il nous chercherait. **

**\- Bien, nous vous remercions Wen Laure. **

Laure rentre à nouveau dans la maison et s'empare de son téléphone qui intrigue toujours autant Legolas. Elle le récupère des mains de l'elfe avant de composer le numéro pré-enregistré de son patron. Laure explique à l'inspecteur Renardier que les elfes et elle vont se rendre à l'hôpital afin de voir Emy et qu'elle pense également les faire manger à l'extérieur. L'officier accepte et lui dit de se montrer prudente car ils n'ont toujours pas attrapé l'homme qui s'est introduit chez elle. Laure acquiesce et raccroche rapidement afin de trouver des vêtements qui iront à tout le monde pour sortir, il se trouve qu'il est bien plus simple de trouver des vêtements pour les deux rousses que pour la grande brune. Pour les hommes en revanche, le nombre d'affaires disponibles est un peu plus limité, elle arrive tout de même à trouver cinq jeans noirs que les policiers lui ont fournis, deux chemises blanches, et trois T-shirt avec des écritures. Elle finit par expliquer aux elfes que pour les chaussures, ils devront se contenter de leurs bottes, le temps d'aller en acheter d'autres.

Les elfes se rendent un par un dans la salle de bain et se lavent rapidement. Laure rit en réexpliquant pour la quatrième fois à Caseyliëssa comment fonctionne la douche, surtout que Legolas se tient derrière et lui lance « tu as compris ? » toutes les deux minutes, ce qui finit de lancer un fou rire général. Venedil et Thranduil sont les seuls à ne pas montrer que la situation les fait rire mais Laure voit la contraction de la mâchoire du roi qui lui permet de comprendre que le roi ne fait que se contenir. Caseyliëssa sort de la douche et de la salle de bain très joliment habillée. La robe noire avec le léger décolleté que Laure avait acheté pour les fêtes met réellement le corps de l'elfe en valeur. A en juger le regard de son mari, Legolas est totalement d'accord avec la jeune femme.

Tout le monde sort de l'appartement. Les elfes sont très élégants et Laure bien que maquillée et habillée à la perfection ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse de ses accompagnateurs. Ils descendent les escaliers et Laure se retrouve devant un petit casse-tête, soit ils prennent le bus et ils iront plus vite mais ils seront à l'étroit ou bien ils y vont à pieds et peuvent aussi visiter la ville pendant qu'ils marchent au grand air…Finalement, c'est le roi qui trouve la solution en demandant à Laure comment se rendre à l'hôpital à pieds.

**\- Il suffit de marcher une trentaine de minute dans des petites rues pour atteindre la clinique où se trouve Emy. On pourra même manger avant d'y aller car il faut attendre encore une heure avant les visites. On lui rapportera un peu de nourriture car chez nous les salles de soins sont connus pour leur nourriture de basse qualité. **

**\- Le restaurant dont vous parler est proche de l'hôpital ? Car nous pouvons tout aussi bien nous passer de repas et faire quelque chose pour votre amie, si vous souhaitez la voir plus rapidement…**

**\- Le repas que nous allons prendre se trouve sur la route, nous allons au « Planet Sushi », c'est un restaurant de nourritures à emporter qui regroupe des spécialités asiatiques. C'est un des restaurants préférés d'Emy, elle commande souvent là-bas. **

**\- Ce sera parfait, nous y allons ! **

Laure prend la tête du convoi et tourne sur l'Avenue Albert de Mun en prenant la direction du nord. Après avoir traversé le rond-point et continué sur quelques mètres, le groupe tourne à gauche sur l'avenue du Président Wilson. Arrivé au rond-point, le groupe prend la sortie qui se trouve en face d'eux et s'engage enfin dans l'Avenue Paul Doumer. Ils s'arrêtent au Planet Sushi et commandent une « Partybox dégustation » et une « Lovebox premium », Laure paye les 95 euros de la commande. Ils marchent encore pendant cinq minutes avant de tourner sur la Rue Nicolo et de tomber sur la clinique.

Arrivé devant la clinique, tout le groupe s'arrête brutalement…


	19. Chapter 18 :Une visite sous surveillance

Arrivés devant la clinique, le groupe s'arrête brusquement. Devant l'entrée de l'édifice se trouvent des dizaines de journalistes qui font le pied de grue dans le but d'apercevoir les elfes lors de leurs sorties publiques. En regardant de plus près, Laure se rend compte que la journaliste qui les a interviewé pour la télé le premier jour est aussi devant…Elle propose aux elfes d'entrer seule pour ne pas les obliger à apparaître à la télé mais les elfes refusent et décident de rentrer avec elle sans prendre la peine de répondre à qui que ce soit.

Ils arrivent en formant un petit groupe avec le roi et Laure au centre et commencent à avancer doucement entre les journalistes qui médusés les regardent passer sans rien dire. Alors que Laure pense en avoir terminé avec le passage « journalistes », la jeune femme blonde qui les connait s'avance rapidement vers eux. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, les elfes poursuivent leur avancée et ne se préoccupent pas d'elle, ce qui la fait rugir de rage.

\- Le président a dit que je devais couvrir leur présence jusqu'à leur départ !

\- Laure tente tant bien que mal de ne pas répondre mais finit par demander à tout le monde de s'arrêter afin de répondre à la jeune femme :

\- C'est quoi votre nom déjà ?

\- Cassandra Lomier, je suis journaliste…

\- Bien Madame Lomier, je me fiche de ce que vous êtes, et vous aurez votre moment quand j'aurai vu mon amie et que je me serais assurée qu'elle va bien. En attendant, laissez-moi passer où je risque de ne pas répondre de moi !

La journaliste semble abasourdie et demande à son caméra-man s'il a bien pris ces images mais Laure ne l'entend plus et avance avec les autres pour enfin arriver dans le hall de la clinique. La jeune femme se dirige directement vers la chambre de son amie et entre après avoir toqué à la porte.

\- Emy ! Comment vas-tu?

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vois que tu as de la compagnie…

\- Ils ont tenu à venir avec moi pour voir ton état de santé.

\- C'est adorable…Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois… Planet Sushi ?

\- Oui ma belle, on a pris de quoi manger avec toi et ça fera découvrir ton plat préféré aux elfes.

\- Dis leur merci de ma part pour leur présence et leur gentillesse.

\- Tu peux le faire en disant juste « HANNON LE ». Ils comprendront même si tu ne le dis pas bien…

\- Je vais essayer, Hann…on…le

**\- De rien, c'est un réel plaisir de voir que vous allez bien.**

\- Houlà ! Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Qu'il était ravi de voir que tu allais bien. Les jumeaux se sont beaucoup inquiétés, ils pensaient que tu n'avais pas survécu à tes blessures.

Emy lance un regard au jumeau et les remercie d'un hochement de tête. Le roi s'avance et vérifie par lui-même que la belle métisse va bien avant de lui tendre sa part de sushis. Il est ravi de voir l'expression totalement enfantine de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aperçoit son déjeuner.

Emy remarque que Tressalia porte un vêtement à elle et tente maladroitement de la complimenter avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie et colocataire pour traduire ces paroles.

**\- Tressalia ? Emy dit que cet habit vous va à ravir…**

**\- C'est à elle ? **

**\- Oui, elle est contente de voir que cela vous va si bien et vous invite à le garder car elle ne le met plus.**

**\- C'est extrêmement gentil, je le garderai en souvenir de notre rencontre et lorsque j'aurai des enfants je leur parlerai de vous deux et de votre bienveillance à notre égard.**

**\- Merci c'est adorable et ça me touche beaucoup.**

Après avoir reporté les paroles à son amie, tout le monde s'assoit dans un fauteuil ou par terre et prend le temps de déguster une petite part de leur commande. Les elfes regardent étrangement les morceaux de poisson cru avant de les porter doucement à la bouche. Laure qui ne souhaite pas manquer la réaction du roi ou de Venedil concernant sa nourriture préférée, regarde les deux avec attention. Venedil mange sans montrer de sentiments, tandis que le roi semble apprécier chaque morceau comme un grand cru de vin.

Caseyliëssa semble curieuse de ce qui se trouve dans l'assiette de son mari, elle attrape un « honeymoon » et commence à le déguster. Elle parle doucement avec le prince et lui fait remarquer le goût étrange du sucré/salé. En effet, le « honeymoon » de Planet Sushi est une sorte de boulette de chèvre, de miel avec des algues, des noix, du riz vinaigré et également de la roquette. Un concentré de sucré/salé réellement bien maîtrisé par les chefs de la célèbre marque de livraison de repas.

C'est au tour de Riliam de voler dans l'assiette de Raëlios et de découvrir une spécialité asiatique à base de crevette tempura, de saumon tataki épicé, d'avocat, de riz vinaigré et de Cream cheese. Une merveille d'équilibre épicée avec un cœur tendre et croustillant qui semble beaucoup plaire aux jumeaux.

Après avoir essayé la nourriture asiatique, les elfes et les deux filles débattent des différentes spécialités qui se trouvaient dans la boite quelques minutes avant. Lilith trouve que les sushis saumon cheese sont bons et que cela la change de ses habitudes alimentaires. Il est vrai que les elfes ne mangent que très peu de poissons et qu'il s'agit d'une des rares occasions de goûter ce genre de plat. Ils continuent de parler tranquillement pendant encore quelques heures, Laure traduisant les paroles d'Emy et des elfes pour que tout le monde se comprenne.

Au bout de deux heures, le médecin qui s'occupe d'Emy entre dans sa chambre et lui annonce qu'elle ne pourra pas sortir avant 3 jours minimum et seulement à condition que ses examens soient parfaitement normaux lors de sa sortie. Laure explique donc aux elfes qu'ils vont devoir repartir sans Emy car elle doit rester quelques jours de plus en observation à l'hôpital. Elle les prépare également à devoir répondre aux questions des journalistes car elle sait qu'ils doivent s'en débarrasser avant de rentrer à l'appartement. Ils disent au revoir à la jeune femme allongée avant de suivre Laure dehors.

Devant le parvis de la clinique, les journalistes attendent toujours de pouvoir parler aux elfes qui pour le moment se refusent à sortir. Certains reporters impatients décident d'entrer dans le lieu de soin mais ils sont vite arrêtés avant d'avoir atteints les escaliers. Cassandra attend que le directeur de l'établissement sorte pour parler à ses collègues et se décide à le bombarder de questions :

\- Monsieur, excusez-moi, Cassandra Lomier pour TV Life…Les elfes qui sont entrés dans votre établissement sont-ils surveillés par votre service de sécurité ? Ont-ils le droit de venir voir vos patients sans autorisation spéciale ? Avez-vous privatisé l'étage où ils se trouvent ?

\- Bonjour Madame Lomier, pour vous répondre rapidement, non ils ne sont pas surveillés car ils n'ont pas eu de comportements nécessitant de faire appel au service de sécurité de l'établissement. Oui, ils ont le droit de venir voir les patients s'ils les connaissent. Non, il n'y a pas de raison de privatiser un étage complet d'un établissement de soin pour faire venir sept personnes, qu'elles soient magiques ou pas.

\- Que pensez-vous de la présence des elfes dans notre monde, n'avez-vous donc pas peur que leur intention ne soit pas aussi innocente qu'elles puissent être au premier regard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'occupe que de mes affaires, ils sont accompagnés d'une humaine et ne sont pas violents donc je ne vais pas remettre en doute leur parole - pour des suppositions rapides et faciles à faire quand on cherche des scoop, tels que vous l'êtes, Madame.

Bien que surprise, Cassandra ne s'en laisse pas compter et ressort de la bâtisse en attendant de pouvoir parler avec les principaux concernés. Les autres la regardent de biais mais n'osent pas intervenir, après tout chacun sa façon de trouver un scoop. Au bout de deux heures d'attentes, les elfes et Laure sortent de la clinique avec un visage renfermé et pour Laure l'envie profonde de s'enfuir en courant. Elle qui n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention vit sa pire angoisse, être épiée par tout le monde. Finalement la blonde s'avance vers elle et lui demande si, comme le premier jour, elle peut les interviewer. Ne sachant pas quoi dire et ne pouvant décemment pas refuser, elle lui demande de se mettre à l'écart après qu'elle ait pu parler aux autres journalistes présents.

Bien que Cassandra semble contre l'idée, elle ne se permet pas de dire le fond de sa pensée à la jeune femme de peur de ne plus avoir l'interview tant souhaitée. Les elfes avancent en même temps que Laure devant les reporters. Ils commencent à poser quelques questions à Laure avant de parler directement aux elfes qui répondent difficilement aux demandes des humains. Puis après avoir répondu aux autres, ils reviennent vers Cassandra et s'installent dans un coin tranquille pour discuter avec la jeune femme.

\- Cassandra Lomier pour TV Life, je suis en direct avec le groupe d'elfes qui vient de sortir de l'hôpital où se trouve l'amie de la jeune femme qui selon nos dernières informations aurait eu un grave accident. Pouvez-vous nous confirmer cette information ?

\- Je ne vous dirais rien concernant mon amie, ce n'est pas le sujet de notre discussion. Nous sommes venus visiter mon amie et maintenant nous allons rentrer. Si vous souhaitez leur poser des questions c'est maintenant, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Pardonnez-moi, nous sommes effectivement là pour parler de nos amis les elfes. Vous qui vivez au quotidien avec eux, pensez-vous qu'ils sont dangereux pour notre civilisation ?

\- Non, les elfes ne sont pas dangereux pour notre communauté, ils sont arrivés ici sans le vouloir et ne cherchent qu'à rentrer chez eux. C'est d'ailleurs mon rôle, leur faire comprendre notre monde et les conduire dans le but de les aider à partir.

\- Vous nous aviez confié que le chef a été rejoint par son fils dans les premiers jours qui ont suivis leur arrivée sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui tout à fait.

\- D'après l'une de mes sources, vous auriez expliqué au président Macron, que le chef est un des conseillers du roi mais certains des spectateurs disent que son prénom ne leur est pas inconnu. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi ces rumeurs ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens parlent sur des personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ils viennent d'un autre monde, ce serait totalement stupide de penser que nous connaissons leurs vies ou leurs pays.

\- Pourtant la langue que vous parlez avec eux vient bien d'un film énormément connu…

\- Pour commencer je ne parle pas couramment leur langue. Parfois, je butte sur certains mots car ils ne correspondent pas à ce que j'ai appris. Donc ce qui est dit dans les films mais surtout dans les livres n'est pas forcément la vérité.

\- Si je comprends bien certaines choses dites dans les livres et les films ne sont pas vrai alors que tout correspond ailleurs ?

\- C'est totalement ce que je viens de dire. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? Peut-être des questions pour les elfes ?

La journaliste semble un peu surprise par la réaction de la jeune femme qui lui avait semblée très douce lors de leur première rencontre. Elle semble être devenue une femme forte aux côtés des elfes. Elle se reprend et regarde la caméra en souriant pour tenter de cacher son mal-être.

\- Vous, _en pointant Raëlios_, comment vivez-vous votre arrivée dans notre monde ?

**\- La journaliste demande comment vous prenez votre arrivée dans notre monde ? **

**\- Je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec votre monde. La nature me manque, mes amis me manquent et je ne comprends pas vos codes. A part cela, je trouve que sans toi cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus complexe que ça. **

Laure répète les paroles du gardien à la journaliste qui s'empresse de braquer la caméra sur le pauvre elfe qui ne sait pas comment réagir. Il tente d'abord de ne pas regarder la caméra dans les yeux avant de détourner les yeux et de regarder fixement son roi dans l'attente d'une indication sur la manière d'agir. Laure regarde fixement Cassandra et lui propose de poser une autre question à un elfe de son choix. La jeune femme reprend sa fiche et fixe dorénavant Legolas qui se tient bien droit aux côtés de son père.

\- Vous êtes arrivé bien après les autres, comment est-ce possible ?

**\- Elle demande comment êtes-vous arrivée sur Terre après votre père ? **

**\- Mon père avait disparu depuis quelques années lorsque j'ai décidé d'aller voir Galadrielle et de lui demander un moyen de le rejoindre et d'être sûr d'arriver au même endroit. Je ne voulais pas utiliser la lueur bleue et me retrouver à des kilomètres de mon père. **

\- Il explique qu'il y a eu des dizaines d'années entre leurs différentes arrivées et qu'il ne sait pas réellement comment il est arrivé là mais qu'il a été étonnement surpris de retrouver son père dans cette contrée.

\- Merci pour cette traduction ! N'a-t-il pas une solution pour repartir dans leur monde ? Il est venu sans penser à une solution de retour ?

**\- Elle demande si en partant vous n'avez pas eu un moyen de repartir, elle doute que vous soyez venu sans un plan pour repartir…**

**\- Non, je n'ai pas eu de plan pour repartir, je suis allée voir Galadrielle mais elle m'a seulement dit qu'il y a un passage sur Terre qui relie votre monde aux nôtre. Mais elle n'a pas pu me dire où cela se trouve et on ne sait pas à quel moment ont doit y aller **

**\- Je comprends. **Non personne n'a pu trouver un moyen pour les faire revenir mais il voulait absolument revoir son père donc il a pris la décision de venir le rejoindre et de les aider à trouver une solution sur place.

\- Bien, je vous laisse repartir, c'était Cassandra Lomier pour TV Life.

Laure remercie rapidement la journaliste et fait signe aux elfes qu'il est plus que temps de partir et de rejoindre l'appartement. Pour ne pas risquer de faire fuiter son adresse Laure oblige les elfes à faire cinq détours non prévisibles pour semer les quelques journalistes teigneux, dont fait partie la reporter de TV Life. Ils entrent rapidement dans l'immeuble avant que les journalistes quadrillent le quartier pour voir où sont entrés les elfes et leur accompagnatrice.

**\- Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de venir avec moi pour voir Emy à l'hôpital, je sais que ça a dû être encore difficile d'accepter d'être devant les caméras. **

**\- Ce n'est rien, Wen Laure, nous savions que cela pouvait arriver et de toute façon nous serons obligés de faire face à vos journalistes si nous sortons dans la rue. **

**\- Vous avez dit vous-même que nous allons visiter la capitale, je suppose que les journalistes vont forcément faire partie de nos sorties donc…**

**\- Je vous remercie infiniment, Aran Thranduil. **

Laure propose aux elfes d'attendre que son amie soit remise avant de visiter la ville et de découvrir les merveilles de la capitale. Les elfes acceptent rapidement la demande de la jeune femme car ils commencent également à apprécier la jeune métisse et ne veulent pas profiter de ce qu'on leur offre sans en faire profiter leurs nouvelles amies.

Les elfes décident de préparer le repas du soir. Laure fait remarquer qu'il est encore tôt, même pas 18h mais Caseyliëssa lui indique que les elfes prennent de nombreuses heures à préparer le repas car ils aiment faire les choses en grand. Elle explique également qu'ils veulent faire un grand festin pour remercier la jeune femme de les avoir hébergé sans rien demander. Laure remercie la jeune elleth et prend son téléphone pour appeler son responsable qui lui a laissé un message « Rappelez c'est urgent ! ».

\- Oui Monsieur Renardier, vous m'avez laissé un message ?

\- Oui Laure, je vous ai vu aux infos, vous avez parlé avec Cassandra…

\- Tout à fait, Monsieur, comme vous l'aviez ordonné, je parle un peu avec les médias pour ne pas déplaire au président.

\- C'est parfait. Je voulais vous demander dans combien de temps allez-vous faire visiter la tour Eiffel aux elfes ? Il faut que je prévoie le système de sécurité.

\- D'ici une semaine, Monsieur, le temps de laisser Emy se remettre de ses blessures, ainsi que les jumeaux. Ils ne le montrent pas mais je sais que l'attaque les a tout de même secoués fortement.

\- Je comprends, je vous remercie pour ces informations. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin.

\- Je vous informerai si nous avons besoin de vous. Je vais retrouver les elfes pour le repas. Je vous enverrai mon premier rapport dans les prochains jours.

Laure retourne dans la salle et prévient le roi qu'elle souhaite lui parler à son fils. Le roi fronce les sourcils avant d'accepter et de conduire la jeune femme sur le balcon. Il fait également signe à son fils de le rejoindre afin de discuter au calme. Alors qu'ils sortent sur la terrasse, Venedil fait signe à Lilith de se tenir prêts mais le roi leur fait également comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas en danger et qu'ils vont parler seuls. Laure entre sur le balcon et attend que le roi et le prince la rejoignent et s'installent.

**\- De quoi vouliez-vous donc parler, Wen Laure ? **

**\- Je voulais vous avertir que nous allons visiter la Tour Eiffel, un lieu emblématique de notre ville et de notre pays. Nous allons devoir faire face à des caméras et il faudra sûrement repasser devant la journaliste que nous avons eu les deux dernières fois. Cette fois-ci, il est probable qu'elle pose des questions bien plus embarrassantes que celles qu'elle a posé jusqu'à maintenant. **

**\- Nous sommes prêts à répondre le plus honnêtement possible aux questions. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule chose dont vous souhaitiez parler…**

**\- Non je tiens également à vous prévenir que je dois faire un rapport de vos jours parmi nous. Je vais donc devoir expliquer ce que nous faisons à mes supérieurs pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. **

**\- Rien qui ne soit insurmontable, je peux vous aider à le rédiger si vous en sentez le besoin, je sais comment énoncer la vérité sans vraiment dire totalement la vérité. Il faut dire à vos patrons tout ce que nous faisons sans forcément dire tout ce que nous nous disons dans l'appartement. Ils ne se soucieront pas de nos discussions internes si elles paraissent banales comme des échanges de civilité entre deux peuples différents. **

**\- Je vous remercie Aran, je ne savais réellement pas comment faire pour que tout reste secret sans pour autant cacher les informations importantes à mes supérieurs qui sont également mes sauveteurs. Je voulais surtout vous prévenir afin de ne pas paraître suspecte par rapport à vous.**

Laure se lève et fait un léger geste en direction des deux membres de la famille royale et sort enfin du balcon. Elle s'installe au bureau de sa chambre et commence par entrer son mot de passe dans son PC portable avant de lancer un document Word calibré pour la rédaction de rapport. Elle commence par noter le titre du rapport et explique ce que ce dernier va contenir. Elle débute la page de présentation en expliquant qui elle est, ce qu'elle doit faire, pour qui et avec qui elle serait pour le temps de la mission. Elle présente chaque elfe et explique leur rôle au sein de la compagnie.

Laure envoie rapidement « Puis-je traduire le rapport pour que les elfes en comprennent le contenu ? » Elle attend pendant quelques minutes la réponse de son patron avant d'entendre un bip sonore venant de son téléphone. Une notification s'affiche sur l'écran verrouillé. Elle le déverrouille et prend note de la réponse. Elle décide donc de faire venir un des elfes dans sa chambre afin de rédiger le rapport dans les deux langues. Elle entre dans la salle et les regards se tournent vers elle.

**\- Qui s'y connaît le plus dans la rédaction de courriers dictés ? **

**\- Moi, évidemment, je rédige mes notes, annotations et autres à la maison et sur la base des données que me donne mes capitaines à l'oral. **

**\- Je peux également le faire Père si cela vous va…**

Laure entraîne le prince dans la chambre et laisse la porte ouverte afin de ne pas faire courir de rumeurs douteuses. Elle commence donc par expliquer ce qu'elle va écrire et ce qu'elle doit dire dans le rapport avant de procéder à la traduction complète, phrase par phrase, de ce qui est noté dans le rapport. Elle dicte chaque phrase et Legolas prend des notes sur un bloc-notes en utilisant les runes elfiques que Laure ne maîtrise pas.

Au bout d'une heure, l'écriture élégante et fine du prince recouvre la moitié du bloc-notes et les pages Word s'enchaînent devant les yeux fatigués de la jeune bureaucrate. Elle enregistre ce qu'elle a fait et verrouille la session afin de prendre une pause. Elle remarque les traits tirés de Riliam et propose à ce dernier de prendre du repos pour ne pas tomber devant tout le monde. Elle promet au jumeau de ne rien dire aux autres à condition qu'il se repose et que cela ne mette personne en danger.


	20. Chapter 19 : Rapport de mission

Thranduil entre dans la chambre et regarde les notes de Laure. Il commence à lire le rapport, s'installe sur le lit et continue de déchiffrer l'écriture élégante de son fils.

« _J'ai rencontré les elfes en allant chercher un café pour mon responsable. Je me suis rendue compte que je parle leur langue, cela m'a permis de leur venir en aide. Mon but, est de les aider à retourner dans leur monde tout en leur permettant de découvrir le nôtre. Dans les premiers jours, nous avons fait connaissance et j'ai fait la découverte d'un autre elfe, Legolas. Il est arrivé dans mon appartement par erreur et a attendu que je puisse faire sortir son père et ses amis afin d'être réunis, ce qui était l'objectif de Legolas lors de son arrivée. _

_A la sortie des elfes, nous avons répondu aux questions de la journaliste Cassandra Lomier de la manière la plus honnête possible avant de rentrer dans mon appartement. Dans les jours qui ont suivi, nous avons été invités à la maison présidentielle par le président Macron. Les elfes ont tenté de détecter une énergie qui pourrait expliquer leur arrivée mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. _

_Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, nous avons trouvé Emy Brery, Riliam et Raëlios inconscients sur le sol, nous avons appelé les urgences pour prendre soin de Madame Brery et Monsieur Renardier pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est produit. Il se trouve que les deux hommes ont été violemment agressés à mon domicile du 15 rue Fresnel, 75116 Paris. Nous avons appris qu'un homme de race humaine est à la recherche du conseiller Thranduil, ce qui nous a obligé à doubler la sécurité pour les sorties des elfes. _

_En revenant de l'hôpital le soir même, après avoir vu mon amie blessée, je me suis retrouvée en présence de cet agresseur qui m'a menacé de me faire du mal si je n'arrêtais pas d'aider les elfes mais ma détermination n'a pas changé. J'ai reporté ces faits dans mon rapport N°22014 et je suis rentrée chez moi._

_Dans la journée, mes invités et moi, nous sommes rendus en ville dans le but d'obtenir des nouvelles de Madame Brery, toujours hospitalisé ce jour-là. Nous sommes arrivés devant la clinique et les journalistes nous attendaient. Nous avons accepté de répondre à leurs questions, une fois notre visite terminée. Nous avons effectué quelques détours avant de rentrer à mon domicile._

_Rapport N°22015 – Mme TEHCOH Laure – Assistante de Monsieur Renardier. »_

Le roi repose le rapport et se met en quête de la jeune femme qui semble préoccupée par l'état d'un des jumeaux. Il lui fait signe de le rejoindre sur le balcon, cette pièce extérieure exiguë, blanche et sans autre décoration que le quadrillage empêchant le vis-à-vis semble être devenue en quelques jours le QG du roi, une sorte de pièce où le roi peut parler en privé avec qui il veut.

La jeune femme entre sur le balcon et s'installe près du roi. Elle attend patiemment que le roi commence à parler et lui explique la raison pour laquelle il l'a appelé. Le roi commence à lui expliquer qu'il a lu le texte et qu'il l'apprécie réellement, le texte est très bien écrit et il y a ce qu'il faut de détails. Elle remercie le roi et lui demande si elle peut se retirer et aller scanner la partie de Legolas pour l'envoyer à son supérieur. Le roi l'autorise et la jeune femme s'en va.

Laure repart dans sa chambre et prend les notes de l'elfe pour les scanner. Elle allume l'imprimante, y met les feuilles et attend que la machine affiche les pages sur l'ordinateur. Elle insère les fichiers à la suite de son rapport et l'envoie par le biais de son adresse mail.

Elle décide d'en imprimer une copie et de la ranger dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements au cas où il y aurait un problème de dernière minute. Elle ressort de sa chambre après ça et commence à préparer le repas avec tout le monde. Alors que Legolas est toujours scotché au téléphone de Laure, tentant d'en percer les mystères, l'appareil sonne. L'elfe retrouve Laure dans la cuisine et lui tend l'objet comme si ce dernier le brûlait.

L'humaine semble surprise par l'appel, elle regarde le numéro de son correspondant qui se trouve être masqué. Elle répond donc à l'appel et entend une sorte de souffle rauque au bout du téléphone. Elle commence à paniquer et demande qui est la personne qui l'appelle. Aucune réponse ne vient. La communication coupe. Laure semble perdue et le prince s'en rend rapidement compte.

Il s'approche de la jeune femme et lui demande ce qui ne va pas mais la brune ne lui répond pas et se rend dans sa chambre. Elle prend un petit carnet rose et va dans les toilettes de l'appartement. Elle commence à noter sa journée et tente d'expliquer ce qui vient d'arriver mais elle n'arrive pas à écrire quoi que ce soit. Elle commence à pleurer car elle ne comprend vraiment plus rien à ce qui arrive et elle est à bout de force. Lilith entend les sanglots de la jeune femme à travers la porte et décide d'aller voir son prince pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui vient de se passer.

**\- Laure est dans les toilettes et elle sanglote. Que s'est-il passé ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, elle a reçu un appel et avant que je puisse comprendre ce qui s'est passé, elle est partie dans sa chambre. Peut-être que cela est dû à l'appel qu'elle a reçu.**

**\- Je vais tenter d'aller la voir.**

Lilith se dirige vers les toilettes et toque doucement à la porte, elle attend quelques minutes, derrière la porte elle entend la jeune femme prendre du papier et se moucher dans le but de faire bonne figure.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tout va bien Laure ?**

**\- Oui je vais bien, j'arrive tout de suite.**

**\- Vous êtes sûr ? Je vous ai entendu pleurer.**

**\- Oui je vais bien, j'ai juste eu un petit coup de mou. Pourriez-vous rassembler tout le monde dans la salle, il faut que je vous parle.**

**\- Bien sûr.**

La gardienne entre dans la salle et demande au prince et aux jumeaux de l'attendre dans la salle. Elle retourne une nouvelle fois sur le balcon et explique au roi et à son mari que Laure leur demande de venir dans la salle. Les deux hommes se rendent dans la salle et regardent les autres elfes qui attendent sagement Laure. Les deux sœurs, Caseyliëssa et Tressalia sortent de la chambre du prince au moment exact où Laure sort des toilettes.

Elle a le nez rouge, les yeux mouillés et gonflés. Elle commence par se moucher et tente d'expliquer sa réaction. Elle leur dévoile qu'elle a reçu un appel d'un numéro inconnu et que la personne n'a rien dit mais cela l'a vraiment mise mal à l'aise. Elle pense que c'est la même personne qui les a agressés mais elle n'est absolument pas sûre de sa déduction, elle ne peut que dire à son patron qu'elle a eu un appel étrange et qu'elle n'en sait pas plus. Elle précise qu'elle va donc envoyer un mail à son patron pour l'avertir de la chose, elle leur demande juste de rester vigilant lorsqu'ils sortent sur le balcon car la personne qui l'a appelé pourrait également tenter de découvrir où ils habitent.

Laure remercie les elfes de leur attention et s'empare de son ordinateur portable pour prévenir son responsable. Elle lui explique que le numéro est masqué et qu'elle ne se sent pas très à l'aise avec le fait qu'une personne étrange possède son numéro. Elle l'informe qu'elle a averti les elfes du danger, leur a demandé de faire attention et de la prévenir au moindre mouvement suspect. Elle termine le mail par une formule de politesse bateau et l'envoie à l'inspecteur Renardier avec en copie le major Chevalier.

Elle retourne dans la cuisine et se décide à reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire aider les elfes à faire le repas du soir. Caseyliëssa commence à chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du lembas traditionnel. Elle se rend compte qu'il lui manque un ingrédient typique de son monde, elle demande alors aux autres si personne n'a de l'Egleria sur lui. Elle informe Laure que c'est une épice qu'on ne trouve qu'en forêt noire et que c'est un des ingrédients secrets de la fabrication du pain elfique spécial d'Eryn Lasgalen.

Tressalia, sa sœur cadette, entre dans la pièce avec un petit sachet en velours. Sa grande sœur ouvre la pochette et découvre une petite portion de poudre fine rouge à la senteur anisé. Caseyliëssa en verse quelques pincées dans le saladier où se trouve la pâte destinée au lembas. Elle étale la pâte obtenue sur le plan de travail et commence à la pétrir à deux mains. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'elleth lui demande d'allumer le feu pour faire chauffer le pain, température maximale pendant quinze minutes.

Tressalia fait demi-tour et tente de rejoindre son compagnon dans la pièce attenante quand Caseyliëssa lui agrippe le bras en lui demandant où elle a pu se procurer de l'Egleria alors que personne n'avait prévu de cuisiner pendant la patrouille. La plus jeune s'empourpre avant de lancer un regard au roi qui lui sourit en retour, l'ainée comprend alors que la pochette appartient au roi et elle semble très contente. Le roi pense vraiment à tout !

**\- Comment avez-vous su que nous en aurions besoin ?**

**\- Je ne le savais pas mais votre reine et extrêmement superstitieuse et veut toujours que j'emmène avec moi une petite bourse de velours remplie d'Egleria, car il s'agit également d'un talisman relié à la belle Yavanna.**

**\- La Vala de la nature ? Le prince m'a expliqué qu'elle est votre divinité protectrice étant donné que votre peuple est majoritairement composé d'elfes sylvestres.**

**\- C'est cela, Hiril Laure. Je vois que mon fils a bien appris ses leçons et qu'il est un bon professeur.**

Le roi sourit et regarde son fils rougir. Caseyliëssa s'approche de son fiancé et tente de retenir un léger rire qui enfonce encore plus le prince, dont les joues s'enflamment et prennent une jolie teinte carmin. Laure ne peut s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, ce qui attire l'attention des époux restés sur le balcon. Venedil, qui entre au moment le roi lâche un petit rire cristallin, semble avoir une attaque. Il est à parier qu'il n'a jamais vu le roi rire dans leur palais ou que cela doit dater d'avant la guerre. Lilith entre à son tour et reste estomaquée face à la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux.

Laure, Legolas, Caseyliëssa et les jumeaux rient de bon cœur tandis que le roi cache difficilement son sourire. Venedil pense que cela est dû aux nerfs mis à rudes épreuves depuis leur arrivée. Et contre toute attente, sa femme finit par se lâcher également et lance un rire semblable aux gazouillis des oiseaux. C'est alors que tout le monde se stoppe, trop choqué de réaliser que c'est bien la noble dame qui vient d'émettre ce son. Même Venedil lui lance un regard surpris qui déclenche à nouveau, le rire de toute la troupe.

Après quelques minutes de rire, presque incontrôlables, les deux sœurs et les jumeaux retournent en cuisine et continuent de préparer le festin du soir. Laure demande au groupe si elle peut faire quelque chose pour les aider et Riliam propose à la jeune femme de mettre la table pour tout le monde. Laure s'empare des assiettes et des couverts puis retourne dans la salle pour les disposer sur la grande table de la salle à manger. Elle se rappelle qu'Emy a ramené des sets de table de son ancien appartement. Laure ouvre tous les placards avant de tomber sur de magnifiques sets de table noir et or, aux arabesques complexes. Par un pur hasard, la jeune femme retombe sur un reste de serviettes noir et or que les deux femmes ont utilisé aux dernières fêtes de fin d'année.

Elle dispose les sets de table et les assiettes blanches avant d'ajouter les couverts en argent et les verres en cristal. Elle dresse les serviettes et pose les deux vases remplis de fleurs blanches au centre de la table. Elle retrouve également une petite boite de sequins mais décide au dernier moment de les garder afin de garnir la table de noël, la simplicité est la clé pour une table chic et glamour. Le roi et le prince arrive en même temps sortant de la chambre d'Emy, ils découvrent la table et félicitent chaudement la belle brune qui s'est attelée durement à la tâche.

Le quatuor en charge de la nourriture demande juste de l'aide à Laure pour le four et les plaques. La mortelle enlève le pain du four et y met la viande en baissant la température. Elle allume les plaques vitrocéramiques, sous les regards très curieux et très impressionnés des quatre elfes. Elle contrôle la température et se lance dans une démonstration de comment se servir des plaques de cuisson à la méthode humaine. Elle en profite pour leur montrer comment fonctionne le four et la cafetière. Les elfes semblent totalement perdus et font une tête que Laure rêve de pouvoir immortaliser mais elle n'ose pas prendre son téléphone de peur de devoir encore s'expliquer.

La viande a le temps de cuire avant que Tressalia, la plus rapide des quatre, ne comprenne comment fonctionne le four et le micro-ondes. Laure propose aux elfes de passer à table et de revenir au fonctionnement des plaques plus tard. Proposition vivement acceptée par les jumeaux, le roi et le prince, les derniers étant déjà dans la salle à attendre gentiment. Laure entre dans la salle et s'installe à la demande de Caseyliëssa, le temps d'un aller/retour en cuisine, les deux gardes royaux sont apparus et se sont installés à table.

Tout le monde prend place un par un et après avoir servi le roi, le prince et Laure, les autres remplissent copieusement leurs assiettes. Il y a des légumes savamment cuisinés, de la viande de veau et un magnifique morceau de lembas. Il n'a pas les mêmes vertus que dans leur monde car la rouquine n'avait pas les mêmes ingrédients à sa disposition mais il passe tout seul avec la sauce de la viande. L'humaine sert de l'eau à ses hôtes en s'excusant de ne pas avoir de vin pour la table, excuse que le roi accepte en la rassurant : «** le vin n'est pas important, Wen Laure. Nous nous en passerons.** »

Les discussions sont variées mais restent accessible à la jeune femme qui peut donc parler sans risque de faire une grosse erreur. Les elfes s'intéressent rapidement à la technologie qui est présente partout sur Terre. La terrestre tente d'expliquer les rouages de l'innovation qui ont amené ses compatriotes à toujours chercher la nouveauté. Le roi trouve ça totalement fou mais Laure lui explique que ces innovations sont aussi à l'origine de la destruction de la planète et en particulier de la nature.

Laure relance la discussion sur les croyances des elfes et des autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Elle explique que le prince lui a déjà expliqué certaines choses mais qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de l'instruire totalement. Les gardes attendent que le roi prenne la parole afin de lui expliquer comment fonctionne les croyances dans leur monde mais le roi semble pensif et c'est Venedil, d'une voix de stentor, qui lui explique les liens entre les Valar et les elfes, les différentes parties de l'histoire des Valar et le fait que maintenant ils n'interviennent plus sur Arda et qu'ils vivent sur Aman. Il lui explique aussi les différentes manières de prier les Valar. Il finit par dire qu'il ne connait pas les manières des nains et encore moins des hommes et qu'il ne peut dont pas l'éclairer plus sur ce sujet-là.

Alors que la voix de Venedil s'éteint, c'est celle de Legolas qui se fait entendre. Il l'informe que les nains et les hommes ont les mêmes dieux qu'eux mais qu'ils ne les prient pas de la même manière. Il précise que pour les nains, le Vala le plus important est Aulë, celui qui les a créés. Pour les hommes, il s'agit de Manwë, le plus puissant des Valar après Morgoth. Alors que son fils finit d'énoncer les faits, le roi revient à lui et lance une œillade appuyée à son garde. Les deux hommes comprennent qu'ils devront aller voir leur roi après le repas. Le diner se termine dans la bonne humeur. Laure félicite les elfes pour leurs talents culinaires. En effet, les plats étaient copieux mais véritablement bon. Une prouesse pour ces créatures qui ne connaissent pas le monde dans lequel ils ont atterri.

Les ellith aident la jeune femme à débarrasser la table tandis que les ellyn se rendent sur le balcon sur ordre du roi. Lilith aide les femmes avant de se rendre sur le balcon pour entendre ce que le roi a voulu leur dire.

**\- Pendant le repas, j'ai repensé à ce que Legolas a répondu à Laure. Quand la question de la journaliste est tombée, tu as dit que tu étais allé chez Galadrielle et qu'elle t'a répondu qu'il y a un lieu sur cette Terre qui permet de faire un pont entre ce monde et notre monde.**

**\- Oui comme je l'ai dit, la dame de Lorien m'a expliqué qu'il existe un lieu, une sorte de passage qui relie nos deux mondes mais elle n'a pas su me dire où et comment l'utiliser.**

**\- Très bien, il faut donc que l'on demande à Laure d'aller à la bibliothèque la plus grande de ce monde pour pouvoir trouver un lieu qui est rempli de mystère et qui peut donc être ce fameux passage.**

**\- Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre un moment car il apparait qu'il faut une organisation complète pour nous faire sortir de l'appartement en sécurité.**

**\- Peux-tu aller chercher Laure et les autres, mon fils ?**

**\- Bien sûr, Adar-nin.**

Le prince sort du balcon et entre dans la cuisine. Il prévient Laure que le roi la cherche et qu'il souhaite qu'elle vienne maintenant. Elle suit le prince et se retrouve en face des sept elfes qui la regarde intensément. Elle s'avance vers le roi et attend que ce dernier prenne la parole.

**\- Mon fils m'a fait part d'une parole que lui a donné Galadrielle, il existe sur Terre un endroit qui fait le pont entre votre monde et le nôtre.**

**\- Bien et que puis-je faire pour vous, Aran-nin ?**

**\- Nous cherchons un endroit qui pourrait avoir pour vous des mystères, un lieu qui est un symbole du surnaturel ?**

**\- Il y a bien quelques lieux comme ça dans notre monde. Je peux vous trouver la liste des lieux qui sont connus pour abriter le surnaturel mais le premier endroit qui me vient en tête se serait le « triangle des Bermudes ». C'est un lieu où il y a eu de nombreux phénomènes étranges et inexpliqués, de nombreux auteurs ont écrit sur cet endroit. Je vous emmènerais à la bibliothèque nationale dès que nous aurons vu la Tour Eiffel et qu'Emy sera sorti. Il faut que j'en parle à mon supérieur hiérarchique pour qu'il organise ce déplacement.**

Les elfes acquiescent en silence et sur un signe de tête de leur roi, ils se dispersent et vaquent à leurs occupations. Raëlios et Tressalia décident de commencer l'écriture d'un poème en hommage à l'humaine qui les a recueillis, Caseyliëssa et Legolas, quant à eux, décident d'aller se doucher ensemble et se rendent rapidement dans la salle de bain. Venedil et Lilith restent avec Riliam et décident de faire des croquis des personnes qu'ils ont rencontré. Laure se retrouve donc seule avec le roi qui ne la lâche pas du regard, il s'assoit et l'invite à en faire de même.

Thranduil commence la discussion en posant quelques questions à la jeune femme. S'il est dit que le roi des elfes est un être intraitable, il n'a par contre jamais été mentionné sa grande curiosité pour le monde qui l'entoure. Tous les objets de la vie de Laure semble avoir de l'intérêt à ses yeux. Il lui demande ce qu'elle pense de la politique de son monde. Si elle peut lui recommander des lectures pendant son séjour. A quoi sert un parapluie ? Les questions fusent dans tous les domaines et Laure est très impressionnée par les capacités du roi à trouver de l'intérêt à tout !

La discussion dure une bonne trentaine de minutes avant qu'une des jeunes gardes demande le droit d'entrer sur la terrasse pour une demande urgente. Le roi accepte et la belle Tressalia s'avance directement vers Laure qui décide de s'écarter un peu pour écouter la jeune elleth.

**\- Que se passe-t-il Tressalia ?**

**\- Je suis confuse de vous demander cela mais comment font les femmes dans votre monde lorsqu'elles ont leurs périodes ?**

**\- Ah, nous utilisons des tissus fabriqués pour cela, il se jette après dans une poubelle, je vais vous accompagner pour vous montrer comment la placer…**

**\- Merci, je suis encore navrée mais nous ne pensions pas que …**

**\- Je n'en doute pas, nous avons nos périodes tous les mois donc nous avons toujours du stock.**

Laure explique rapidement au roi qu'elle revient mais que la demande de la jeune femme ne souffre aucun délai. Thranduil semble comprendre l'urgence et fais signe à Laure qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Les deux jeunes femmes se dépêchent de se rendre dans les toilettes, Laure ouvre un placard et en sort un paquet de la marque Always. Elle attrape une des pochettes vertes et la détache pour en découvrir l'intérieur, elle enlève la serviette de son papier et indique à l'elfe comment la placer dans ses sous-vêtements, elle la prévient qu'il faut la changer toutes les 8 heures en l'enroulant et la jetant dans la poubelle placée à côté des sanitaires. Pour en finir avec ça, la jeune mortelle lui sort un gant noir pour qu'elle puisse se rafraichir entre deux serviettes.

Tressalia remercie la jeune femme et s'enferme dans la salle d'eau avant de réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle passe près de Laure afin de la remercier à nouveau, et rejoint son compagnon d'une démarche gracieuse. Laure sourit également car elle se rend compte que même les elfes ont des petits soucis personnels, les règles ne sont pas taboues dans son monde mais elle peut, en revanche, prendre note que les ellith et les ellyn ne parlent pas beaucoup de ce genre de chose ensemble.

Après ce rappel à la nature, Laure décide de retourner sur le balcon pour finir sa discussion avec le roi. Elle en profite pour récupérer son téléphone portable, qui se trouve encore et toujours entre les mains de Legolas, et envoie un message à son supérieur afin de le mettre au courant de la demande des elfes. Elle entre sur le balcon et reprend tranquillement sa place avant de continuer à répondre aux questions du roi. Alors que ce dernier commence à s'intéresser au système politique de son monde, la jeune femme entend la sonnerie caractéristique de son portable. Elle affiche rapidement l'écran et regarde le message de l'inspecteur qui lui indique qu'il va prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que les elfes puissent se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Laure propose de leur faire découvrir ce qu'est un film…Elle sort le pop-corn et les invite à s'installer sur le canapé pour être à l'aise pendant la diffusion de ce dernier. La jeune femme décide de leur faire visionner un film à suspense… Les elfes ravis finissent par faire une séance de questions/réponses avec l'humaine avant de tous aller se coucher.


	21. Chapter 20 : Protection rapprochée

**PROTECTION RAPPROCHEE**

Alors que la lune poursuit sa course dans le ciel, un énorme vacarme provenant du couloir réveille tout l'appartement en sursaut. Le premier debout, Venedil, s'approche de la porte et avant de l'ouvrir regarde par le judas. Il aperçoit un grand nombre d'hommes vêtus de noir. Ils semblent qu'ils n'attendent qu'un mot pour entrer dans leur demeure. Laure comprenant qu'il y a un problème s'empare de son téléphone et se rend dans la chambre pour appeler l'inspecteur Renardier sans faire le moindre bruit.

\- Monsieur, il y a des hommes devant ma porte. Ils ne semblent pas être là simplement pour surveiller l'appartement. J'ai peur qu'ils ne tentent d'entrer par la force !

\- Où sont les elfes ? Où êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis dans ma chambre. Les elfes sont en train de surveiller la porte, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'ils se rendent compte que nous sommes tous réveillés.

\- Nous arrivons. Bloquez le passage et surtout ne faîtes pas de bruit !

\- Bien monsieur

Lorsque Laure entre à nouveau dans la salle, la commode présente dans la chambre d'Emy se trouve en travers de la porte. Le prince s'approche et lui murmure qu'ils ont bougé cela en silence mais que cela ne les retardera pas énormément s'ils souhaitent entrer. La jeune femme leur dit à voix basse que son chef est en route et qu'ils vont gérer cela mais qu'il faut qu'ils restent tous silencieux. Tout le monde acquiesce en silence, Laure prend son téléphone, le met en silencieux et tape rapidement un message pour demander à ses collègues de mettre Emy en sécurité également.

Les elfes restent calmes mais la jeune humaine ne peut s'empêcher de laisser libre court à des larmes silencieuses. Tressalia s'approche d'elle et la prend doucement dans ses bras, la belle rousse comprend que la jeune femme n'a jamais vécu de moments aussi stressants et si déstabilisants. L'appartement plongé dans le noir rend la situation encore plus difficile à supporter pour les occupants pris au piège au quatrième étage de l'immeuble parisien.

Au bout de ce qui semble une éternité, un léger coup retentit contre le bois de la porte et la voix rauque d'un homme se fait entendre, il demande aux habitants de la maison de sortir sans faire de résistance. Il précise, avec pour intention d'amadouer Laure, que les elfes sont les seuls qui auront des ennuis cette nuit si elle accepte de les faire entrer mais que rien ne pourra le retenir s'il doit enfoncer la porte. La peur se fait une grande place sur le visage de la belle brune mais elle ne peut pas accepter de les vendre. Elle n'esquisse aucun mouvement mais ses larmes redoublent de vigueur.

Tressalia qui tient la jeune femme par les épaules, commence à les lui masser afin de l'aider à se détendre. Laure lui lance un regard emplit de remerciement, elle décide de lui faire un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle va bien. Un coup ! Deux coups ! Venedil s'approche de la porte et décrit à la jeune femme ce qui se passe dehors : les hommes en noirs attrapent un bélier et commencent à taper violemment sur la porte qui résiste difficilement aux assauts du métal. La porte vibre sous les coups et finit par laisser passer un peu de lumière, elle est sur le point de rendre les armes quand une voix retentit dans le couloir. La voix somme aux autres de poser leurs armes et de s'allonger à plat ventre !

\- Laure, c'est Jacques Renardier, vous allez bien ?

\- Monsieur Renardier ? _répond Laure en larme_, Oui je vais bien, un peu secouée c'est tout.

\- Bien, pourrais-tu ouvrir la porte pour que je puisse te rejoindre, on va vous placer sous surveillance dans un endroit plus facile à garder.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle attend que Venedil confirme l'identité de l'homme qui se trouve devant la porte. Après que le capitaine lui a confirmé que la voie est libre, la jeune femme demande de l'aide pour enlever la commode et ouvrir la porte. Le bruit d'un meuble que l'on déplace plus tard, la jeune femme apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle finit par se jeter dans les bras de son supérieur, elle se sent enfin en sécurité.

Le policier remercie les elfes d'un signe de tête et leur demande de le suivre. La traduction faîte les elfes retournent dans l'appartement et récupèrent leurs affaires. Trop choquée pour faire le moindre mouvement, Laure attend à l'entrée que les elfes finissent de prendre ce qu'ils souhaitent conserver. Lilith et Venedil sont les premiers à ressortir avec leurs armures sur le dos et leurs affaires dans le sac qu'ils ont depuis leur arrivée. Le duo père-fils sort rapidement après, suivit des jumeaux et des deux filles qui semblent portées un sac assez lourd. Riliam se retourne et récupère le sac bleu que la jeune princesse, Caseyliëssa, a préparé pour leur hôte.

Cette dernière ouvre le sac et découvre des photos, ses papiers et son portefeuille, elle se rapproche de la jeune elfe et la remercie pour avoir pensé à prendre ses papiers. La rousse lui fait donc comprendre que ce n'est rien et qu'elle est très heureuse que tout le monde aille bien. Le groupe descend les étages à une vitesse soutenue, la peur de rester dans l'immeuble se fait sentir chez la mortelle qui finit par arriver au rez-de-chaussée plus rapidement que les autres.

En arrivant en bas du bâtiment, la jeune femme découvre un mini-bus avec les fenêtres teintées. Elle attend les autres avant de leur faire signe qu'il faut monter dans le bus pour être conduits dans un endroit plus sécurisé. Ils sont rapidement pris en charge dans une villa de luxe complètement entourée de forêt, le lieu respire le calme et la sérénité. Une immense fontaine trône au centre d'une allée bordée de verdure et dont les buissons, taillés à la perfection, ressemblent à des êtres marins fantastiques et féeriques.

Le groupe passe devant la fontaine et continue son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant le perron. Un des hommes de leur escorte toque doucement à la porte. Ils attendent quelques minutes avant que le battant s'ouvre sur un homme élancé au visage fin et aux yeux d'un bleu indescriptible. Le majordome, car c'est ce qu'est cet homme, les invite à rejoindre les chambres situées à l'étage. Laure profondément choquée par les derniers événements demande :

\- Comment sommes-nous censés nous repérer dans cette immense bâtisse ?

\- Les chambres se trouvent toutes sur la gauche au premier étage, Milady. Chacun des membres de votre groupe aura la sienne, je peux vous l'assurer. Des écriteaux sur les portes vous indiqueront à qui appartient la chambre.

\- Je vous remercie...

Légèrement soufflée par la manière de s'exprimer du jeune homme, Laure ne trouve rien à dire et indique aux elfes la direction à prendre pour trouver leurs chambres. En montant, la jeune femme leur explique le fonctionnement et la répartition des chambres avant de tourner à gauche en haut et de trouver sa chambre. Elle souhaite une bonne « fin » de nuit aux elfes avant de s'engouffrer dans son havre de paix et de s'étaler dans le lit sans même prendre la peine de regarder la pièce.

La lune poursuit sa course avant de laisser place au premier rayon du soleil. Ce dernier étire sa lumière sur la silhouette d'un homme allongé tranquillement endormi dans un lit blanc. Ses longs cheveux blonds reposent, telle une auréole, sur le coussin noir. Son corps musclé est partiellement recouvert d'un drap noir, une jambe d'une blancheur virginale semble vouloir s'échapper de se cocon ébène.

A ses côtés, de longs cheveux roux s'enflamment sous le toucher léger de l'astre. La jeune femme allongée sur le ventre, capture de son bras gauche, ponctué de taches de rousseur, le torse de l'homme alangui. Alors que la chaleur des rayons du soleil commence doucement à réchauffer la pièce, la jeune femme soupire et commence à bouger ses doigts sur le torse de son fiancé profondément endormi. Cependant, le touché à la fois doux et insistant de la jeune femme, le pousse à ouvrir les yeux et à la regarder d'un œil aguicheur.

Doucement le jeune homme se tourne vers sa dame et la rapproche de lui. Alors que la jeune femme se positionne sur le côté, l'homme dépose de doux baisers à la commissure de ses lèvres. Avec la lenteur d'un prédateur, l'elfe descend sur le cou et l'épaule de la demoiselle avant de continuer sa route dans la vallée de ses seins. Il dépose de légers baisers humides, de plus en plus proches du mamelon fièrement dressé et attendant son dû mais le mâle, heureux de savourer un tel repas, taquine par un léger souffle, ce brave soldat qui semble de plus en plus réceptif à ses nobles intentions. Alors qu'un gémissement se fait entendre, l'ellon décide d'accorder à ce vaillant combattant un peu de répit et détourne son attention sur son jumeau droit, la jeune femme continue de se cramponner aux draps, de doux soupirs sortent de sa bouche, marques de désirs involontairement abandonnés au gré du vent.

La rousse tente d'attirer la bouche de son amant vers la partie qui brûle depuis longtemps de le recevoir mais l'Alpha ne veut pas laisser passer sa chance de dominer la danse. Il commence par laisser libre court à son instinct et ses mains prennent elles-mêmes leur liberté. L'une d'elles descend doucement en direction de l'intimité de la jeune femme, tandis que l'autre attrape un de ses seins fermes et pleins pour en caresser les contours et finit par titiller son téton. La main qui continue de descendre finit par atteindre le centre du désir et les longs doigts fins de l'homme commencent à effleurer le bourgeon de sa compagne. Cette dernière se cambre, son bassin vient à la rencontre de l'intruse, quémandant la délivrance que l'homme lui refuse vicieusement.

L'elleth, irritée, vient s'emparer de la hampe de son conjoint, lui imprimant des mouvements de va- et-vient qu'elle sait réaliser à la perfection. Le mâle sourit et l'invite à venir découvrir ce qui se cache sous le drap. D'un léger rire cristallin, la jeune femme se débarrasse du tissu et descend lentement vers le fruit défendu. Elle glisse un regard à son homme avant de lécher par à coup la verge fièrement dressée vers le ciel, elle sourit et décide d'en apprécier plus intensément le goût en la mettant tout entière dans sa bouche. Elle reprend ses va-et-vient en y mêlant sa langue et ses mains, elle lèche aussi son gland et s'amuse de le voir aux abois.

Alors qu'elle sent que l'homme tente de reprendre le contrôle, elle arrête ses mouvements de bouches et se retire pour aller à la recherche de ses lèvres. Les trouvant, elle décide de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle mordille ses lèvres, les faisant rougir et vient effectuer un magnifique duo entre leurs langues. Une danse vieille comme le monde mais qui pour ce couple fusionnel, représente le début et la fin de toutes choses.

L'ellon décidé à reprendre le pouvoir, présente son membre viril devant l'antre des plaisirs de sa compagne et d'une poussée douce mais assurée, il entre en elle lui arrachant un doux gémissement qui se transforme rapidement en plainte quand le mâle se décide à commencer de légers mouvements de bassin. Son but : lui faire découvrir Valinor sur Terre. Les plaintes de la jeune femme continuent de combler les sens de l'homme qui encouragé par ses sons donne son maximum afin de satisfaire sa partenaire et l'amener à la jouissance la plus complète.

Les coups de butoirs du mâle se font de plus en plus conquérants et son souffle devient anarchique, leurs plaisirs personnels se fondent pour n'en devenir qu'un et la jouissance arrive promptement. La rousse tente de retenir son cri mais un nom joliment énoncé et de manière fort appuyé vient signer cet acte d'amour. Le blond se tend en elle et y dépose ses plus nobles hommages comme une récompense largement méritée.

**\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois de nouveau avec moi, meleth-nin. **

**\- Oui, moi également, mon prince. **

Alors que dans la chambre du prince, les amants reprennent pieds dans la réalité. Dans la chambre du roi, l'ambiance est bien plus morose. Par deux fois on a voulu s'en prendre à eux alors qu'ils ne font pas partis de ce monde. Qui peut leur en vouloir ? Et jusqu'où est-il prêt à aller pour les voir disparaître ? Comme chaque soir depuis son arrivée sur Terre, le roi se demande comment se porte sa famille restée de l'autre côté. Il ne trouve que rarement le sommeil et souvent quand il dort enfin, de terribles cauchemars de morts et de désolation s'invitent et lui coupent l'envie de dormir. Autrefois dans son palais, lorsque le roi ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, il se servait un verre d'un vin fort qui le poussait à dormir sans rêve mais dans le monde où il est en ce moment, il ne peut pas le faire et doit constamment garder le contrôle.

Il hésite à en parler avec son fils car le jeune prince est très sensible et très proche de la jeune humaine mais le roi ne veut plus la mettre en danger inutilement, il ne veut pas que sa gentillesse et sa bonté la tue. Le roi est seul et le roi doit prendre une décision mais comme il est seul saura-t-il prendre la bonne ? Dans son monde, le roi prend les décisions mais il est entouré de conseillers dont l'un des plus sages, sa douce Nàriël.

Sans le vouloir, le roi capte des sons provenant de la chambre de son fils et il se prend à l'envier de ne pas être si seul. Puis il se reprend et décide d'aller voir Venedil et Lilith qui pourront sûrement lui donner des idées ou des conseils de militaires. Parfois, avoir des points de vue différents permettent de démêler les pires problèmes. Il appelle ses gardes d'une voix neutre et autoritaire, l'ellon perdu redevient le roi des elfes de Vertbois le Grand. Les deux gardes entrent dans la chambre et se placent devant le roi, attendant que ce dernier prenne le premier la parole, ce qu'il ne fait qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes.

**\- Nous sommes ici depuis environ une semaine et j'ai l'impression que nous sommes là depuis bien plus longtemps. Cela fait déjà deux fois que quelqu'un cherche à nous agresser et à nous blesser mais une question me taraude et j'ai besoin d'un avis objectif : Je voudrais laisser Laure en dehors de tout ça car elle ne mérite pas d'être blessée pour nous avoir hébergé. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**\- Comme vous demandez d'être sincère, je vais vous dire ce que je pense vraiment de toute cette histoire. Je pense que la jeune femme ne mérite effectivement pas de prendre pour nous mais si nous la laissons maintenant, elle nous en voudra de la laisser de côté et puis nous n'avons personne pour nous faire la traduction de ce monde, on ne peut pas le faire tous seuls. **

**\- D'un autre côté, il est vrai que la jeune femme a déjà vécu des atrocités et ses nerfs ont commencé à lâcher. Je pense que ce qui s'est passé dans la soirée n'a pas dû aider, je crois qu'elle ne va pas tenir longtemps mais je pense que lorsqu'elle fait une promesse, elle la tient. **

Le roi comprend que les deux gardes sont du même avis et qu'il est bon pour eux que la jeune femme reste dans leur groupe. C'est pourquoi il décide de ne pas l'éloigner d'eux, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de s'en aller elle-même. Le roi remercie ses gardes et décide de leur laisser un peu de temps libre. Il retourne à ses réflexions et aperçoit une étoile qui scintille plus que les autres faisant presque de la concurrence à l'astre lunaire, en la voyant il pense directement à sa tendre épouse et prie les Valar pour que sa famille tienne le coup malgré les sept ans qui se sont déjà écoulés.

Plus loin dans le couloir se trouve la chambre des jumeaux, l'un d'eux ayant pris le plus grand lit pour y dormir en galante compagnie, au grand désarroi de son double qui lui ne peut en faire de même. Et oui, la jalousie existe aussi dans le cœur des elfes, la princesse est loin de lui et voir son frère dans les bras de Tressalia n'aide pas le sombre Riliam. Un énième soupir de ce dernier fait prendre conscience aux tourtereaux de l'état émotionnel du garde et la jeune elleth se lève pour tenter d'apporter du soutien à son beau-frère. Ils décident donc de tous jouer à un jeu de cartes qui vient de leur monde et que Laure à réussi, dans un moment de paix, à reproduire sur des feuilles cartonnées. Le design n'est pas aussi réussi que sur les cartes originelles mais il est suffisant pour que les elfes puissent s'amuser réellement.

Les cartes possèdent deux couleurs comme sur Terre mais ne possède pas de symbole, elles possèdent des noms en rapport avec les saisons, les rois des elfes ou les Valar. Le but de ce jeu est de piocher une carte et de faire des groupes de cartes qui concernent la même chose. Par exemple, Yavanna peut servir avec les autres Valar ou bien avec les cartes des saisons, Manwë quant à lui peut aller avec les Valar aussi mais ne pourra être en lien qu'avec les rois elfes étant lui-même un roi ou bien la saison qui s'apparente aux aigles qui est son symbole.

Les trois compères s'amusent pendant deux heures, les garçons comprennent rapidement qu'ils n'auront pas la moindre de chance de vaincre la jeune femme aux cartes, elle qui y joue souvent avec sa sœur et la princesse Hita (Hiril-Tawaren). Au bout de deux heures de jeu et une défaite cuisante pour les deux hommes, la jeune femme décide d'arrêter de jouer et de parler un peu de tout ce qu'ils vivent en ce moment et ont vécu par le passé.

**\- Quand nous étions jeunes, le roi nous a dit que nous ne devions pas poser de questions si nous ne voulions pas en connaître la réponse. Sur le coup, nous n'avons pas compris de quoi le roi voulait nous parler mais quelques années plus tard, en cours d'histoire on a entendu parler de la famille de Féanör. **

**\- On ne le savait pas encore à l'époque mais ce passage de l'histoire des elfes nous a touché bien plus que les autres. **

**\- Vous ne saviez pas que Féanör était votre arrière-grand-père ? **

**\- Non, le roi nous a adopté sous un autre nom pour nous éviter les différents sévices que nous allons te raconter et qui ont eu lieu après ces cours d'histoires. **

La jeune femme comprend alors que son époux lui a caché cette histoire car il n'en est pas fier. Elle décide de prendre ses mains entre les siennes et de les lui caresser pour lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive elle sera toujours présente à ses côtés. Son frère jumeau se rapproche également de lui, lui transmettant ainsi un peu de sa force car il le sait Raëlios est le plus faible des deux, un être doué d'une sensibilité et d'une générosité à toutes épreuves.

**\- Nous avons donc posé des questions car l'histoire de Féanör nous semblait familière et c'est après de nombreuses leçons que nous avons compris que nous étions nous même de la famille de Féanör, lointaine certes mais en ligne directe par notre père. **

**\- On a voulu revendiquer notre vrai nom auprès du roi sans réellement réfléchir aux conséquences que cet acte aurait. On voulait juste compter et avoir un nom à rattaché à notre famille. **

**\- Mais les autres enfants ne l'ont pas vu comme ça. Les protégés du roi sont pour eux des membres de la famille fratricide. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de nous mettre au service du roi qui nous a sauvé, pour racheter les fautes de notre famille. Puisque le roi a perdu sa mère à cause de notre arrière-grand-père nous avons décidé que nous protègerions cette famille jusqu'à notre mort.**

**\- C'est une noble mission...Une de celle que j'admire... **

Sur ces paroles la jeune femme se rend compte de tout le parcours que son fiancé à du surmonter pour pouvoir la rejoindre et rendre fier sa famille entière. Elle se dit d'ailleurs, que leur père doit être fier de les voir réussir dans la vie, lui qui est mort pour les sauver, lui qui les a emmenés loin de son propre père pour ne pas les enrôler dans la quête des Silmarils, lui qui a tout sacrifié pour que renaisse des cendres la maison de Féanör.

Elle a déjà entendu l'histoire de Celebrimbor décidant de ne pas se joindre à son père Curufin, pour finalement s'installer dans l'Eregion où il devint l'un des plus doués dans le domaine de la joaillerie. Il avait créé les anneaux avec l'aide de Sauron qui le trahit en créant l'unique et en déchainant ses armées sur Ost-in-Edhil, la capitale de Celebrimbor en Eregion mais elle n'avait jamais entendu l'histoire des deux jumeaux et elle comprend alors qu'elle ne doit pas en demander d'avantage, les confidences viendront en leur temps.

Le soleil se lève quand les trois elfes décident de se rendre dans leurs lits pour prendre un peu de repos, chacun sait qu'il faudra parler des récents événements mais personne ne veut s'y risquer sans avoir pris un peu de sommeil pour réfléchir à cela. Les gardes le savent, le repos sera de courte durée mais tout moment de paix est à prendre.


End file.
